Uindo Bensha
by Lady Amaya
Summary: AU Human Blood, Demon Soul continuation. A demon has control of Setsuko's dead body. Kakashi & Naruto want nothing more than to get her back. But will the demon allow it to happen? Will it kill humans like it so dearly wants to? Or will Setsuko's fears st
1. Run

Hi! This is Lady Amaya! I know you've all been waiting for this! After you read the last chapter you must have gone, "What the hell?!" I had to break this whole story up into different parts. I don't think any one story will pass 25 chapters. Well, I don't own Naruto. If I did, Kakashi would be MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Uindo Bensha**

_Human Blood, Demon Soul:_

"_Her body is slowly deteriorating."_

"_Why hasn't she been able to heal herself?"_

"_It has more to do with her blood. Setsuko has never been able to recover blood faster than any human."_

"_But . . . Setsuko-chan is gonna better better, right? I mean, you can fix it Tsunade-baba, can't you?!"_

"_Uzumaki Setsuko is dying."_

"_I don't want to lose any more time with you."_

"_She . . . She just has a bad cough."_

"_Naruto . . . I'm so happy I met you. . . you and Kakashi have made me human. But Naruto . . . I'm dying." _

"_You're not dying! You promised you'd never leave!! You said that you would be here for me! Always!!!!" _

"_Hinata, why did you follow me?"_

"_I . . . I was worried, N-Naruto-kun."_

"_She's all I have. She understands me. She's my only family. I swore I would never let anyone hurt her. I didn't want anything to happen to her . . . I know I got attached quickly but . . . I never wanted to lose her. Now . . . now she's dying. And I can't protect her. What hurts the most . . . is that . . . she chose this. . . . she chose Kakashi over me."_

"_N-Naruto!. She didn't chose Kakashi over you. She chose love over her own safety!"_

"_Ka-Kakashi . . . w-why . . . why can't I stay?" _

_Setsuko stood up. Her once dark green hair was a light lavender, easy to mistake as a light pink. At the tip of her hair it faded into an extremely dark green. Her lips were a light violet. Setsuko's skin had become a startling white color. Around her hair, down both sides of her neck, down her sides, done the center of her legs, and centered perfectly down her arms to the back of her hands were tiny and thin blue vines. They did not come close to her fingers though. She held her hands out in front of her as she scanned over her body with silver eyes._

Run

"This will do." She muttered before she staggered over to a mirror. She seemed to have trouble using her body. She stared at the reflection. Kakashi stared at her in horror.

"Who . . . who are you?" The woman turned around to look at him.

"I thought humans would have died out by now." She made her way over to him. "But instead you grow bold. Asking my name as though we were equal?"

". . . you're . . . a demon . . . go back to where you came from. Humans are everywhere. Humans rule the world now. Come back after they die."

"I could not even if I care to." She simply replied. "I might have come here for reasons unknown to me, but I will stay. The wind is my only concern."

"Who are you?" The woman laughed.

"Humans are so naïve! I am Bensha." Kakashi shot her a confused look.

". . . Speaker . . . I don't understand. Setsuko is the Bensha."

"Setsuko . . . was that the name of the human I now use?" Kakashi felt his eyes harden.

"Give Setsuko back." Uindo Bensha glared at him.

"Humans and their emotions. You grieve for this Setsuko. I do not nor do I care to understand. Humans do not understand that things die." Bensha muttered before starting to walk away. Kakashi performed a few seals.

"Yes, _things_ die."

Orochimaru stared at Kabuto.

"You wished to see me, Orochimaru-sama?" The body Orochimaru was currently in was covered in bandages.

"Yes, find Setsuko. Her cursed seal has finally completed its purpose." Kabuto nodded before disappearing in the shadows.

Kakashi was thrown against the wall by Bensha's hit. His attack had done nothing to her. Kakashi staggered to his feet, ready to fight in vain. But Uindo Bensha was no where to be seen. The Copy Cat Ninja ran out the door as fast as he could. Tsunade would want to know about this. Kurenai saw Kakashi run pass her and quickly followed.

"Kakashi! What happened?!"

"I'll explain once we get there! We need to get Naruto too! He'll want to know about this!!!" Kurenai nodded.

"You go ahead then! I'll get Hinata and Naruto!" Kakashi sped up before disappearing out of sight. Kurenai stopped for a moment, trying to find out where her student was along with Naruto. Kurenai ran down the path Hinata had gone. She found them quickly. It was a sweet sight. Naruto and Hinata were holding each other as if the world was crashing down around them. Hinata seemed to be comforting Naruto.

"Naruto, Hinata! Kakashi says something big has happened! We need to get to the Hokage." The two nodded before heading there. All three of them put chakra into their jumps and kicks. Soon, they passed the gates and jumped over rooftops. The three stopped only when they reached the Hokage.

Bensha sat in a tree. She had just watched a woman run off with two younger children. She said something about a Hokage. Bensha flexed her hand in front of her.

"This body is weak . . ." She muttered as she stood up with alittle trouble. ". . . humans are pathetic . . ." Bensha dropped to the ground. She stared at her body. After a few minutes she glared up at the sky. "I do not understand why you brought me back." She hissed towards the sky before closing her eyes in concentration. "Ore, Bensha no Uindo, On'nashujin no sora to subete ga dobutsu. Ataeru watashi sono kenryoku ore motomeru. Ataeru watashi kenryoku zutto mae hi kyozetsu suru. Ataeru watashi watashi no mae no gaiken. Jiyo na kara kore ningen no yoki. Yurusu sono akurei no sono sora kaeru sotoni mo ichido!" ((I, speaker of wind, mistress of air and all its creatures. Grant me the power I seek. Give me power long ago denied. Grant me my former appearance. Free me from this human vessel. Let the demon of sky come forth once more!)) She waited. Nothing happened. Uindo Bensha glared at the sky before repeating the words. "Ore, Bensha no Uindo, On'nashujin no sora to subete ga dobutsu. Ataeru watashi sono kenryoku ore motomeru. Ataeru watashi kenryoku zutto mae hi kyozetsu suru. Ataeru watashi watashi no mae no gaiken. Jiyo na kara kore ningen no yoki. Yurusu sono akurei no sono sora kaeru sotoni mo ichido!" Finally, the wind seemed pick up. Uindo Bensha grabbed her dress and ripped it off before the wind pounded against her, changing color as it wrapped around her skin. After a few minutes Uindo Bensha stared down at her body. She had dark plum pants. They were skin tight. She had almost knee length white boots. She wore a short strapless dress over that. There was a single dull teal strap underneath the dress. It was at an angle as it came out from under the dress and was several inches wide. There were a few belts around her waist. She arms were covered in long white arm sleeves. Some fabric covered her back hand. It narrowed out as it went to her fingers. Her middle finger was stuck through a small hoop of the fabric. On the back of her hands were four rubies surrounding a rhumbas shaped sapphire. A black belt choker was wrapped around her neck. The Uindo Bensha narrowed her eyes in disgust.

"Ugh. I had thought that the wind would at the very least grant me a better appearance. This human form is far too confining."

"Is there something wrong with your appearance, Bensha?" She spun around to glare at Kabuto with malice.

"You call me that as if you were worthy. But you are nothing more than a vile human. Do not speak to me human." Bensha turned on her heals to walk away.

"So I take it you do not want to know why your are here?" She stopped and slowly turned to look at him.

"You brought me back? To this human infested world?" Before Kabuto could respond he was being lifted up off the ground by Bensha. She held him up with one hand is disgust. "I will break you for it."

"I-I didn't." Kabuto choked out.

"Then who?!" Bensha slammed him into the tree without any effort. Kabuto felt his mind drift off into a daze as he tried to recover.

". . . O . . . Orochimaru-sama . . ." He wheezed. Bensha stared at him.

"And what gives him the mind to think he can summon a Bensha no Uindo?!" She hissed. Once more she slammed Kabuto into the tree before throwing him off to the side. "Go to your master and tell him that I decline." Bensha walked away without another word.

". . . so . . . it appears that this Bensha was the reason for the cursed seal." Tsunade muttered to herself as Kakashi finished telling her and everyone else what had happened. Naruto stared at Kakashi with hope in his eyes.

"So, Setsuko-chan is still alive? We can save her?!" Kakashi hesitated, unsure of how to answer. Tsunade stepped in.

"Naruto, I'm sure that we will if there is a way to save her."

"She WHAT?!" Orochimaru yelled. Kabuto mentally winced before speaking quietly. He had a ugly bruise around his neck.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama. The Bensha no Uindo refused. She also doesn't think you were worthy enough to summon her in the first place." Orochimaru glared at no one.

"Fine. The Bensha no Uindo will have to deal with me then."


	2. Demon

Uindo Bensha

Demons

Bensha slammed her fist into a rock beside her. A sneer was across her face she she panted in rage.

"Dammit!!!" She cursed. Bensha yanked her arm out of the rock and moved ahead with her eyes narrowed in rage. "Why am I limited so?" She hissed as she made her way through the forest. Creatures ran away from the path she took and stayed away.

"Naruto . . ." Tsunade trailed off, unsure of how to word her question. Jiraiya looked up at the Hokage. "Perhaps it would be best if I bring in her team and explain a few things about Setsuko." Naruto thought for a moment before nodding.

"H-hai. They need to know if we're gonna get her back." Tsunade nodded before calling for messenger.

"Get Gai, Asuma, and their teams along with Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke and Shino. Don't forget Shikamaru and Team 28." The messenger nodded before disappearing.

"I'll go ahead and start to search for her." Naruto glanced at Hinata before go towards the door.

"I'll go with him." Kakashi told the Hokage. "I know what she looks like now and it would only waste time. I already know it." The Hokage hesitated before nodding.

"If that's the way you want it." Kakashi left with Naruto to find the Uindo Bensha. Hinata looked at the door before turning back to Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama, what are they talking about?"

"I'll tell you once everyone gets here."

Kakashi leapt from tree to tree. He had uncovered his left eye once they had reached the last place either of them saw her. Naruto was tapping into the Kyuubi's chakra. He was sending it to his feet, nose, ears, and eyes. Finding Setsuko was the most important thing to him.

"Kakashi-sensai!" Naruto yelled as he landed by a tree. Kakashi landed next to him quietly.

"What did you find?" Naruto picked up a discarded red dress.

". . . if she tore this off . . . what is she walking around in?" Naruto asked out loud. He narrowed his eyes as he glared at Kakashi. "When we find her . . . look away!" Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his head before summoning a small dog.

"Takashi! I need you to track Setsuko." Kakashi put the dress up to the dog's nose.

"Hmm . . . some dame you chasin'? Just 'cuz she don't want to go out with ya, you make me track her?!"

"You stupid mutt! That my cousin! We have to find her!" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade sighed as she rubbed her forehead. Jiraiya, Kakashi's team, minus Naruto and himself, Kurenai's team, Asuma's team, Gai's team, Setsuko's team and Shikamaru were all there. Even Iruka was there. She had thought it was best considering how close he and Naruto were. Sakura looked around, confused.

"Hokage-sama, why did you call us all here?" Tsunade swallowed her feelings. She had to tell them everything.

"Uzumaki Setsuko. Something has happened to her and I am not entirely sure what it was. I do know that something has taken over her body. Orochimaru apparently summoned it. He had given Setsuko a cursed seal while she was gone and thus she was possessed by this creature."

"Did . . . did that change her appearance?" Janghoon asked quietly. Tsunade looked at him surprised for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, she's been like that for twelve years." She sighed as confused looks adorn nearly every single ninja in the room. "Setsuko had a demon named Aka Yuki sealed inside of her since birth. In the village she grew up in, from what I was told, she was hated. The people abused her daily. She never knew why until she turned thirteen. Apparently her seal was not very strong and her soul merged with the demon's. It was then that she changed. I'm sure some of you have seen her without the henge." A few nodded while the others shook their heads. She quickly described Setsuko's appearance for those who did not know.

". . . what happened when she changed?" Ino's curiosity had gotten the best of her. Tsunade grew quiet for a moment.

"That day was the day she was first reported to Konoha. From what Setsuko has told me, the village attacked her. Hunted her like some wild animal. It was then Setsuko was reported. She had slaughtered the entire entire village. Not one person was left alive, no one knew exactly who did it or why, until now."

"What made you think it was Setsuko-chan?" Kurenai asked the Hokage.

". . . after Kakashi's home was destroyed . . . I saw the cloud-nin she had killed. It was like all her other victims. Setsuko had earned the nickname Bloodless Ninja over the years. She had slaughtered her entire village, cutting off any possible blood ties. And none of her victims ever had a drop of blood left."

"How is the possible?" Sakura whispered. Tsunade rubbed her forehead.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that Setsuko has an enormous amount of chakra in her blood. That chakra allows her to control her blood, making weapons from it or turning it into acid. I don't know why, but she never left one person with their blood still in them."

". . . when you learned about this, wouldn't you have ANBU sent after her?" Shikamaru asked.

". . . I could not. Setsuko had not betrayed the Hidden Leaf. She was still a loyal member of Konoha."

"Even after she left for a month?" Riki watched the Hokage carefully as she tried to answer his question.

"If . . . Setsuko had not appeared when she did, I probably would have declared her a missing-nin. I did not have enough evidence to support the idea that she abandoned Konoha. It went against her personality. Besides, she was the head of the Uzumaki clan. I have little doubt that Naruto would have left to be with her. But that does not matter now. The creature must be stopped. I want you to find it and bring it back. I might be able to save Setsuko."

Bensha let her fingers glide over a rock. She was searching for something. Her eyes scanned over the sky before she called out again.

"I do not understand." She whispered to the sky. "You were not the one who called me. Why did I wake? Were you not the only one to be able to call me?" Bensha felt her ears twitch. _'Someone's coming.'_ She turned around in time to see two ninja land in front of her. It was the man from before and a boy. She stared at the boy for a moment.

". . . . Naruto, correct?" Naruto stared at her.

"Give me back Setsuko-chan."

"Yes, it is Naruto. She had fond memories of you." She laughed silently at the two confused looks sent her way. "Yes, I do enjoy her memories. Who would have thought a human could be so entertaining." Bensha narrowed her eyes at the two ninja. "But, like any other human she has her limits. Meaning that I am limited. This offends me." She hissed before holding out her hand. She pointed a finger at them and a gust of wind knocked the two to the ground. She slowly walked towards them as she cut her finger with her nail. A spike of blood formed in her hand as she grabbed Kakashi's vest and lifted him up. Her arm was raised up high in the air.

Orochimaru moved through the trees quickly. He could sense her. With every step he took she grew closer. Orochimaru smirked wickedly as he ran towards her. He would have the power that belonged to the Bensha, no matter what.

Bensha felt her hand tremble as she started at the ninja, Kakashi. Her eyes widened before she threw him back to the ground and leapt away. A kunai landed were she had been standing. Bensha glared at the leaf-nin who had just arrived. Hinata was helping Naruto up off the ground. Bensha quickly counted the leaf-nin. 18. The wind whispered to her that more were coming. She smirked wickedly before a look a fear crossed her face. The Bensha felt her eyes widen in realization towards her fear. She quickly sent a blast of wind towards the ground in front of them, sending up a cloud a dirt. She used their momentary disability to disappear into the trees at an amazing speed. By the time the cloud of dust settled, she was long gone. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya.

"Do you think we can track her?"

"No." Kakashi answered. Tsunade looked at him. "Right now she has the advantage. Bensha has Setsuko's memories. She knows a lot about us and we only know a few things about her. Besides, she had the wind on her side. She'll know we're coming before we're anywhere near her. Not only that, it would appear she has Setsuko's abilities as well." Kakashi muttered before turning back towards the village. "We have to train now, to be strong enough to save Setsuko."

Bensha leaned against a large tree as she stood on a wide branch. She was clutching her heart and panting with wide eyes.

". . . how . . ." She panted. ". . . how is this possible?!" She sank down to her knees. ". . . these emotions . . ." She gasped. "They are not mine."

"That's because you are merely renting that body." Bensha looked around wildly for the owner of the voice. A bandaged body landed in front of her. "You don't make the rules. Setsuko made them. You can only have control over your actions, not your reactions. They're just like Setsuko's." Bensha swiped at Orochimaru but he easily dodged.

"Are you the one? The one that tried to summon me?!"

"Of course, it would have been useless to try and give Setsuko any normal cursed seal. She had no desire to become stronger. She only wanted to be strong enough to live with her dear Kakashi." Orochimaru snickered. Bensha stood up shaking.

"What . . . what are these emotions?! I never had them and I do not like them." Orochimaru laughed.

"Fool! They're fear! You have her fears! And from what I learned, Setsuko has some fears you might find inconvenient." Bensha glared up at him.

"What are they?!" Orochimaru smirked as he examined her.

"Oh, I think I'll leave to find out for yourself. That is, unless you changed your mind about serving me." Bensha stood up as performed a few seals. A silver orb appeared in her hand and she threw it at him. Orochimaru jumped to another tree and barely avoided it.

"I serve the wind. No one else." Bensha moved her index finger down as if pressing something. A strong wind came down and broke the branch Orochimaru stood on. Bensha quickly left as he fell.


	3. Fear

Fear

Bensha moved through the forest swiftly. The wind whispered in her ear and she changed directions every time it changed. She suddenly stopped. Bensha dropped to the ground on top of a large rock. Her silence carried through the forest. Her mind tried to sort though Setsuko's memories but to no avail. Bensha leaned forward as she wrapped an arm around her leg. She stared up at the sky.

"Tell me, must I summon the creatures of air now?" She whispered. After a few minutes the wind blew and Bensha was up and moving in that direction. She let her arms dangle behind her as she ran. After a few minutes she stopped in a clearing. A team of ANBU looked up at her in shock. Sand-nin. She cocked her head to the side as she studied them. "What can you humans offer me?" She attacked after that. Bensha almost stopped when the surge of emotions overwhelmed her system. She pushed back her shock and continued with her assault. She felt her blood boil as she kicked one man in the head, cracking his mask. Her heart speed up as she lifted him up and threw him into one of his companions. Panic rose and flooded her mind. Her moments became wild as she dodged punches, and kicks and weapons. Her mind seemed to blur as she grasped a man by his neck and squeezed with all her might in one quick motions. She had moved on to another before the body and head touched the ground. Her breathing quickened as she punched him across the face. She quickly slipped back away form him as several kunai went through him. She landed and launched herself forward without second thought. She rammed into a woman, knocking her to the ground. Bensha punched down into her stomach and caused blood to splatter on her face. Bensha turned to the last. He was performing several seal. She watched as he slammed his hand down into the ground, summoning a large bird. Bensha felt her eyes widen and a cruel smile creep onto her face. She tilted her head to the side and then tilted it to the other side. "I see. So I can only summon like that now? Like a mere human?"

Janghoon looked over at his sister. They were in her room. He had been sitting on the bed reading a scroll she had.

"Seung, what do you think is going to happen?" Seung put down the scroll she had been reading and looked over at him.

"I . . . I do not know. Uzumaki-sensai is gone and she left no instructions on what we should do if she was gone." She muttered to herself. "I . . . I do not want to go back home. I like it here." Janghoon nodded.

"Hai. It had started to feel like family." Janghoon smiled at the thought. "Setsuko-san as some kind of childish mom, Kakashi-san as a dad, Naruto-san as maybe a cousin or brother. It was nice. Even if all Setsuko-san made was ramen." He laughed silently. "Of course the one time she tried to make rice she brunt it so bad she ended up throwing out the pot." Seung started to laugh. It was true. One time she had tried to make rice for lunch. It took them awhile to get the brunt smell aired out. After a few minutes she stopped laughing.

"Janghoon . . . you saw her, didn't you?" He gave his sister a curious look. "Without the henge. Tell me about it." Janghoon was quiet. He searched for the right words but found none.

"Yeah. I saw her. She was pretty I guess. I didn't get to see her for much more than a few seconds but . . . I see why Kakashi-san likes her." Seung smiled gently at her brother.

"Kakashi-sama loved her. Now I think he's real sad." She whispered. "He always seemed kind of distant before, but now . . . now he's always gone. With Tsunade-sama, trying to find her and bring her back." Seung stared off to the side in a dreamy state. "I think it would be nice to be in love." Seung laughed. "Of course, not like Uzumaki-sensai. She and Kakashi-sama seemed to be too shy to say anything. I swear, those two were always beating around the bush. I doubt that if someone didn't push them they would have told each other." Seung smiled as she reflected the short time she had spent with Setsuko. "I miss her."

". . . I agree. This strange family we've had . . . better than our parents."

Naruto hopped off of the frog that had been carrying him around. He had been searching for Setsuko but to no avail.

"Do you need me anymore?" The frog croaked. Naruto looked back at him and slowly shook his head. "Hey, who are you looking for?" Naruto looked at the ground.

"My cousin." He whispered. "Something every bad happened to her. I don't know what it was, but some demon took over her body. Called itself Bensha." The frog's eyes widened.

"What kind of bensha?" Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Ummm . . . well, I think Setsuko was the Uindo Bensha. That's the only kind I know." The frog stared at Naruto in shock.

"Kid, you got a hell of a lot more to deal with than you thought!" Naruto looked at the frog in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" The frog sighed before he looked up at Naruto.

"Listen kid, I can't say anything. You'll have to find someone strong enough to defend themselves against the Bensha no Uindo, or atleast someone Bensha no Uindo can't do anything to! That thing . . . that thing doesn't like anything that ain't connected directly to the wind. It likes those that know its past even less. Just knowing puts my life on the line."

Bensha tossed the ANBU aside. Even after torturing him, she learned nothing. She had only gained alittle knowledge and that was she had to sign a contract of some sort. She waited for the wind to start up but it didn't. She sighed before shuffling through Setsuko's memories.

"This girl . . . defied the wind . . . I do not understand." She shook her head before looking at the sky. "How . . . how was she still given powers of the wind?" Her head snapped up as she heard the wind. Someone was coming. She turned around to see a young man with black hair and blazing red eyes. Black comas whirled around his pupils. His black cloak had flame licking the bottom. Bensha glared at him. The man smirked as Bensha felt something tug at her mind. She heard the wind whispering not to look into his eyes as her mind seemed to drift away. Bensha shook her head free from the daze before looking around. She was in a huge crowd and was being pushed back and forth. She felt her heart speed up and her breath shorten as she tried to fight her way out of the crowd. "No! Let go of me!" She yelled but it was in vain. She nearly fell down a few times after being shoved. Bensha looked around frantically.

"Weak." Her head snapped in the direction of the voice. Kakashi stood in the crowd glaring at her. She felt her heart breaking. "How could I ever even look at someone like you? You're a monster who should be sent back to the rock you crawled out from under." Bensha felt panic rise up.

"Man, I can't believe you are my cousin." Bensha's head snapped over to the boy in front of her. Naruto glared at her. "How could I look up to you? Someone as pathetic as you? Please, I've summoned tadpoles better than you." Bensha felt tears weld up in her eyes as she reached out for the boy.

"Don't you touch him you monster!!!" She looked over to see team 28. "I can't believe we were being taught by a demon like you!!!" Janghoon yelled as he moved in from of Seung to keep her from looking at Bensha.

"Freaks like you don't deserve to even breath!" Riki yelled. The crowd started to get bigger as she was pushed about. Bensha reached out towards Kakashi but he turned his back on her.

"Please! Do not leave me!" She yelled but he didn't respond. He merely walked away with Naruto next to him. She called out once again, reach out towards them but they didn't answer. "No! Do not leave me here! I do not know these emotions, please!!!" She looked at team 28. "You must got to tell me these emotions!" But they too turned their backs and left. Bensha felt her heart pounding against her chest and her breathing becoming frantic. She pulled her arms close and hugged herself, trying to make herself smaller as if she could disappear. The people increased the a loud roar of their voice flooded her ears. The roar was so loud she couldn't even hear herself think. Bensha felt herself getting lost in the crowd. "Please," She whispered as her eyes stared at the ground and she shook. "please, help me, someone. These fears are not my own." She whispered before she fell into darkness.

Itachi walked over to the unconscious figure on the ground. He easily picked up Bensha and threw her over one shoulder before disappearing into the shadows.


	4. Akatsuki

Akatsuki

Her eyes snapped open as she stood. She was stuck in a cell of some sort. She held her hand out towards the bars and a strong blast of wind knocked them down.

"Pathetic." She walked out into the dark hallway and waited for a breeze.

Tsunade looked over a scroll on her desk. She was trying to figure out what Orochimaru had down with Setsuko.

"Any luck?" She shook her head at Kakashi's question. Kakashi, Jiraiya, and she had been pouring over all the forbidden scrolls they could find. Nothing. Finally she looked up at her door. Naruto burst through and barely missed running into Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"Baa-chan!" He yelled with hope in his eyes.

"Did you find something?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai! I was with a toad, looking for Setsuko!"

"Did you find her?" Tsunade asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No, but the toad asked who I was looking for and I told him. When I told him that demon's name, he freaked out! He said she only liked things related to wind and she didn't like those who knew her past. He said that I would have to find someone Bensha can't do anything to." Jiraiya sighed.

"Naruto, I don't think that helps. Who would know about Bensha? Not even the forbidden scrolls mention it." Jiraiya muttered. Tsunade was deep in thought as she tried to use the new information.

"Are you sure?" Naruto whined.

"We've looked over all the scrolls. Nothing." Kakashi answered quietly.

"No we haven't." Tsunade yelled. "The forbidden scroll of the Uzumaki!"

Bensha sent a blast of wind towards him. This time she made sure not to look him in the eye. It was almost impossible so she ended up closing her eyes and listening to the wind. Wherever it told her to attack, she attacked.

"So the mighty Bensha is here at last?" She knew that voice. It was the same as the one that tried to summon her. Bensha leapt away from the man with strange eyes and opened her eyes in the direction of Orochimaru.

"You upset the plans the wind had set out. You endanger the life of a Uindo Bensha. And once more, you believe you have the right to summon me. That you matter so? It offends me." Bensha held out her hand only for it to be caught by Itachi.

"Orochimaru is part of the Akatsuki. He has brought you back for a reason. To serve the Akatsuki." Bensha tried to close her eyes but she felt her body slowly being taken over. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her own shadow being connected with another.

"I am Bensha. I do not answer to anyone. I only answer to the wind."

"So, where are the scrolls?" Kakashi asked. Naruto fidgeted.

"Ummm . . . Setsuko said somethin' about locking them up. She said Kyuubi endangered the scrolls and village." Naruto muttered. Tsunade shook her head and sighed.

"Do you know where she kept them?" Naruto only shrugged. Kakashi closed his eyes in thought while Jiraiya yelled at Naruto for not noticing things better. Tsunade grumbled about Setsuko being paranoid while Naruto started to insult Jiraiya. Kakashi felt his eyebrow twitch. There was a crashing sound from Tsunade throwing a paperweight at Jiraiya and Naruto. The two began to argue with Tsunade. Another twitch. Naruto started to yell about pervert-sensai. Jiraiya yelled about brats who didn't know a thing about good writing. Another twitch. Tsunade yelled about staying away from the bathhouse. Another. Jiraiya yelled about gambling.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kakashi screamed. "I'M TRYING TO THINK!!!!!!!!!" A dead silence followed. Kakashi opened his eye(s?) and looked at the scene before him. Naruto had been waving his arms about frantically, Jiraiya had just ducked from flying paperweights, Tsunade had been rolling up her sleeve as she had marched towards the two. All three stared at him. "Sorry." He muttered before he went back to thinking.

"Orochimaru! Why should we allow this weakling to join us?" They were talking about her. Nine of them. She didn't bother to look at him. Merely glare ahead.

"She is the Uindo Bensha!"

"She is weak. Each Uindo Bensha had been weak willed and foolish. They follow the wind without a second thought of the effects. Their power is limited and never have they lived long. She is useless!" She felt a vein pulse in her forehead.

"SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bensha screamed. "Humans shall never understand the wind. They are weak and petty. The wind is something beyond you. You will never know the wind. It is a right only for the Uindo Bensha. I've seen thousands of humans try to fight the wind. All destroyed. Humans are fragile. Both physically and mentally. They can never handle the power given by the wind."

Kakashi pulled up the mattress and look underneath it. After a few minutes of searching he let it drop. His sharigan eye blazed as he scanned the walls. His only idea to where the scrolls might be was somewhere in Setsuko's line of sight. Somewhere she wouldn't let people go near unless there was no other choice. The only place he could think of was her room. She nearly killed him the time he tried to look in her room while they were looking for Naruto. Tsunade had made sure that Jiraiya did not go through her clothes. She herself went through them while Naruto kept an eye on Jiraiya. Kakashi ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. Nothing. He looked over at a mirror on his wall. His face scrunched up in thought. The reflection on the mirror. It was of another mirror's reflection. He looked back to that mirror. It was of another mirror. Kakashi looked at the reflections. They were all of the same thing. Down in the courtyard, the fountain.

"Jiraiya-sama," Jiraiya looked up. His eyes followed Kakashi's before he looked out at the fountain.

"I'll go see." Tsunade looked up at Kakashi along with Naruto. She caught sight of it before waiting. Jiraiya landed in the courtyard. He made his way over to the fountain and inspected it. After a few minutes he found a loose stone on the ledge of the fountain. He grasped it and yanked it out, causing the water to let out a blinding light from the sun. The room Kakashi, Tsunade, and Naruto stood in was lit up, causing all three to shield their eyes from the sudden bright light. "There's a trunk here!" Jiraiya shouted as he pulled out a metal trunk.


	5. Only Demon

Only Demon

"Then why don't you tell us of the wind. Who you are and why you listen to the wind."

"Tell you humans?" She scoffed. "Why? You do not deserve it!"

"But I can do something you so desperately need." Bensha stared at Orochimaru in amusement.

"A lowly creatures such as yourself can give what I need? I am not human. I do not have these wants and desires."

"But you do." Orochimaru countered with a smirk. "And in exchange I want to know your history and you must swear allegiance to Akatsuki."

"You dare presume you have the right to even know what wisdom I hold?" Bensha glared. "In my finger I hold more power than you humans could ever gain." Orochimaru smirked once more.

"Yes, that might be true. But you aren't at full power."

"How dare you."

"It's true. The great Bensha has a weakness only I can stop. Fear." Bensha stared at him. "I can make it go away. All I ask for is alittle bit of knowledge and your allegiance. I not saying you are a part of Akatsuki. You will just help us out from time to time. That is all. And you won't have to fear. Setsuko's fears will never bother you."

"You . . . you would return me to the way I once was?"

"Only mentally. I can't remove any of the limits the body has given you." Bensha narrowed her eyes.

"Then what good are you?! These emotions are not my only limit! I cannot even summon a creature of the sky!" She yelled. Orochimaru smirked.

"I can teach you how to summon."

"And what will that cost?"

"Just a few missions here and there."

Kakashi opened a scroll as did the others. They scanned through their scrolls to try and find some answers.

". . . kuso!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled. Tsunade looked over at him.

"What's wrong?" She sighed.

"I can't read this!!!" Naruto yelled. "Its her journal!!!" Jiraiya was sitting next to Naruto in the blink of an eye.

"I'll read it!" He volunteered himself. Tsunade hit him in the arm before taking the scroll. She read it as Jiraiya laid on the ground, nursing his nearly broken arm.

"This . . . isn't her journal. It's someone else's. Maybe her mother?"

"How can you tell?" Kakashi asked her as he looked over her shoulder.

"Says she's pregnant. The date looks around the right time." Tsunade began to read out loud.

Toshiko-sama was right. Her ability to predict the future and see into the past is unparalleled. She had told me that this child will be only one of the children born to use the full extent of our blood limit. The ability to absorb demons into ourselves. She will be the first. The other should be born thirteen years later to my sister, Fumiko. I wanted to name my child something special to me, but Toshiko-sama told me that I could not. Her words still ring in my ears. 'Hisako, this child is not to be yours. You will not raise her. Her name will be chosen by those who hate her. Her name will be Setsuko. Child of the Seasons. She will be born when the summer dies and the fall begins. It is the fall that will begin her blood limit. And she shall fall farther than any Uzumaki has. She will be beyond the grasp of the Uzumaki.' I wish that Toshiko-sama is wrong for once. Toshiko-sama cannot be right always, can she? But then again, it is her word alone that allows my sister and I to be in the main family. Neither one of us have been able to properly use even the lowest of ninja skills, let alone our own family jutsu. Toshiko-sama says that is because our children will be able to use the family jutsu and that their ability to use it will make up for our own blunders. I'm sorry, but I have to go. Toshiko-sama says that I was only to write this paragraph and then leave with her. She told me was to take me to the birthplace of my child before going to the Celia mountains where she will wait for something.

Tsunade stopped.

"Well, is there anything else?" Jiraiya asked.

"No. It looks like the last part was ripped out."

"I've never heard of the Celia mountains!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi bonked him on the head.

"Of course not. The Celia mountains are holy mountains known only to meiko and high ranking ninja. It is a place you go to when you are in need of a great deal of spiritual guidance or training." Kakashi explained. Naruto glared at Kakashi.

"How would you know?"

"Do you think that learning using his sharigan eye was easy? If you hadn't notice, Kakashi is no Uchiha." Tsunade muttered as she looked over the scroll. She looked back up at the others.

"I can't go there myself, so a team of ANBU will be sent."

"NO!" Naruto yelled. "She's my cousin and that lady was important to my aunt! I want to go!!!"

"I am ruled by these emotions as though I was a mere human. I want them gone. And I want my powers back. I will help you if you can remove the emotions and give me some of my power." Bensha whispered. "But I serve the wind first. I will never go against it."

"That's not enough." Orochimaru growled. Bensha stared at him.

"I am Bensha. When I was free my name was enough to make the world quake and bend to my will. My name was all that was needed to know. It was the only thing that mattered. While powerful demons shook as they knelt before me, I began to rule. You humans believe yourselves superior to many things, yet when I was young we called you filth that killed itself. You are insects that die only after they are born. No, insects themselves are better. You are weeds, useless, annoying, impossible to be rid of unless you destroy all of it. You are ugly and serve yourselves. This is why filth was destroyed in my time. Now I am summoned by unworthy filth before it is time for my rebirth. You now call yourselves ninja? That is merely another name for thieves. Ninja stole our skills. Some were pitied by us. They were taught some skills as a form of entertainment. Others were merely fortunate enough to watch our battles. They slowly began to pick up our skills. But the thieves were weak. They know only the useless skills. Now, I tell you this, my power is limitless. While this body does not allow me to use most of my skills, I have more than enough skills to destroy you. Return me to my former state, now!!!" She yelled, the wind picked up, knocking over a few items. _'These emotions . . . they plague me. Fear, panic, shame, but . . . that emotion that man with the mask caused . . . I do not know it nor do I wish to know it.'_ She glared at Akatsuki.

"Naruto, no. I'm sorry but I just can't let you do so. The Celia mountains-" Tsunade was cut off.

"I'll go with him." Kakashi whispered. "If you would allow me to. Setsuko was very important to me." Naruto stared at Kakashi sadly.

"Kakashi, with Bensha on the lose I think it would be wise for you and Naruto to stay here."

"Please Tsunade-sama." Naruto caught her off guard with the formal attitude. "I . . . I don't want to lose her. She's the only one like me. I can't lose her to that demon. Even if I'm declared a missing-nin, I have to go to those mountains. It might take me a long time to get there, but as long as I can get her back . . . as long as my cousin comes back I'll do whatever it takes." Tsunade stared at Naruto with sad eyes before closing them and nodding.

"Very well. But I can't let you go alone. I want you to take a team with you. There are a few people I think would benefit from the Celia mountains." Naruto smiled as he nodded.

"Thank you."

Janghoon walked down the market street. Setsuko bought only enough food to last a few days at a time. He figured she liked walking around and buying things like a mom or something. His face darkened at the thought of parents. He looked up when he bumped into someone. Just his luck. It was his parents.

"Hmph. I suppose that training from the demon whore did nothing." His mother hissed. "If only you hadn't been such an idiot and listened to my words." Janghoon narrowed his eyes as he stared at them.

"She's not a demon or a whore." His father laughed.

"Yes, and I suppose you are a good ninja." Before Janghoon could respond his father continued. "But I don't want to talk about anything so vile right now. We'll be eating soon. Just tell Seung-chan that we want her home." The two adults brushed passed him. Janghoon clenched his fist in anger. _'Shimatta! (Damn it!) If Uzumaki-sensei was here, she would hit me for letting them walk off like that. I couldn't even defend her name! Am I so bad that I can't even protect a name?! No, I can't let them get to me. I will find Uzumaki-sensei and then she will teach me to be a great ninja.'_ Janghoon relaxed slightly. _'If I can be anything like her, I'll be a great ninja. She took down so many ninja. After all the ANBU she has beaten, she has to be great. Once I'm a great ninja, Seung and I won't have to worry about them any more.'_

Toshiko-intelligent child  
Fumiko-child of the book  
Hisako-long awaited child


	6. Begining the Journey

Beginning the Journey

Kakashi stood silently next to Naruto. Tsunade sat in her desk in front of the two, trying to think up a team with people good enough to get the Celia mountains who she could send off on a mission. They were still rebuilding from Orochimaru's last attack, making all the leaf-nin take on extra missions. Suddenly, the doors burst open. Gai was panting as he held the door open.

"I have heard that the lovely gem in the rough, the head of the Uzumaki clan, has fallen into tragic times! I have also heard that my eternal rival is going to try and save her! Honorable Hokage! You must allow the Green Beast of Konoha to go with him! I will take my team also!" Hokage blinked a few times as Naruto and Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Well, I do need high ranking ninja to go . . . but still, two jounin and four genin . . . not enough."

"Don't you mean six genin?" Sasuke asked as he stepped through the door with Sakura. "Kakashi is our sensei. Besides, you think I'd let the dobe get a chance to learn something important without me?" A blonde grabbed onto Sasuke's arm.

"Wherever Sasuke-kun goes, I go!!!!!!!" Ino yelled. "I'm not letting forehead-girl get the advantage!!!" Asuma shook his head at his student's actions.

"She's gonna drag us along anyway, so team eight is available if you need us."

"Add team nine!" Kurenai said as she passed the others in crowd to get to the front. "Setsuko is my friend. And a damn good one! Besides, she's the only other woman teacher there is! She is not going to leave me alone with these guys!" Hinata glanced at Naruto before blushing as she stared at the ground. Tsunade stared at everyone blankly for a moment.

"So, four jounin, twelve genin. That might be enough."

"Make it 15." Janghoon said as he made his way through the small crowd. "Setsuko-sensei opened her home to us when we needed it. And she beat up Riki. There's no way I'll let her go now!"

"Yeah, there's no way I'd let her leave us behind again!" Seung yelled. Riki rolled his eyes.

"She's the only decent sensei we've been given after all this time." Tsunade smiled.

"I think I have a right to say this since Setsuko can't. I've never been so proud."

Benefit. That's why she was doing this. For her benefit. Bensha knew that the world had changed drastically. But every time she tried to understand it from Setsuko's memories, she felt dissatisfied. The memories left her confused. Most things were a blur. She knew who to use some things in the modern world now, but still, Setsuko did not interact with the modern world much. She knew barely enough to get by. Her life had been isolated and distant. She was rarely in town and knew next to nothing about current events. They were of little use to her.

"Human, how much longer until I am able to summon?" Orochimaru glanced at her as he moved through the trees. Bensha used little effort to keep up with him and she was in her own little world of thought. It irritated Orochimaru that she could be so evenly matched right now, and she didn't even have the ability to use her more powerful skills. She was limited greatly, at least, from what she said, and still she would be an even match for him. But then again, this was an ancient demon.

"Once we reach my current base of operations, I'll start teaching you some of the basic jutsu you'll need for this world." Bensha repressed a grimace as she moved. She had no more skill than a mere demon child at this point, and it irritated her.

Naruto sat on his backpack. He was by the gates waiting for everyone else to show up. Kakashi was in a tree, planning out the journey. Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke had just arrived. Janghoon, Seung, and Riki were quietly waiting for everyone else by a store. Seung was playing tic-tac-toe with Riki while Janghoon watched for everyone else.

"N-Naruto-kun . . . ?" Naruto looked over at Hinata.

"Yeah Hinata?" She poked her fingers together as she blushed.

"I . . . I hope that when w-we get S-Setsuko-san back . . . that m-maybe things w-will s-settle down f-for awhile." Naruto nodded.

"Hai, things have been so tense." Hinata smiled.

"I-it seems that t-things n-never get to be p-peaceful f-for long." Naruto sighed.

"Yup. It can be a real pain." Naruto thought for a moment. "You stutter a lot." Hinata blinked in surprise and looked away embarrassed. "When you came and told me 'bout Setsuko-chan and when before she died while we were alone, you didn't stutter." She glanced at him through the corner of her eye. ". . . you're kinda quiet . . . that's ok I guess, but . . . you shouldn't stutter!" Naruto gave her his famous fox grin. "People who have some serious power don't need to stutter!!!" Hinata stared at him in awe.

"You . . . you think I have power?" Naruto grinned as he nodded.

"Hai! You can cut off chakra flow by touchin' someone! And you can see through things! I bet you can even do that fancy spinning trick Neji did in the chunnin exam!" Hinata blushed at the statement.

"Ano . . . I can't r-really do that." Naruto stared at her through squinted eyes.

"Nani?!" Naruto yelled as Neji appeared beside him.

"It's true. Hinata does not posses the power necessary for the Ka-"

"Shut up! Hinata can do whatever she wants! She's good enough too! Why do you think that she's coming with us?!" Hinata was bright red.

Bensha looked around the village Orochimaru had stopped in.

"What is the meaning of this?" Orochimaru ignored her as he walked further into the village. A few ninja came up to him and gave their reports. After a moment they left. Bensha felt her temper rise. "Will this be the way of things?" Orochimaru looked back at her confused. "I was once king of this world. And now I reduced to this. I was never confound to a single world. I would walk seven worlds at once. But now . . . now I am but prey to those worlds." Bensha glared at Orochimaru. "You summoned me too early. When the wind calls, I will answer. You must teach me how to call for the wind."

"Why are you so concerned for the wind?" Orochimaru demanded.

"I serve the wind but the wind serves me. I call it yet it calls me. I am the wind and the wind is its own entity. I listen to the wind yet I can not listen. I speak but I do not speak. I am part of the wind but I am not. I am connected to it and I am not connected. The wind is my power and I am the wind's power. I control it and it controls me. It is my soul but I have a soul of my own. That is the way things are. They have always been that way. The wind and I are the same but different."

"You speak in riddles." Orochimaru growled.

"I speak the truth. It is what I am. Yet humans will never fully understand it. You cannot. It is beyond you. Now teach me how to use this body." Orochimaru smirked.

"Very well. You know the price."

Kakashi was in front. He was the only one in the group that knew the way. They were leaping from tree to tree with chakra enhancing their jumps. It was the only way they would get there without too much trouble. Gai caught up with Kakashi.

"Kakashi, these . . . Celia mountains . . . what are they?" Kakashi sighed.

"It is better to wait until we rest. Besides, I want to cover as much ground today as we can. At this rate, it will be a week and we all need to train. This Bensha was able to deflect my attacks without even looking at me. She's stronger than us and I don't want to have to fight her unless I know that I will be able to do some damage." Gai nodded.

"Yes, this Bensha seems to be a great danger than Orochimaru. Let's just hope she doesn't get any better."

Bensha kicked the jounin out of the way without even looking at him. Her foot slowly lowered itself back to the ground.

"I do not understand how hitting filth with help me. Is you small mind so foolish as to think that I am bound to the same ideals as humans?" She demanded. Orochimaru smirked.

"No. I know that there is no way I can get you stronger other than teaching you human techniques for your demon powers. However, I noticed that you were still having trouble with Setsuko's body." Bensha narrowed her eyes.

"It is constricting. I do not like it. However I am fully capable of using it now. This body seems to follow the orders I bestow upon it." Orochimaru nodded.

"Good. I'll teach you those jutsu you want and remove the emotions now." Bensha stared at him.

"If anything should happen to me, you will die by the wind."


	7. Learning the Basics Again

Learning the Basics Again

Sasuke glared at Kakashi in shock.

"Nani?!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"We have to learn the basics all over again." He repeated more slowly.

"Why?!" Naruto demanded. Kakashi had woken all of them up early and told them that they needed to go over the basics again. The other jounin and Janghoon agreed with him so they were all going to take their teams and reteach them.

"Naruto, you know a few good jutsu but no basics. You need to have a good foundation to build on later. Sakura, you have a great knowledge about any jutsu there is and you are good at genjutsu and have excellent chakra control. But you only can perform a few basics and your chakra is low. You need to build up your strength, stamina, and chakra levels so you can perform higher level jutsu. Sasuke, you have a good basics and basic jutsu. But you never bother with your teammates. Do you even know where Naruto lives now? Sasuke, lose your arrogance and become part of this team. You'll never make it on this mission as you are now." Sasuke glared at Kakashi who merely looked back to the other two. "Naruto, Sakura, I want you to practice some taijutsu with me. I will show you the basics and you must master them before doing anything else."

"Demo! We have to get the Celia mountains!" Naruto argue. Kakashi nodded.

"That's why I insisted we cover so much ground in a day. That way we can practice along the way and not have to rush." Kakashi turned back to Sasuke. "Sasuke, I want you to work too. You won't be able to learn any of the techniques at the Celia mountains if you are willing to do anything to gain power."

"Hinata, you need to work on you confidence. You have the ability to do what you want. You're just too shy. I want you to practice taijutsu alittle more also. Then you'll be able to get through the mission without a problem. You have the talent. Kiba," Kurenai turned to him. "You need to work on teamwork. You too Shino. Other than that, you will get through this. I want you to work with Hinata on her taijutsu." Kurenai stared at the three genin. "Anything else?" No one spoke. "Good, now get to work!"

Asuma stared at his team. _'This will come back and bite me in the butt later.'_

"You need to stop focusing on the useless things in life. Boys, junk foods, and watching clouds." He felt Ino glaring daggers at him. "You also need to learn a few more advanced jutsu. All three of you rely on a special jutsu throughout everything. Just build up your stamina and stop goofing off. The mission comes first. You'll be able to learn a few more advanced jutsu once we reach the Celia mountains."

"I know you don't need to practice!!! My team has over come everything thrown at it and what's more-" Kakashi cut off Gai.

"Since you have been together a year longer and have had more missions, thus increasing your skills, all you need to do is perfect any weaknesses and not rely so heavily on a few moves." Gai glared at Kakashi before going into a speech.

"I was about to say that. Now, even though we are eternal rivals, we must not try to show up each other and-"

"Gai-sensei, he's gone." Tenten pointed out. Gai shouted at Kakashi's back about besting him once more and that it won't happen again.

"Alright, we have to improve ourselves because Setsuko-sensei isn't here to do so." Janghoon told the others. Riki snorted.

"Who made you the boss?!" Janghoon sighed.

"Listen, I don't want to fight. Setsuko-sensei said before that we need to work on teamwork. We'll do that and help each other the best we can." Seung nodded.

"Hai." She turned to Riki. "Riki-kun, we may not like it, but Janghoon is best for being the leader while Setsuko-sensei is gone. Mum and pop always made him study. He has the best knowledge out of us three." Riki stared at her before sighing.

"Fine. Only until Setsuko-sensei is back." Janghoon nodded.

"Good. Now let's work on our teamwork and skills."

"Why must I learn these foolish tricks?!" Bensha demanded. Kabuto sighed.

"Or-"

"If you merely repeat the snake's words, I will rip you open to see if you are indeed a puppet." Kabuto stared at Bensha. She had been getting more and more violent.

"You agreed to learning to use your powers again, correct?"

"My powers?! My powers are beyond you humans. I am here only because the wind has led me here." She stepped up to him and stared into his eyes. "No other reason." Bensha hissed as Kabuto backed away. "The snake will watch his back. Because of him I am now stuck in a shell of my former glory, my powers overwhelm the shell, ripping at the very seams of its existence. Should I use my full power, the body would not last even a fraction of a second. So my powers are locked away by the wind to keep the current Uindo Bensha safe. But I have more than enough power to tear you limb from limb without bothering to look at you! I want to know how to bring the creatures of air!!!" She grabbed Kabuto by the collar and lifted him off the air. "I do not want to bother with the snakes he uses! If he cannot give me the secret to summon from air, not ground, then he is of no use to me! I can overcome these fears, I am Bensha! That is all there is to it. Now, if he does not tell me how to summon the air, not snakes, then I will kill him." Bensha threw Kabuto to the side. "Go tell your master that I will not be denied longer. He has pushed me to the extent of my patience."

"Gomen, demo . . ." She glared at him. "He is busy. I can teach you the hands seals to summon birds but you have to sign a contract with them." Bensha smirked.

"I see. Well, show me this contract and I will sign it." Kabuto nodded.

Kakashi dodged a kick from Naruto.

"You're to slow and sloppy." Naruto glared at Kakashi.

"This is stupid!!! We should be going to the Celia mountains instead of this!"

"Naruto, Sakura is better than you in the basics at the moment. You have to do this in order to learn more jutsu." Naruto only glared as Kakashi sighed. "If you don't improve then Bensha can't be beaten. It is more powerful than us." Kakashi dropped his voice so other wouldn't hear. "Right now, you have no chance of get Setsuko back, even with the Kyuubi's help. You're the only one with enough raw power to take on Bensha, but because you don't have a good foundation, she destroy you no matter how much of the Kyuubi you use." Naruto nodded.

"Fine. I won't let Bensha have my cousin." Kakashi nodded.

"Good. At the Celia mountains, I'll train you to use the Kyuubi better, also, there are some jutsu that you'll be able to learn that the others can't." Naruto nodded once more. "Okay, let's work on that taijutsu some more."

Bensha pressed a blood cover hand onto the contract. The name above was Uzumaki Setsuko.

"Why don't you sign your own name?" Kabuto asked as he looked over her shoulder. Bensha glared at him out of the corner of her eye.

"This body is not mine. The blood is not mine. Therefore, I could not use it if I wrote my name." Bensha's hands moved quickly as if she had been doing them all her life.

"You learn fast." Kabuto commented as Bensha turned her attention to her hand as it slammed down into the ground. She removed it to see a small bird.

"What is this?" Kabuto bit back a laugh.

"That is a baby bird. With practice, you should be able to summon the head bird." Bensha knelt down to the bird and picked it up in her hand.

"I want you to tell you to spread the word to every bird. Tell them that Bensha is back. I except them to understand. If they do not, tell them that the wind has risen once more."


	8. Setsuko at Celia

Setsuko at Celia

Bensha stood on a branch watching the sky.

"Servant of Snake," Kabuto glared up at her. She had started calling him that. "Is the snake powerful?"

"Of course. He is one of the-"

"Quiet." She snapped. "I did not ask for his tales. I only asked his strength. You humans must always waste time explaining things. You would explain the color of the sky if you could."

"Actually, the reason why the sky blue is-" He was cut off as four thin needles landed millimeters away from his feet. Bensha had her arm extended toward him as she stared up at the sky.

"I do not care for the way humans explain the sky. Demons do not have to fret about such a useless knowledge. The sky is blue. That is all we need to know." She slowly turned her head to look at him. "But humans do not know when to leave things alone. In order to make up for what they cannot grasp, they fill their heads with empty knowledge. It is a disgrace to think that I am now confined to the boundaries of weak filth. I wait for the moment when the wind grants me my full power once more. I could make myself a suitable body, even if I am a mere spirit wandering the skies. I will rise again and curse humans. The demons will once more rule. And I will be god king. When that day happens, I will tear the snake apart for summoning me. It was not what the wind wanted." Bensha held her hands out in front of her. "These emotions that belong to Setsuko, I want them gone. If the snake cannot take them, I will kill him." Kabuto stared at Bensha before bowing.

"Gomen, I will take your request to Orochimaru-sama." Bensha looked back to the sky as Kabuto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto dodged a kick from Kakashi. Kakashi spun around and landed a punch on Naruto, causing him to fall down. Sakura charged him with a fist ready. She punched at him but he blocked it with his forearm. He quickly grabbed her arm and threw her across the field. Sasuke ran in with his hands moving to side chop him. Kakashi jumped over Sasuke and kicked him from behind, sending the boy into the trees.

"Good. You teamwork has improved along with many other skills. The Celia Mountain aren't far from here." Kakashi smiled. "Is team 28 ready, Janghoon?" Janghoon appeared in a whirl of leaves.

"Hai. Seung and Riki went to check with the other sensei. They should be here any minute now." The second his words died there was movement. Everyone else was in the clearing.

"Kakashi-san, how much longer do we have to go?" Seung asked. Kakashi looked up at the sky.

"I'd say . . . that we have five or so more hours till is shows." Gai sent Kakashi a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Celia Mountains only show themselves at dusk. We're in the right place, but the mountains will be hidden until dusk. Often, many ninja end up walking right around it, even if they knew the exact place. When it's dusk, then it appears and we should be able to get to the mountain without problem. We should rest until then."

A slender hand reached out and cut a small daisy from the grass with a kunai. Soft white hair was in a loose braid that stood out against her soft creamy skin. Dark violet eyes skimmed over the grass in search of flowers. A plain red brown sleeveless sun dress was a size to big and draped down on the ground as she stood to her full height. A violet ribbon tied around her stomach kept the dress from falling off easily. She turned her flushed face towards the other human in the field. A young girl, no older than 13, sat, meditating. She wore a dark gray tank top that was slightly baggy tucked into black short shorts. A red heavy jacket that only went down to her ribs had the sleeves pushed up to a few centimeters below her elbow. A black leather French brette (sp?) with a leather bill was some-what sideways and pulled down so her eyes was blocked from the side at a certain angle. She wore black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back. Her dirty blonde hair was in braided pigtails on either side of her head. They were piled on the ground and rested close to her black combat boots. She opened her dark green eyes. The girl stood up, revealing her pigtails to reach her knees.

"Robin, would you like me to make you a flower hat?" The girl, Robin, stared at her before smiling. Her skin was alittle pale and her upper lip was painted black. The black didn't seem to smear onto her bottom lip.

"Iie. When Tenshi comes, she'll want one. Maybe you could make her one."

"Hai. That's a good idea." Robin laughed.

"Thank you." The woman picked a few more flowers as Robin stared into the distance. _'. . . a group waiting and . . . three coming here . . . should be here by nightfall . . .'_ Robin smirked.

"Now we get to see some real action." She muttered to herself. She sat back down next to her naginata.

Gaara landed on a tree branch and waited for his two siblings to catch up with him. The demon had been screaming at him. Screaming something about a Bensha and death. He didn't know why he had been pulled this way. He just suddenly had to go somewhere. And somehow, he was being pulled in this direction. His sister landed close to him while his brother landed in another tree. It had always been that way. His sister would try to get as close as she could while his brother distanced himself. Not that it matter. Gaara took off once more when his siblings caught their breath.

Kakashi stood in a tree, waiting for the sun to set.

"What do you need?" He asked without turning. He knew who it was already.

"You . . . you really do love Setsuko-chan, don't you?" Kakashi turned to Naruto. The fox vessel was sitting next to him on the branch, letting his legs swing beneath him.

"Hai. Very much. Naruto, I would never hurt her. Don't you know this?" Naruto shrugged as he stared at the ground.

"I dunno. Setsuko-chan . . . she was very hard to tell. After all she went through . . . I don't know if she was immune to that kind of pain or not. I saw her get very sad sometimes but . . . I never saw her cry. I know she felt the same way but . . . she's shy like that." Kakashi sat down.

"Why . . . why don't talk this all over with Setsuko when she comes back." Naruto nodded.

"That would be nice." Naruto smiled to himself. "When she was around . . . the glares never hurt so much. Because she understood and I wasn't alone."

"Naruto, you were never alone." Naruto nodded.

"Hai, I know. But that's not what I meant. I meant like Gaara and Setsuko. Gaara knew all along and he became so cold it didn't matter to him. Setsuko though, she understood better than him." Kakashi and Naruto waited in silence for dusk.

No one could believe it. Dusk. Mountaina appeared only a second after dusk. Kakashi stared at the mountain in front of him. He had been there before, but it was still amazing. There was snow at the tops. Green covered a large part of the mountains and a few rivers flowed down from them. There were several mountains but the biggest overpowered the others.

"Come on." Was all Kakashi needed to whisper before the shinobi became blurs as they raced to and up the mountains. Finally, after what seemed like a hour, they stopped. A woman with white hair had her back turned to them. She was picking flowers. After a few minutes she looked up and turned to them.

"Setsuko." Seung whispered in shock. Janghoon moved in front of Seung. Kakashi reached back into his pouch.

"No." He saw the kunai in her hand as she turned to them. She raised her hand up.

"Bensha must be using henge." Sakura muttered an instant before Kakashi threw a kunai at her. Setsuko stared at the group as the kunai whizzed towards her head.

Naginata-Japanese polearm similar to a halberd

Halberd-ancient long-handled weapon, which the head had a point and several long, sharp edges, curved or straight, and sometimes additional points. The heads were sometimes of very elaborate form.


	9. Branch Family

Branch Family

The kunai flew towards her head. She didn't seem to pay much attention towards it. A questioning look was in her eyes. In an instant it was over. The group looked on in shock as dark red blood ran down pale skin and dripped onto the ground, staining the skin and grass. The green darkened along with a few petals on a flower that blood had dripped onto.

Bensha glared at Orochimaru.

"Snake, why must I wait?! Should the emotions not be gone? Have you lied to me? If so, then I will gladly rip off your head." Orochimaru sighed.

"Now Bensha, I haven't. I have to make up an entirely new seal again just for you." Bensha stared at him.

"That's not good enough. I want these emotions of hers gone." Orochimaru sighed and nodded.

"I know. It will only take me a few more hours to complete the seal. Until then, Kabuto can get you caught up on the current events." Orochimaru left while Bensha stared at Kabuto.

"Bensha-san, I know that Setsuko has not had much contact so I will . . . ." He trailed off as Bensha walked away.

"I tired of this." She whispered to herself as she walked out into the courtyard to wait. She easily leapt up into a tree to stand on a branch and stared into the sky.

Blood further darkened the fabric, if that was even possible. Green eyes blazed in anger as a blade was held in her hand right hand. Robin threw the kunai in her left hand to the side with some of her blood being flung with it. Setsuko stared at the group as if the kunai was never thrown. Robin moved into a fighting stance as she drew another blade. Setsuko turned her eyes down to Robin. The girl stood in front of her protectively.

"Setsuko-sama." She threw over her shoulder. "Please go to Yoko. I will take care of these fools." Setsuko didn't move. "Please Setsuko-sama. I cannot allow harm to befall you. It is safer."

"Why? Tenshi has their weapons." Each ninja check their weapons only to see them gone.

"Please understand," A deep harsh feminine voice came from their left. They turned to see a strange woman with their weapons at her feet. "Robin-chan is not going to let anyone hurt her family. She will not hesitate to kill you. She never has." She wore black silk pants and a very baggy white long sleeved shirt over it. A long dark green vest was over it and a gold silk ribbon was tied tightly around her waist. Two bracelets were around each ankle and her feet were clad in golden Arabian slippers. Her white hair had been pulled back into a low ponytail with her bangs grown out to her chin, most swept to her right side of her faces and the rest to her left. Her green eyes did not have the sweet smile her red lips carried and her eyes were mostly closed revealing her shiny gray eye shadow against her lightly tanned skin. "Please, before anymore problems, at least let us know your names in case we must carve your gravestones." Her threat was obvious.

". . . Hatake Kakashi"

"Haruno Sakura."

". . . . hmph, Hyuga Neji."

"Ano . . . H-h-Hyuga H-Hinata . . ."

"Hn. . . Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ch, how troublesome . . . Nara Shikimaru."

". . . Sarutobi Asuma . . ."

"Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Yamanaka Ino."

". . . . Aburame Shino"

"Rock Lee!"

"Uzumaki Naruto!!!!" Tenshi and Robin lost all color in their face and Tenshi was in front of Naruto before anyone else could say their name.

"You . . . you are Uzumaki? Tell me, where did you grow up?!" Naruto blinked a few times.

"Umm . . . Konoha?" The woman grasped his face firmly in her hand and looked it over. She stared at the whiskers.

"Setsuko-sama . . . she is your cousin, correct? On her mother's side? And on your mother's side, correct?"

". . . Hai . . ." Naruto stared at Tenshi in confusion. Robin eyed the others before dropping to her knees and bowing. Tenshi released Naruto and bowed. "Gomen! I did not realize you were of the Uzumaki clan. I have treated you harshly, forgive me." Naruto blinked a few times.

"Who . . . who are you?" Tenshi smiled at him. Her actions startled them.

"I am Uzumaki Tenshi. Uzumaki Robin is over there, protecting our cousin. Robin and I are of the Branch family, along with the other Uzumaki here, except one." Tenshi took Naruto's hands in her own. "Come. We have much to talk of. You must be happy to see your cousin, no?" Her giant mood swing took everyone off guard.

"Tenshi, that's enough." Tenshi turned to look at another woman. She was traditional meiko clothing. Her black hair had three different lengths. Her bangs were above her eyebrows, some hair in front was to her chin, and the rest of her had was pulled back. Her soft gray eyes stared at Tenshi. "You speak too freely." Tenshi glared at the woman.

"Oy, Yoko-chan, you should not be so harsh. Last I checked, you and I were not on different levels. You have no authority over me, Yoko-_chan_." Yoko glared at Tenshi before looking back to the shinobi.

"You come here and endanger Setsuko-sama. What is the meaning of all this?" Tenshi smirked.

"Yoko-chan! You didn't know! Yahari! (Of course) You were busy being egoisutikko. (egotistic) This is Uzumaki Naruto, a member of the Main family." Robin kept her eyes locked on the group of shinobi. She had long since gotten up from bowing and two blades were in her hands, ready to defend Setsuko.

"Oy, Tenshi, you're too noisy. If does not matter who is with them. They attacked Setsuko-sama. You know what must be done!" Robin hissed.

"Hai! Toshiko-sama told us before how to handle this matter." Yoko remarked coldly. Tenshi stood to her full height and rolled her eyes.

"Hmph. I know that. But do the others know that is it time." Yoko shook her head.

"Iie. You need to rush to them and tell them. While you are gone I will tell them." Tenshi nodded and disappeared in front of all the leaf-nin. Yoko stared at them.

"What is going on?!" Naruto demanded. Yoko smiled at him sadly.

"Perhaps it is best that I tell you. Toshiko-sama told the Uzumaki here that a group of nin were to come in search of answers to find Setsuko. If they should attack then a great test must be held. It was to see if they are indeed worthy to stand on this holy ground. So she has ordered the Uzumaki here to have a tournament when that should happen. Tenshi has gone to inform the other Uzumaki here. My duty is to lead you to the fighting grounds." She looked over to some trees. "Gaara-kun, you and your siblings are also in this tournament." The sand-nin dropped to the ground with surprise written across their faces. Yoko turned back to the leaf-nin. "There are a few exceptions to who will battle in this tournament. The Jounin all have proven themselves by reaching such a level. Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama, Janghoon-san, Seung-san, Riki-san. You are all considered worthy. You came here because you cared and-" Naruto cut her off before she could continue speaking.

"Nani?! I will fight like everyone else!!! I can't take short cuts in order to become the best!" Yoko blinked in surprise.

". . . H . . . hai! I a-agree with Na-Naruto-kun . . . I will fight as well." Hinata quietly told Yoko.

"Heh, I too with fight in this tournament. You can't deny me the chance to have a good fight and prove my skills." Riki smirked. Seung nodded.

"I will not allow you to leave me behind and have everyone else fight." Janghoon shook his head.

". . . hmph, guess I'll fight too." Yoko stared at them before nodding.

"Very well. Please come with me. Robin," She looked towards Robin. "Please take Setsuko-sama to a safe area to observe the fights then come to the fighting grounds." Robin nodded.

"Hai!"

Yoko stood in the middle of a fighting arena. She took two die and held them out in front of her.

"The way this tournament works is simple. I roll this dice," She held out a 18 sided die. "To see who will fight. After each fight, the dice will change shape and lose a side. That way the same person does not have to fight twice." She held out the other die with six sides. "This will be rolled to see which Uzumaki will fight." She turned to the five people on the other side. "I will introduce you so there is no mix up. Akira," A young boy, around the age of nine stood up from his sitting position. He had a long bow with his arm stuck through it and arrows strapped to his back. His head was shaved and he wore a sleeveless ripped blue shit and ripped black pants and ninja sandals. His eyes were closed. "Yukio," A huge man with dark brown eyes stepped forward. He wore black pants and a dark gray vest. His dark blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he had a small mustache. "Masaru," The man with light blue gray hair and dark blue eyes stepped forward. He wore a sleeveless traditional Japanese robe over a long sleeved shirt and had two samurai swords strapped on his his back at his waist. "Robin," Robin stepped forwards with her Naginata wrapped in an off white sheet and leather straps wrapped around that on her back. "Tenshi," Tenshi stepped forward and smiled. "And myself, Yoko." Yoko turned towards the shinobi. "We will begin." Yoko tossed the dice out, letting them roll before stopping. "The first match with be between Lee and Tenshi." Yoko walked over to the other Uzumaki. She shot Tenshi a glare as they passed. Tenshi smirked as she reached the center.

"Oy, Lee eh? Well, I hope you understand that you can die." Lee grinned.

"Hai! I am willing to risk my life in order to prove my skills!" Tenshi smiled.

"Hmph, I'm beginning to like you kid."

"Begin!" Yoko yelled out. Tenshi smirked as Lee got into his stance. Tenshi quickly disappeared from sight.

"Eh?! Were did she go?!" Ino yelled as she looked around.

"Tenshi has spent most of her life practicing on her speed." Ino whipped around to see Robin.

"What are you doing over here?" Sakura asked as the other genin stared at her. Robin glanced over her shoulder at Setsuko.

"Setsuko-sama would not allow me to take her away from this battlefield. I am here to protect her. Setsuko wanted to come over here. Also, before Tenshi left to fight, she said it would be a good idea for me to be over here to explain some things in case anyone was lost." She stared at the fight. Lee was being hit from all directions. "As I was saying before, Tenshi is faster than anyone I have every known of. And right now, she is not at her fastest speed." Shikimaru stared at her.

"How are you so sure? She can't be seen right now."

"Simple, when Tenshi is at her fastest speed, you could not even see Lee being hit."

_'Damn, she's too fast!' _Lee cursed as he hit the ground. He stood up quickly as Tenshi appeared in front of him again.

"Tell me kid, are you going to try your hardest. Because right now, this is pathetic. I am the one to decide if you are worthy and right now, you are anything but." Lee sat down and began to take off his weights. Tenshi stared at him. "Kid, a few weights aren't going to make that much-" Tenshi stopped when Lee dropped them, leaving a huge crater. She looked back up at Lee. "So, are you going to show me your top speed then?"

"Hai!" Lee disappeared from sight and appeared in front of Tenshi. He landed a punched right in her gut. Tenshi flew back several meters and landed on her feet. She spat out alittle blood.

"Hmph, I see." Tenshi stood up to her full height while holding her hand against her stomach. She turned to Yoko and smirked. She turned back to Lee. "Congratulations kid, I say you're worthy." Lee stared at her.

"But, the match just started." Tenshi smiled.

"Kid, you don't get it. It's not to see if you are a good enough fighter. This is a test of your soul. I like you kid. You've got a good heart."

"Eh?! But that match just started and he was only able to punch her once!" Kiba yelled. Robin stared at Tenshi with her arms crossed as Tenshi came to the side with Lee.

"This isn't a test to see if you are strong enough. Sometimes even the most skilled people are wicked. This tournament is to see who is worthy." Tenshi smiled as she patted Lee on the head.

"Good job kid." She turned and smirked at Yoko's glare. Yoko tossed the dice out to the side once more.

"Hinata and Akira." Hinata timidly stepped forward to face Akira. The boy smiled through closed eyes.

"Greetings. I hope this will be a good fight." Akira bowed. Yoko yelled begin and Hinata dropped into a fighting stance. Akira readied his bow and aimed. As Hinata charged he fired. The Hyuga heir moved out of the way of the arrow but was cut. Akira jumped up and shot off a few more arrows.

"Is that all he's gonna do?" Lee asked Tenshi. Tenshi shook her head.

"Iie. Our fight was short because I didn't want to really, fight and you had a good heart. Akira on the other hand . . . he may seem like a polite little boy but he will never let anyone off easy." Lee nodded.

"Demo . . . why does he have his eyes closed?" Tenshi smiled at Lee and patted him on the head again.

"Simple. Akira is blind."


	10. Battle of Life

Battle of Life

Akira leapt to the other side of the arena. He let seven arrows fly from his bow. Hinata dodged each one the best she could but she ended up with a arrow in her thigh. She feel to her knees in pain as she gripped her leg.

"Why are you fighting?" Hinata looked up at Akira as he readied another arrow. "You're heart is in bad condition. It cannot take much more damage than it has in the past." Hinata stared at the ground. "Give up. You will die. That is how this match will end if you try to fight me." Hinata felt fear wield up inside of her.

"Hinata!!!!!!" Naruto yelled. "Don't let this jerk get to you!!!! Come on, you can do it!" He cheered. Robin glanced at him. Hinata felt her body calm down somewhat as she gripped the arrow. She yanked it out and stood. Akira frowned.

"I do not wish to hurt you, yet you persist." Hinata fell back into her stance.

Tenshi frowned as she stood next to Lee. She turned to look at him.

"Akira is right. What happened to her?" Lee was quiet for a moment as he watched the fight.

"During the Chuunin Exams, Hinata fought with Neji. She would not give up, and that angered Neji. He showed no pity on her and almost killed her. Hinata barely lived after that fight, her heart was so damage that she still has coughing fits, at least, that's what Neji told me." Robin's eyes snapped over to Neji. Her eyes filled with anger as she glared at him before turning back to the match.

Hinata pulled an arrow from her arm as Akira sighed.

"Hinata-san, please understand, you should not fight. It is dangerous to your health." Hinata shook her head.

"Iie! I will fight. To change myself." Hinata charged forward. Akira leapt up into the air. Hinata reached into her pouch and pulled out several kunai. She throw them at Akira. The young boy bent and twisted in the air. He landed gracefully on the ground having dodged all the kunai. He reached back and pulled out the last arrow. Hinata had to lean back in order to dodge it, even then it ripped open her jacket. The heiress patted slightly as she stood up into her stance once more. Akira gently threw his bow to the side. He sighed.

"Gomen Hinata-san, but now I really will have to hurt you." Akira charged as Hinata did the same. He threw a punch as Hinata tried to kick his feet out from under him. The young boy flipped over her and tried to back kick her. Hinata turned and barely blocked. The two continued to exchange attacks as everyone watched.

"She is quite good. To force Akira to use hand to hand combat." Robin comment quietly. Tenshi nodded.

"Hai. I worry though, will she be able to stand that kind of pressure?" Naruto looked back and forth between the two.

". . . nani?" Robin sighed as Tenshi giggled.

"Akira uses a long bow. That takes a large amount of strength to use. His blows are very harsh."

Akira slammed his fist into her arm. Hinata faltered as the pain surged through her body but quickly knocked his hand to the side and hit his shoulder. Akira let out a yell and leapt away.

"What was that?" He asked. Hinata fell back into her stance. Akira tilted his head to the side. "You . . . you seem to fight with Gentle Fist . . . you are Hyuga . . . I will not allow myself to make that mistake twice." He charged forward and evaded her kick. Akira rammed his hand into her ribs. Hinata was thrown back and rolled alittle after she landed harshly onto the ground. "You're heart won't last much longer. Why persist?" Hinata forced her body to stand.

"I . . . I want . . . to change . . . myself, no matter what . . ." Akira frowned.

"Even if it kills you?"

"Hai!" Hinata charged.

"Yoko cannot possible allow this fight to continue." Tenshi muttered. Robin watched the fight quietly.

"Hm, this is Yoko. She is a fool when it comes to these matters. In her eyes, few are worthy to even know of these mountains." Robin watched Hinata cry out as she was kicked up into the air. Akira appeared in front of her and slammed her down into the ground. "I hope she survives. After all the warnings he gave her, Akira has already acknowledged her."

Akira landed a few feet away from the young girl. Hinata spat out blood as she stood.

"You will die if I hit you again." Hinata said nothing but charged once again. Akira sighed and readied himself. He launched a punch at Hinata but to his surprise, she did not stop as it hit her shoulder. The Hyuga seemed to move into the attack and slam her hands into his stomach. Akira felt to the ground in surprise. Hinata raised her hand high and slammed it into his chest. She collapsed after the finishing move. Tenshi quickly appeared beside her and caught her before she hit the ground. Akira laid on the ground and smiled. "She is more than worthy." He muttered before standing. Pain filled his side as he stood. Akira turned to Yoko. "Yoko-san, I am sorry, but I will not be able to fight again. Hinata-san has more than proven herself. She has rendered me useless for the duration of the tournament." Akira disappeared in a blinding light along with all his arrows and his bow.

"So be it." Yoko held the die in front of her. The side with Akira's name morphed and the word written on it was free. "Whoever wishes to fight can take his place." Robin watched Tenshi carry Hinata to the side lines. She gently placed her on the ground.

"How is she?" Tenshi smiled.

"Not too bad. I should be able to help." She held her hand above Hinata's heart. "Her heart is the only thing that may cause a problem. Toshiko-sama and I should be able to help. Please, if my name is called while I am gone, fight for me Robin." Robin nodded before Tenshi disappeared. She turned to Kurenai.

"You are her sensei, correct?" Kurenai nodded.

"Hai."

"Do not worry, Tenshi is a good doctor. With the help of Toshiko-sama, Hinata-san will be fine." Before Kurenai could respond Yoko threw the dice out. Robin stared at the dice.

"Masaru and Shikimaru." The battle between the two quickly began. Masaru took a step forward but froze. Shikimaru had already completed his favorite hand seals.

Kakashi turned from the fight with Shikimaru and Masaru. Setsuko stared at him.

"Toshiko has asked for you. She wishes to talk with you." Kakashi blinked then nodded.

Robin watched from the corner of her eyes as Setsuko took Kakashi away from the others. She went back to watching the fight. Shikimaru was starting another set of hand seals.

"She is gone." Setsuko turned to Kakashi.

"Nani?" Kakashi looked at her confused.

"I know what I am. I am not Setsuko. I have no memories of her. Nor do I know how to fight. I am merely doll." Kakashi stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" Setsuko pressed her hand against his face. It was cold.

"I am not alive as you are. I will always be cold. Because I am only holy mud that took human form. I contain the woman's soul. I am not Setsuko. I do not know her. I will never know her. Once her soul is returned to her body, I will fade." Her hand dropped to her side. Kakashi reached forward and brushed some hair out of her face. Her eyes remained distant and emotionless. "I am merely mud. Nothing more." Setsuko turned and started to lead Kakashi to Toshiko once more.

Bensha landed on the ground quietly. She stared up at the sky as she stood to her full height. She cocked her head to the side.

". . . I can smell his grief from here. I am bothered by this." She looked down and cocked her head to the other side. "Has the snake completed the seal?"

"Gomen, Orochimaru-sama has not yet learned to do so." Bensha turned to face Kabuto.

"I have been humiliated by the snake. He leads me on like some human. When I see him again, I will tear him apart, and then his spine will be my trophy." Bensha turned her back to Kabuto.

"Hm, I don't think Orochimaru-sama will like that idea." Kabuto smirked. Bensha did not turn to him.

"You make jokes at the expense of your superiors. Next time we met, I will rip out your tongue." Bensha was gone before another word could be said.

Masaru landed gracefully away form Shikimaru. The chuunin sighed.

"Che, I give up." Yoko turned her eyes to him in surprise. "He's beyond my skill. And I have almost no chakra left. I wouldn't last another minute against him." Masaru smiled at Shikimaru.

"Yoko, the boy has my approval." Yoko sighed and nodded. She rolled the dice again. Janghoon and Masaru. The man smiled as Janghoon stood in front of him.

"BEGIN!!!" Yoko yelled. Janghoon jumped away and let loose every kunai and shuriken he had, causing a black sky to come crashing towards Masaru. Masaru unsheathed his sword and swung at the metal sky. Most of the weapons were thrown back while Masaru was able to dodge the rest. When he landed on the ground from dodging, a net sprang out from the ground. Masaru dropped back into a stance and slashed the net in half.

"Guardimpact no Jutsu!!!" Masaru looked up to see Janghoon charging at him. With a smirk, Masaru stuck out with his sheath to Janghoon's head. To his surprise, the sheath shattered. Janghoon punched him in the face and threw several kunai after the falling form of Masaru. Masaru was able to flip himself in mid air and land perfectly on his feet. In an instant he slashed through the kunai coming towards him. Janghoon appeared in front of him with a fist coming towards his face. Masaru grabbed his arm and used it to propel himself up into the air. Masaru pulled his sword high above his head and brought it down with him. Janghoon lifted his arms up in front of his face and waited. He looked up to Masaru smiling at him.

"You've beaten me." Yoko gritted her teeth in anger before getting the dice out.

Setsuko opened a door and waited for Kakashi to enter. Tenshi was caring for Hinata on a bed in the corner of the dim room. An old woman sat in a chair facing a fire. She turned to pale blue eyes to him. Her face was a map of time.

"Ah, Kakashi. I've been waiting." Kakashi stared at her.

"You . . . are Toshiko-san?" The woman stood to her full height, four feet and nodded.

"Hai. Uzumaki Toshiko. I'm nearly one hundred and five years old." Kakashi felt his eyes widen as he stared at her. "I've only held on this long to tell you how to return Setsuko's soul to her body." The woman sat before the fire. "Sit, sit. I haven't got all the time in the world."

Yukio stared at the sea of bugs behind him before looking at Shino.

"You pass." Yoko stared at him in shock.

"Nani?! Why Yukio?!" Yukio looked at Yoko and smiled.

"Bugs trust him enough to risk their lives. That's all I need." Yoko closed her eyes before nodding.

"Fine. The next match." Yoko threw the dice. As they were falling to the ground, Yoko caught sight of Robin's glare towards Neji and a quickly look to Yoko. Yoko didn't need to nod in order to understand. Robin wanted to fight Neji. The meiko twitched her fingers ever so slightly in order to control the dice. As the dice landed, two names were clearly shown. Robin and Neji. Yoko stared at Robin as the girl took the center of the arena. Masaru looked over at Yoko.

"When was the last time Robin desired to fight one person particularly." Yoko did not turn her eyes to him nor did she respond. Masaru sighed. "Yoko, she nearly broke Yukio's arm when he almost split something on Setsuko." Yoko smiled.

"I know. I want to know her reasons. I also want to see if she indeed is worthy of being Keiko's child."

Robin pulled the Naginata off of her back and grasped a leather strap firmly. She threw the Naginata up into the air while holding the leather strap. The Naginata unrolled from the sheet and leather in air. Robin caught it without a problem and threw the leather and sheet to the side. Robin dropped into a stance with her weapon as Neji dropped into his.

"This fight . . . will not be like the others. I will kill you if the chance presents itself." Robin remarked coldly. Neji glared at her.

"You are the one that should worry. You bow down and do as your told, not caring about yourself at all. You are just like every other Branch Family." Robin was coming towards him the second 'begin' left Yoko's mouth. Robin took a swipe with the Naginata as Neji aimed a kick towards her legs. Neji was surprised when Robin easily leapt off the ground and kept her movements smooth and quick.

"Tenshi," Toshiko turned to Tenshi.

"Hai?" Toshiko smiled.

"Tenshi, I am afraid that you have to prepare everyone's things. I fear my predictions have almost come true." Tenshi had a grim look on her face as she stood.

"Hai." Tenshi knelt in front of Toshiko. "Toshiko-sama, thank you for placing your trust in me. I will miss you, Toshiko-chan." Toshiko leaned forward alittle as Tenshi kissed her cheek. "Farewell." Tenshi disappeared from sight. Toshiko turned to Setsuko as she stood by the doorway.

"You know what to do." Setsuko nodded and left. The old woman turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi, I will tell you exactly how to bring her back. But first, we must talk."

Yoko smirked as Robin's movements flowed together, almost as if it was some dance. Neji had narrowly missed losing his head several times.

"She will kill him if she decides to live up to her nickname." Masaru muttered. Yoko turned her eyes to him.

"I know." She looked back to Robin to see the girl standing. "That's my girl." Yoko whispered. _'Show them that you will never bow down as some weakling.'_

"Neji-_chan_, you're failures in your duties have reached my ears. I will no longer allow you to live. I no longer wish to warm up. Now we fight with everything we have." Robin removed her hat and jacket, throwing them to the side. The girl's jacket was gone, revealing the sleek muscle it hid. She slide into a different stance. Neji glared at her before getting back into his stance.

"Hmph, I wish to see if you are indeed destined to stay under the control of the main family like some dog." Robin's eyes hardened before she charged. She swiped up and twisted around as Neji dodged. She threw out a kick to Neji's feet, causing the boy to leap into the air. Robin wasted no time in jumping up into air with the Naginata twirling above her head. She brought it down upon Neji's head quickly before he could move his hands.


	11. Emotionless Executioner

Emotionless Executioner

Robin was thrown back to the ground by Neji's sudden spin and the chakra he used to reflect her. She landed gracefully onto the ground and glared at the boy as he landed. Robin simply moved her neck to the side, popping her neck and fell back into her stance.

"I will allow you a gift. For the next ten minutes I will not fight with chakra. You, however, may use as much as you so desire. But once those minutes are up, I will use chakra." Robin flew forward and blocked a blow to her head with the polearm of the Naginata. She spun the weapon, knocking Neji's hand away, allowing her the chance to take another swipe at him. But instead, Robin dug the blade into the ground and used it to pole-vault herself into Neji's chest, knocking the boy to the ground several feet away. Robin flipped in the air and swiftly pulled her weapon from the ground without stopping the flow of her movements. The girl crouched low to the ground and took off towards Neji. As he went to hit her, she leaned further down and pushed off the ground with one hand as the other held the Naginata close to her body. Her foot went up into his jaw, sending him into the air. "You disgrace shinobi. You do not understand the true meaning of your existence. You hid behind meaningless things such as proving yourself to the Head Family. I will not allow you to continue such disgraces." Robin charged once more as Neji laid on the ground and swung her Naginata into the ground in a horizontal movement as if to remove the boy's head. He barely pushed himself forward in time and lost some hairs. Robin back kicked the boy as he was moving behind her, causing him to stumble. She flipped up into the air and started to come at Neji's head as she landed. Neji stood and dodged her foot. He reached out and grabbed her long braids. Robin was kneeling on the ground as he held her away form him.

"You don't know anything about having the Head Family destroy your own parents. To be shoved down to serve inferior shinobi after being forced to bear a seal on your forehead because the Head Family saw fit." Her eyes were hidden in shadows as she lips turned into a smirk. A dry laugh escaped her lips. Neji tightened his grip on her hair. "What do you think is so funny?!"

"You live your life in a soap opera. I find amusing. I would like to destroy that life you live. So I will share a little story with you." Robin turned her head so he could see her laughing eyes.

Bensha leapt off of a large bird. She looked around to see herself in a forest.

"**Bensha-sama,**" The bird squawked.

"Hn?"

"**Do you need my services any longer?**"

"Iie. I will call you back if I need you."

"**Arigatou**." The large bird disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hm . . . tell me, what must I do now?" She whispered before listening for the wind.

Setsuko dropped the vase she was holding as her eyes seemed to stare off into the distance. The wind gentle blew her hair out of her face as she stared off. She turned her whole body to the direction she was looking in. She felt herself be pulled in that direction.

"I hope you understand, the Branch Family members Yoko and Robin are not themselves at the moment." Toshiko smiled as she spoke with Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" Toshiko chuckled dryly.

"I'm sure you noticed how cold they seem. Distant and hateful towards outsiders. Right now, Robin's only duty is to protect Setsuko-sama with everything she has. Once given a mission, it is more important than anything else. Also, Robin has good reason to distrust outsiders. To hate them. Only those she deems worthy will she remove her mask." Toshiko sipped some tea before she continued. "She had a hard childhood. She might not considered it hard, but still, it has taught her to distrust strangers."

"What happened to her?" Kakashi asked quietly. Toshiko sighed before speaking.

Robin smirked at Neji.

"The Uzumaki clan deals with very deadly jutsu. In order to keep the jutsu limited to those not considered very worthy, one of out ancestors decided to make it so that the stay in the Head Family. But, the Branch Family was angered that they were kept from their birthrights, so he made another way of limiting the jutsu to the unworthy. The Branch Family members could each learn one of the highest jutsu that we had. But it had to be the ones from the Death Scrolls. Each jutsu had several stages, the last one the most deadly. There is always a good chance that you can be killed by using the final stage. Now to my time." Robin twisted around with her Naginata, aiming for his hands. Neji let go of her hair and jumped away. When he landed Robin had stood up and faced him. "My mother was suicidal. She wanted to die more than anything else. But, she could not be allowed death if she could not pass her jutsu to her child. So she quickly found a man and had me. My father left soon after. When I was born, she soon began to set about preparing me for her jutsu. I quickly mastered the first few stages, but the final stage is always what gets a jutsu into the Death Scrolls. For the final stage to be learned, the student must fight their teacher. During the fight, the jutsu is used. Each would prepare for the final stage. To master this, you must be able to attain the final stage and kill you teacher with it. My mother did that." Robin fell back into a fighting stance. "I don't remember the fight though. I was only a few years old. She got to commit suicide. I mastered the jutsu. However, do to learning that jutsu at such a young age, I have been limited in use of my ninjutsu and genjutsu. But I have more than made up for it with my skills with blades and hand to hand combat. As a result I do not mind killing, thus earning me the nickname Emotionless Executioner."

"She can't trust people. She has only known those of the Branch Family. So, she will kill to protect those close to her. Because their love is all that she has known. And Robin will never let that go." Toshiko sighed.

"And Yoko?"

"Yoko . . . is a meiko. She will do what she needs to if she is to protect holy items. To her, the Celia mountains must never be violated. Once Yoko and Robin leave here, once they experience the outside world and get to know real people, you will see them for who they really are. Loyal to the very end. Please do not judge them until they leave this ground. Their actions are to protect the only things they have ever known. No matter what the cost."

Robin felt her hands move into a new position on the Naginata. Her weight shifted as she once more entered into a new stance. The girl tilted her head to the side.

"You have three minutes left. After that, I will show you the first stage with great malice."

"Hmph, you're a fool to think you can beat me." Neji dodged a strike from her Naginata. Robin followed through with a round house kick. She pushed off of his arms and landed away from him, in a low stance.

"I do not disgrace my family. I do not violate what my duties are. As a shinobi, you must follow your orders. No matter if you like it or not. You have to be able to decipher between reality and illusions. To chase after the Head Family with hate in your heart and a blade in your hands in hope that they will acknowledge you and praise you is an illusion filled daydream. You run from your pain by inflicting it upon those who are there for you to protect." Robin flew forward once more and kicked his arms with each leg as he blocked his head. She landed alittle ways away from him. "Humans exist to love and grow. Yet you stay in the past, crying about what the Head Family has done to you. You do not move on. You do not understand that as a ninja, you are to protect those weaker than you. Not chase after meaningless things. To do something such as that, you lose the right to be called shinobi."

Sasuke unconsciously reached up to the side of his neck. His cursed seal within a ring to hold it back. His mind momentarily drifted back to when Naruto dragged him back to Konoha and the cold glares he had received for the next few months after that.

Robin threw her Naginata at Neji. The boy easily dodged it.

"You lost your weapon. You're useless without it." Robin felt her eyes harden.

"Did I not just tell you of the Death Scrolls? Did your time not just run out? Now is the time that I show no more mercy. I will show you my jutsu." Robin stood up and held her hand in front of her. They quickly moved through a series of seals. There was a bright glow around her hands as a ball of thunder appeared in her hands. "I can summon anything." Robin whispered as she shoved her hands into the ball of lightening. Lightening wrapped around her body, her hair started to stand on end. The electricity gathered around her fists as she shot forward. Neji jumped away as her fist slammed into the ground he was standing on. She used her momentum to flip up into the air and start to throw lightening at Neji. Neji dodged them but not without being shocked and burnt a few times. Robin landed on the ground and pushed herself back up into the air. She began another set of seals. Robin spun in the air as she did the seals and the lightening shot out, wrapping around whatever it touched. Robin flipped around as she fell back to the ground. "Congratulations, you will see one of my favorite summons." Robin started a new set of seals. "It takes alittle more effort to summon them, though." Suddenly Robin stopped. The lightening around her disappeared as she turned to Yoko. Yoko stared at her a moment before her eyes widened.

"Yoko! We've outstayed our welcome." Tenshi yelled as she appeared beside Yoko. The meiko turned to Tenshi.

"You . . . you felt it too . . ." Tenshi shook her head.

"Iie! Toshiko-sama did!" Tenshi turned to the others there. "The demon Bensha is coming here. We've no match for her, we have to leave now!" Tenshi looked around. "Where is Setsuko-sama?!" Yoko looked at her.

"She went with Kakashi to see Toshiko-sama."

"She should have been back by now, she left right after I did!!" Yoko felt her eyes widen. She spun around to Robin. The young girl already had her jacket and hat back on. She was placing the wrapped up Naginata onto her back.

"It takes a great amount energy to summon living creatures, right now, I don't have the correct amount. Tenshi will have to check." Robin muttered as Tenshi disappeared. She turned to the leaf-nin and sand-nin. "Please, excuse our behavior here. We wish to return to Konoha with you. The Celia mountains will not last much longer." Robin bowed to them. "Understand, we acted to protect these mountains, they are the only home we have really known."

Setsuko felt the wind tug her towards the East. She started to move in that direction when someone grabbed her and lifted her up. Kakashi held her bridal style as he hurried to the others. Tenshi appeared beside him.

"Thank God, you've found her. We have to go-" Kakashi interrupted her.

"I know. Toshiko-sama told me all about it." Tenshi nodded.

"Good, then you understand."

Bensha had heard it. The wind told her. Someone had spoken about her. Some filth had spoken about her! With no connection to the wind! The second the wind told her, she had created a tornado. She was in the center, float high about the ground, with rage boiling up inside of her. She moved the tornado over land quickly as she went to find the one who talked about her. Her hair was flung wildly about in the wind as her eyes filled with anger. She was getting angrier by the minute.

"I will show them the true form of hell!!!!" She screamed.

Robin helped Neji up.

"Come on, we have to go." Neji glared at her.

"Why are you helping me?!" Robin glanced at him as she moved through the fields.

"I wish to fight you another time." Tenshi appeared beside her, holding Hinata, along with Kakashi and Setsuko. The young boy Hinata had fought was running along side of them. Akira leapt over a log before he spoke.

"How long do we have?" He asked Robin. The girl did not answer at first.

". . . ten minutes at most." She glanced around. "Toshiko-sama?" She asked Tenshi. The woman sighed.

"She knew this would happen. She wants to stay." Robin nodded before leaping up into a tree. Yoko was at the entrance of the Celia mountains performing seals. She slammed her hand down into the ground, causing a blinding light.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked Tenshi.

"Yoko had to seal up the holy nature of these mountains. Since these mountains will be destroyed soon, the enormous holy chakra can be stolen by the unworthy. One of the few jutsu she knows." Robin glanced over her shoulder one last time as she left the mountains.

Bensha's tornado ripped trees out of the ground. She landed with a light thud and walked towards a one room house. The tornado was behind her, destroying everything. Bensha kicked open the wooden door. An old woman looked up at her.

"Bensha, I've been waiting for you." Toshiko muttered as she stood. She performed a jutsu and a invisible force tried to shove Bensha back. The demon merely used her hand to dispel the attack.

"You speak of me as if worthy. And you try to defeat me, even though you know who I am. The wind tells me you can predict the future and you still attack." Toshiko smiled.

"Hai. I don't like the thought of dying without a fight." Bensha glared at her before appearing right in front of the old woman. She lifted her up by her throat.

"And I do not like the idea of humans living." Toshiko felt the hand tighten around her throat as Bensha pulled her hand up into a fist.

_A young woman stood up and smiled. She was around thirteen. Her silver hair was chin length and was angled so the hair was went up higher towards the back of her head. Her violet eyes danced in the wind. She wore a long red and black checkered scarf that blew in the wind. She wore black pant that hugged her legs snugly and were lined with red and stopped half a foot from her ankles. She also wore a strapless dress that had a few checked spots that came from the bottom left side of her dress and stopped on her stomach. She wore black long sleeves with a silver metal wrapped around half of her lower arm but did not cut into her wrists. She had a red leather strap wrapped around her right thigh a few times. The girl wore no shoes._

"_Gomen Toshiko." She whispered. "Arigatou for helping."_

Toshiko felt her eyes widen as Bensha tightened her grip.

_'A vision?! After all these years?!'_ Was the last thought Toshiko had before a crunching noise reached her ears and her world faded away.


	12. Tenshi and her big secret!

Tenshi and her big secret!

Robin looked at Tenshi. She was blushing bright red. Her secret had been discovered by the shinobi. It was a known fact for those who lived with her at the Celia Mountains, but to these strangers, it was a shock. She glanced over at Yoko who stared at the big man, Jiraiya was it? Robin turned her eyes to the man. He had been able to discover something no one else could unless they knew her enough to call themselves family. Her mind briefly drifted back to events leading up to this.

**Flashback**

Setsuko felt Kakashi put her down. The girl turned to him and only stared. Yoko moved over to her and pulled her to the side. They had been running for over a hour. Akira said that Bensha would not come after them and the Branch Family seemed to except his words without hesitation. Robin stood by a tree near Setsuko and Tenshi checked Hinata. The three males took to their own ways. Akira sat down and leaned against a tree to rest, Masaru meditated, and Yukio simply scouted the area. Ino and Sakura stood next to each other, quietly thinking of what had happened before they left. Sasuke sat in a tree and absently placed his hand over his cursed seal as the words Robin spoke during her fight echoed through his mind. Shikimaru and Choji talked amongst themselves. Kurenai helped Tenshi and Kiba petted his dog while Shino stood off to the side in his own world. Tenten sat close to a standing Neji who mulled over his fight. Janghoon sat under the tree his sister stood in and Riki grumbled about not fighting. Asuma stood close to Kakashi and the two stood in silence while Naruto stood close to where Setsuko was. Gaara stared at Robin and Temari stared at him. Kankuro stood away from his siblings with his puppet. Lee and Gai were talking about the speed Tenshi displayed.

"Gai-sensei, how could Tenshi be faster than me?" Gai shook his head and sighed.

"Lee, not only is she older, but she must have spent most of her life on her speed." Lee looked down for a moment before looking back up with determination burning in his eyes.

"I will beat Tenshi in speed or I will run around Konoha 200 times!" Gai smiled and patted him on the back.

"That's the spirit!"

Tenshi sneezed a few times. Kurenai looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" Tenshi shook her head.

"Iie. Maybe someone is talking about me." She muttered before going back to Hinata.

Asuma glanced at Kakashi. The two stood in silence.

"So," Asuma broke the silence. "What is going on with Setsuko?" Kakashi sighed and shrugged.

"Things seem to get more complicated as we go. From what I learned, the Setsuko with us now carries the soul of Setsuko we know, but at the same time, she's not Setsuko or even human." Asuma stared at Kakashi in confusion.

"Then what is she?"

Neji glared at Robin. The girl glanced over to him as the genin marched over to her.

"Is there something you want?"

"Why did you let me live? You obviously dislike me, you won. Why spare me?" Robin closed her eyes as she leaned against the tree.

"It . . . it was not your time. You were able to last over ten minutes with me. I used the first stage. I consider you a worthy opponent. But you are filled with illusions. In order to beat me, beat them. You can't fight with every ounce of your body if you do not have a clear mind. You'll hold yourself back."

"What do you know about real life? You've lived your life in the mountains. You couldn't have fought enough times in order to know what real battle is." Robin's eyes snapped open and glared at him.

"I have killed enough to know the difference between illusions and reality. I have killed enough to know what is the fine line that makes it possible to overcome your disabilities and win. When you have nothing holding you back, when you can fight and know the truth behind it all, that is when you truly win! Because you aren't blinded by fantasies is why you can push yourself beyond all possibilities. You know that you have no lies, nothing to hold you down. No nagging thought about how you should act to make those fantasies come true. You can surpass everything. Because you have fought your demons and won. That is when the mind can overpower the body. That is how you win when it seems as though you are tied or losing. Once you are able to banish your demons, face me. Then we shall truly see who is to win. Because it will be a true test of skill. Until then, you will never be able to stand against me." Robin left the boy to his thoughts as she moved closer to Yoko to speak with her.

Robin dropped to the ground with a light thud. It had been several days since the incident at the mountains. She checked over her shoulder and turned to Yoko.

"What should we do now?" Yoko sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I do not know. This world is new to us." Tenshi dropped down next to Yoko.

"Yes, but perhaps Konoha is were we should go. It is the home of the Uzumaki. We would have lived there if it wasn't for Toshiko taking us and our parents to the Celia Mountains." Masaru nodded his head in agreement.

"Hai, Tenshi is right. That is the only place we have left to turn to." Yoko glared at the ground.

"I do not like it. We do not know this place."

"We don't know any place." Robin countered. "Toshiko-sama made sure of that. The only place we even know of is Konoha and the Uzumaki estate."

"Hai." Tenshi agreed. "Toshiko-sama made it that way. So we would return because that is where our family is." Robin sighed and nodded.

"I don't know why though. But enough about this, I'm getting hungry." She looked around as she put her naginata down. "I'll go hunt some food." Tenshi rolled her eyes.

"Always the tomboy."

"Always the girl." Robin retorted before she darted off. Masaru shook his head and turned towards Yukio as the large man came over to them.

"Yukio, how are you doing?" Yukio smiled.

"Speed ain't my thing. Strength is. You know that." Masaru laughed lightly and nodded. He looked at Yoko.

"Yoko, isn't it time for you to change into something suitable?" Yoko looked down at her clothes. The traditional meiko outfit was torn up and dirty. She sighed and nodded.

"Hai." She wandered away from them.

Kakashi glanced over at the clay doll. She stood behind them staring off into space. Robin had left and she seemed to be the only one Setsuko would willingly talk to. Naruto sat away from everyone. The copy cat ninja made his way over to the blonde. He quietly sat down and waited in silence.

". . . Kakashi-sensei . . ." He looked at his student. "I . . . I'm sorry." Kakashi's eye widened in surprise and confusion.

"What do you mean?" Naruto sighed as he stared at the ground.

"When . . . when I first found out that Setsuko-chan loved you . . . . I hated you . . . because you could take her away." The boy sat up at the sky and continued before Kakashi could say anything. "Then . . . I didn't want her to get hurt by you . . . I wanted to make sure she was safe . . . and guess what happens then? She disappears for a month . . . I was scared that she would be hunted down . . . after she came back . . . she died . . . I didn't want to think that she was dying." Tears lined his bright blue eyes. "I wanted her to stay . . . because she was the one just like me. She knew. She cared. She was my big sis. She understood it all and always wanted me to be happy . . . when . . . when I found out . . . I was mad at both you and her. I was mad at you because . . . she liked you more . . . because . . . she chose you . . . over me . . . and I was mad at her because she said she'd never leave. But she was leaving. I thought she lied. I hated her. I hated you. I hated everyone. Because once again, I was alone. I never wanted to share her. I wanted her to be with me always. She was my sis. I loved her like it. I didn't want her to love you more."

"Naruto . . ." Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder. "It is possible for someone to love another the same amount as always and still love a new person. Setsuko . . . she didn't know what she was doing when she disappeared." Naruto wiped any tears away with the back of his hand.

"I know. But I miss her so much. I knew her just for a small time . . . but it felt like . . . . like a lifetime. She was there for me. She understood better than anyone else." Kakashi nodded sadly.

"Yes, but unfortunately, Setsuko has always harbored a general hatred towards humans." The two turned to see the clay doll staring at them as she spoke. "I feel this whenever I met someone new. Hatred grows rapidly whenever I met a human. It was amazing that the Setsuko you talk of was able to have these feelings towards you. I doubt that she would have been able to form these emotions towards others. And I cannot fathom how she was able to even like you Kakashi. You are merely human. Not at all like Naruto. It is odd that this would happen. She was hunted by humans at a young age and forced to become a killer." Kakashi stood up quickly.

"You said you didn't remember Setsuko's life!" The woman merely stared at him.

"When Bensha and I are close, I will have fragments of her memories for a short time."

Robin swung herself off of a tree branch and leapt into the air. She pulled her arm back and threw several kunai at the ground. The girl landed and jumped back while throwing more kunai. She landed on the ground and slid back a few feet while crouching. Robin looked up at the two rabbits she had just killed. She knelt down and pulled two knives out of her boots. She looked over her shoulder in surprise. Gaara stared at her.

"Yes?" He didn't say anything for several minutes.

"You killed your mother too?" Robin nodded slowly before turning her back to him.

"So what if I did? I was too young at the time. Besides, she already chose her fate. She just used me to accomplish her goal."

"So you hate her?" Robin shrugged.

"I don't know her. She's just another faceless person that I have killed. How can I hate someone I don't know?" Robin sighed and looked at the sky. "But . . . I do thank her. For teaching me." She looked back at Gaara. "Was that all you wanted?" Gaara shook his head.

"No, I want to test my existence."

Yoko slowly moved her hand into one of her sleeves and searched for something. After a few minutes, she pulled out a pouch. Carefully she pulled off her robes and sat on the ground in her underwear. She pulled the pouch open and laid out small bundles of string. She looked through them all, checking what colors she had. Red, gold, yellow, a egg-shell white, black, another red, green, blue, another black, another egg-shell, another gold, orange, and another red. Yoko sighed as she dug into the pouch once more. She pulled out a thin metallic wire.

Robin dodged a wave of sand.

"You fool!!! This is not the place!" She jumped out of the way of more sand.

"This is a fight, not talking time." Robin rolled out of the way of sand and turned. Sand was come right at her. She didn't have the time to dodge so she held her arms up on front of her as shield for her face. The sand slammed into her and threw her into the air. Robin coughed out alittle blood before she felt her eyes harden. Her fist clenched as she spun in the air and landed perfectly on her feet. Robin stood to her full height. She performed a rapid series of seals.

"I will grant you the joy of seeing my favorite summon. It will be a glorious death for you." Two strange white balls of light appeared. Each one connected to one of her arms at the wrist. Two large blades formed and were strapped to her wrists. The blades curved in slightly and each had a handle that she grab to control the blades better. Robin tightened her grip on the handles before charging. The sand came at her and Robin slashed it in half and continued running. She tackled Gaara only to be stopped by the sand. Robin slashed at it several times but nothing happened.

"ROBIN!!!" Robin turned her head towards Tenshi. The older Uzumaki threw her away from the boy and turned to Gaara. "Listen kid, I don't know what the hell is going on, but I don't care! Just save your flirting till after Robin finishes."

Robin dropped five large rabbits and seven large fish onto the ground. Masaru smiled at her.

"You seem to have taken awhile."

"Hn." Was the only answer he got as the girl disappeared. Yukio came over and picked up the fish and rabbits.

"I'll fix it." He muttered before wandering off. Masaru rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What's wrong?" He turned to see Yoko. She was red pants and a oriental top. It had long sleeves and it reached down pass her but as though it was a dress. The bottom half was red and ended at a gold line close to her armpits. The rest was an eggshell white. In between the two colors and on her heart was a yin-yang. The shirt was trimed with a dull gold. She had black slip on shoes. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail and had a tight braid looped around that. The girl had a dark red panted onto her eyelids and even darker red lips.

"Things . . . just seemed to move fast, that's all." Yoko sighed and nodded.

"Hai." She twitched her fingers slightly. Masaru looked at her curiously.

"Why are you doing that?" Yoko shrugged. "You'd leave a trail so you can't do that as we move and once Yukio is done we'll get going." Yoko sighed.

"I guess I just don't want to be caught off guard. Besides, this is the most I've ever had to practice on others. I just want to see what I can do." Masaru sighed and shook his head.

"I'll never understand women." Yoko smirked.

"And Tenshi?" Masaru only sent a dry glare towards her.

They moved the next few days without stopping unless they were going to rest for a short time or eat. Gaara and Robin seemed to be at each other's throats the entire time and Naruto spent a lot of time with Hinata along the way. Robin had spoken to the pale girl after she woke and later announced that she and Hinata would train together from now on. Tenshi had only laughed and patted the girl's head, saying that little tomboys were funny. Yoko seemed to always twitch her fingers when they rest. It was until the third day into their journey back that they learned the reasons.

"Kuso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled as a kunai cut off some of his hair. A ninja from sound had seen them and attacked. The Branch Family merely held the others back as Yoko smirked.

"Naruto-sama, please stay back." She started moving her fingers quickly.

"What is she doing?" Sakura asked Masaru. The older man laughed.

"Well . . . Yoko had a reason for twitching while we've been traveling." Yoko moved her hands around and it was then that they realized something was attached to her fingers. String. She smirked before she moved her fingers again. The sound ninja hung in the air, dead with his mouth and eyes sewn shut. Blood dripped from small cuts all over. "She has been weaving string around the areas in case something like this happened." The woman turned back to the others.

"How far until we reach Konoha?" Akira was silent for a moment before speaking.

"There is a large group of people northeast from here, might be about half a day's walk." Yoko nodded.

"Then we run." She took off run. Robin turned to the other's questioning looks.

"Because Akira is blind his other senses are amazingly strong. He knows where people are within a certain distance."

Yoko waited as Kakashi explained to the Konoha guards that they weren't going to be a problem. She turned to Robin.

"You have revealed many secrets to these people Robin. Care to tell me why?" Robin was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Toshiko-sama spoke to me about this when we made the clay doll. She told me to watch over Setsuko until her soul is returned. She also said that in order to do so, I cannot keep many secrets from them." Yoko looked annoyed as she turned her head towards the shinobi.

"Hmph, I sense many things from them. I do not trust them. Something is wrong about many of them."

"Really? Which ones?" Robin seemed interested as Yoko only smirked.

"You many not be bothered by telling your secrets, but I do feel bothered when I tip my hand to all." Robin smiled.

"I see. So you're worried about Setsuko-chan too!" Yoko blinked as she looked at Robin before rolling her eyes.

"I hate it when you aren't serious. Like a little kid."

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm 13. I'm allowed to be like this." Robin deadpanned and Yoko rolled her eyes once more.

"The second your duties of protecting Setsuko-sama is over, this is what it is going to be like, isn't it?" Robin shrugged as she glanced at Setsuko. Her face hardened as she turned back into the distant Uzumaki known as the Emotionless Executer.

"When it comes to my duties, I will never allow myself to be off guard or fail. It is the way things are. As a ninja, I must not allow anything to interfere with the mission. If I see something or someone that may be considered a threat, I must eliminate them. I can not be a young child but a warrior during my missions. If I have no duties to fulfill as a ninja, then I will be a young girl. That is how things are." Yoko gentle placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I don't think Neji was a threat to Setsuko." Robin glared into space.

"I felt offended that someone would treat those that they are to protect with such disgrace. Those who fail at being a true ninja are considered a threat to me." Yoko sighed as she pulled her hand back.

"I see." No more words could be spoken because Kakashi had come back. They could go see the Hokage now, all of them.

The Uzumaki entered the woman's office on edge along with several ANBU. They were not happy about Robin and Masaru carrying their weapons. Akira had also refused to part with his bow and arrows. Yoko had simply moved the ANBU to the side with her string and marched forward. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked up at them all surprised.

"Who are you?" Robin glanced at the clay doll who hid behind Yukio. Yoko was introducing them when Setsuko stepped out from behind the huge man. Tsunade stared wide eyed at them. "S . . . Setsuko?! They brought you back?!" The Hokage smiled as she slowly stood up.

"Tsunade, don't. She's not human." Robin looked at him surprised. Not many people were able to tell the difference. No one in a single glance. Tenshi stepped forward to try and keep things calm.

"Listen, it has been a long a tiresome journey. Perhaps it would be best if we just have some tea and relax. The men should probably leave too. That way there won't be too many embracing situations with what we have to show you."

"NANI?!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Why do you get to stay and we get kicked out?!" Tenshi rubbed her forehead.

"Well, Setsuko might have to take her clothes off so it would be easier if just us girls stay. I know that Robin, Tsunade, Yoko, and I won't mind. If some of the other girls don't mind they can stay."

"Why are you staying?" Jiraiya demanded. Tenshi looked at him alittle confused.

"What do you mean, what's wrong with me staying?" Jiraiya glared at her as he announced a huge secret of hers.

"Because you're a guy!!!"

**End Flashback**

Robin stared at the man. Everyone but the Branch Family and Jiraiya stared at Tenshi in shock and disbelief. Tenshi was bright red and had looked away embraced and quite flustered. Yoko sighed and shook her head.

"No one has been able to discover that without being told." Robin commented quietly. "You are indeed something else. Tell me, how did you know Setsuko was not a human and Tenshi was male?" Jiraiya smirked.

"The proportions are all wrong. Setsuko has a smaller waist by four inches, slimmer legs and arms, and her breasts are three inches bigger and her butt is two bigger. And the cross-dresser has no feminine aura. I feel nothing when I look at him." Jiraiya announced. Naruto gapped at Jiraiya for looking at his cousin like that, Kakashi felt his eyebrow twitch as he glared at the man, Yoko stared at him in horror, Tenshi was close to tears, Tsunade was about to strangle Jiraiya, the old pervert stood tall, proud he knew such things, and the rest were either in shock or disgust. Robin, however, sighed and shook her head. He was something else alright. He was a super pervert in a class of his own.

Wow! Betcha didn't see that one coming!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Settling In

Settling in

Robin looked back to Tsunade as everyone else stared at Jiraiya or Tenshi.

"Hokage-sama, perhaps I should explain things. We are the Uzumaki Branch Family. Toshiko-sama, a power meiko, had the power to see the future. She used this power to help plan for this event. I am Uzumaki Robin. My duty is to guard the Setsuko you see right now." Robin glanced at Setsuko to make sure that the clay doll did not seem bothered. "Perhaps it is best if I give you this. Toshiko-sama wrote this for you before she died." Robin held out a scroll. Yoko stared at her in surprise in confusion.

"Robin?" Robin didn't glance at her as she explained.

"Toshiko-sama knew that I would be the one to carry it. I would guard it with everything I had. It was the best choice." Robin moved over to Setsuko. "We will be walking around this village. It is best I know it before I go home." She led the clay doll away. At the door, Robin turned back to the others. ". . . I would . . . like to become a genin once things have settled." Robin left with Setsuko. Yoko turned back to Tsunade as the Hokage read the scroll. Tenshi glared at Jiraiya.

"What, you're the one dressed like a woman." Tenshi turned away with her nose in the air.

"I may have the body of a man, but I have the soul of a woman!!!" Yoko sighed and nodded.

"Hai, it's true." Ino turned to her with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a meiko, it's my job to know these things."

"Robin." The girl turned to Setsuko.

"Hai?"

"Why do you want to be a genin?" Robin smiled gently at her.

"Because I am a ninja. I was taught to be one. It is true that I might not have the same teachings as others, but I fight as a ninja. Now, I wish to fight under the leaf. As other Uzumaki shinobi have in the past. I want to stand with them."

"Is . . . . is that your goal?" Robin shook her head.

"Iie, I . . . my goal in life . . . is to find a way to protect all those precious to me. I don't want them to be hurt or sad ever."

"Why?"

"Because that would make me sad." Robin beamed.

"I see." Before anymore words could be spoken, a ball flew towards Setsuko. Robin slashed the ball in half with a blade and moved into a fighting stance. The children, who had accidentally kicked it in their direction, were in shock from what just happened. A boy with a blue scarf and goggles on his head had a huge grin.

"WOW!!! Cool move! Can you show me it?!" Robin, sensing no danger, returned her blades back into her boots.

"Who are you?" She asked in a distant tone. She wasn't looking at the boy, she was looking at the man behind him.

"You are a ninja? What are you doing in-Setsuko?!" Iruka yelled in shock. Setsuko shook her head.

"Iie. I contain her soul but I am not her." Robin stood in front of Setsuko and glare.

"Tell me, you let these children play so wildly?"

"Listen, I'm their teacher and they had recess! Now, show me your passports and why you are here." Robin looked at Iruka for a moment before sighing and shaking her head.

"I have no passport. I have lived away from the world too long to know that it was required. Perhaps I should speak to Naruto-sama about this." She muttered the last part to herself but Iruka caught it.

"You know Naruto? How?" Robin looked up at him surprised and blinked.

"Eh? Oh, Naruto? He is a member of the Uzumaki Head Family. I am of the Branch. I don't know exactly how we are related, but I think we're cousins twice removed." Robin turned her attention to the three children staring up at her with stars.

"You know boss?! Wow!!! And you're fast and cool ninja! You've got to teach us something!!!!" The little girl yelled. Robin blinked and then realized that other kids were drifting towards them.

"Eh . . . I . . . I must attend to my-" She didn't get a chance to finish. The kids all piled onto in excitement. Robin yelled out for help as she was buried under the kids.

". . . I believe this is the first encounter with young children Robin has ever truly had." Setsuko remained distant as she voiced her thoughts.

Kakashi waited silently as Tsunade finished reading the scroll.

"Kakashi," Her voice startled a few and drew attention away from Tenshi. "Uzumaki Toshiko has written that you would know about Bensha. She told you?" Kakashi nodded. Everyone wanted to know.

"From what I was told, Bensha has been around for a long time. Toshiko-san told me about everything we will need to know."

"Please, tell us." Tsunade asked quietly and Kakashi nodded.

"Hai. I should start with Bensha and her connection with the wind. Apparently, in the beginning of time, the wind developed its own mind. Toshiko-san didn't say how though. From what she said, the wind wanted to experience the world more than it could already. So it broke off a piece of its mind and slowly pushed energy into it, causing a creature to be born. That was Bensha. Bensha was a name given to it because it could hear the wind. It was believed that the wind knew everything and when Bensha used its connection to the wind to its fullest, Bensha could even see into the future. Since Bensha was from the wind itself, it knew many powerful secrets and learned and harnessed many different powers. It was considered to be one of the most powerful demons around. But then, for some strange reason, Bensha disappeared. Even Toshiko-san didn't know what happened. Toshiko-san also told me about why Aka Yuki attacked Setsuko's birthplace and what has happened. Apparently, Aka Yuki was the Uindo Bensha for many reasons. It seems that over the centuries the Uindo Bensha had slowly started to become smaller and more human like. They bowed down to the wind no matter what the wind asked. In this sense, the Uindo Bensha became a insult. They were weak willed and never seemed to live long. Aka Yuki was abandoned in the forest and found by the Wolf God. She was raised by the wolf and taught some of its techniques, such as Setsuko's ability to use her blood as a weapon. The wind then told Aka Yuki to go to where Setsuko would be born. It seemed that the wind wanted someone who wouldn't bow down to it. Who would not follow it blindly. It chose Setsuko because she was about to born and she was Uzumaki. The highest form of the Uzumaki blood-limit allows them to have the ability to absorb and adjust to any chakra inside of them. Demons . . . don't really have the kind of souls humans do. Their morals and wills are completely different. Demons seem to be power hungry and violent. The wind wanted someone who wouldn't bow down to it. Who wouldn't even know about it till a later time. So it chose to have the Uindo Bensha become human. It wanted someone with the human resentfulness of giving up. When Setsuko was given the cursed seal, her body was, in a sense, killing itself. It was a chain reaction of her demonic healing abilities. The only way the seal would leave was if she was dead. But, it seems like the wind could not get another suitable human host for awhile and brought out Bensha. Bensha took over her body as a way to preserve Setsuko's body."

"But . . . I thought Bensha was dead . . ." Sakura trailed off, slightly confused. Kakashi shook his head.

"That's the weird part. Toshiko-san said that Bensha never really died. Only sealed itself inside of its powers to wait until it would return. It seems that this resurrection was premature."

Bensha pressed her hand against her shoulder as she thought things over. The wind had said yes to the old woman. The wind said no to the masked man. The wind said no to the people with the masked man. It made not sense. Why did it plan for things this way? Shouldn't she, Bensha, know such things? Was she not the demon who once ruled the world with an iron clad fist? Was she not a demon who was once feared by every demon and human alike? Yet she was not allowed to know her parent's reasons? She was not allowed to know her own reasons? This made no sense. She was standing on top of a huge tree in a vast forest that went as far as the eye could see. A grim look passed over her face as she knew the words Kakashi was speaking. She knew what he would say next. She opened her mouth and began to recite most of the words with him over the long distance.

"Three hundred and twenty thousand years ago, I sank into the darkness. My spirit burst forth into the wind. My power resides within the depths of my successors. I wait for the moment I can wake with new life. I wait for the wind to whisper my time. My rest has been disturbed too soon. Now I hunt the one who thought they could summon Bensha."


	14. Now and Never

Now and Never

Bensha felt the wind tug at her hair. She looked up at the sky with calm eyes. She stepped off the tree and fell to the ground. She landed with a light thud and started walking.

"Tell me," She spoke quietly to the wind. "my resurrection, how do I return the path of events for it? How do I return Setsuko to her rightful place in this world and sleep again?" The wind didn't answer. Bensha didn't seemed phased by this. "Or will you let me find my answers? If so, will you let her fears harm me?" The wind was still and Bensha laughed. "Or course!!!! The snake must to be destroyed before I am released!!!" Bensha smirked. "Then the snake will die." Bensha leapt up into the trees once more and jumped form branch to branch as quickly as she raced towards the Hidden Sound Village. "And I will rest until the wind decides my resurrection!"

Yoko watched Tenshi drink from a cup. The Branch Family had finally returned to the Uzumaki Estate. Yoko had been surprised by the outsiders staying. The two children and the masked ninja. And Tsunade said that the sand triplets would be staying there. They had too much room for the small amount of people staying there. The meiko stared down at her tea.

"So what's wrong?" Tenshi asked gently. Though the Leaf-nin were in shock by her real gender, Yoko knew better. The two had grown up together and Yoko had seen Tenshi before Tenshi realized her true nature. She just was too feminine too be male. While almost every single man would refuse to dress as a woman, Tenshi embraced it. Yoko had watched Tenshi turn from the gentle and shy boy into the quick prankster/peacemaker woman. Tenshi did things her own way and saw no problem with the way she was. Though male, Tenshi was always referred to as her. But . . . what most prompted the unique way she lived was when Yoko was a young girl being taught to be a meiko. When Toshiko had first shown her the ways, Yoko was eager to try her new abilities. She used her abilities to improve her jutsu from the Death Scrolls. She looked at everyone's soul. When she had seen Tenshi's, it shocked her. Tenshi had a girl's soul. When she thought about it, it all made sense. Tenshi always dressed in clothes that could be for either gender and he always seemed to gentle where as other boys would be rude and harsh. He spent more time making sure he looked nice than she did. And he seemed to have faint crushes on other men. When she told all this to Tenshi, he seemed happy. He smiled at simply said, _'Arigatou Yoko-chan. You have made things easy for me. Now that I know the reasons, I am no longer worried.'_ The next time she saw him, the little boy she knew was gone. In his place was a cute little girl who would always seem like a late bloomer in life. Tenshi could be mistaken for a real woman anytime. People always saw her as a flat chested pretty woman. Yoko snapped out of her musings.

". . . arigatou, Tenshi-chan." Tenshi blinked in surprised.

"Nani?" She asked in confusion. Yoko looked up at her a smiled sadly.

"Ore . . . ore . . ."

"Hai?"

Robin watched Setsuko. The woman was picking flowers again. That's all she seemed to be able to do. Her domestic skills were . . . useless, at best. The only things that Setsuko could do was wash _some_ laundry, knit, and sew. That's all. It appeared that fighting was her true calling. No matter how much they tried, she made things impossible. Yukio tried to teach her to cook. Setsuko is only able to boil water. Gardening . . . everything she touched, died. Cleaning . . . well . . . it was alright . . . singing . . . it was useless to try and find that out until she got her real body back. But the Setsuko from holy mud seemed to be able to carry a tune. She could only do alittle bit of laundry. She was slow and clumsy. She couldn't do a lot of laundry at once, somehow they seemed to leave huge stains on the clothes that weren't there before if she did a lot. Interior decorating . . . Robin gave a small shudder. The woman was only able to do some basics, everything else seemed to come from nightmares Robin had buried and tried her hardest never to look back on. Setsuko had no real idea how to arrange flowers either. She just put the ones that looked pretty together. Tenshi nearly fainted at the arrangements Setsuko had made. Robin never understood most of those things, but some she was able to gage by the others' reactions. Yoko took one look at Setsuko's cleaning and had vowed that Setsuko must never try to make a profession out of it. Yukio tasted some of Setsuko's cooking and banned Setsuko from making meals other than ramen. It was all she could do without destroying the taste and kitchen. Akira never allowed her to garden. After she killed off his garden at the Celia mountains, he said she couldn't garden without him to try and save the plants. Masaru had told her to not worry about the laundry anymore, he said that he would save time and not have to have it done twice. The only thing Robin truly knew was how to fight. And she would have to wait until the real Setsuko came back to know about that. Robin leaned back into the tree trunk and stretched, popping some of her body to try and think about what she had been told.

**Flashback**

"Seung . . ." The girl looked back at Robin.

"Hai?"

"Tell me, how does you sensei fight?" Seung smiled and only shrugged.

"I've only seen alittle bit. She's kinda strong. Kakashi-san would know better. I heard he knows her style and abilities better than most." Robin nodded and hurried ahead to catch up with Kakashi. His response was not so helpful at first.

"Why?" Robin sighed as she glanced back at Setsuko who was being carried by Masaru.

"I . . . I want to be able to understand my cousin better. I do not know the real her. Everyone talks about her skills in certain areas but we don't know much about the real Setsuko. There is only so much the clay Setsuko can do that would properly reflect."

"So why her fighting skills?" Robin repressed a faint blush from her embarrassment.

"I really can't do many other things than that. Alittle cooking to get by and some mending on my clothes but nothing else really. I suppose I am more like Setsuko than other Branch Family members. They have all these skills outside of fighting and I don't. I guess . . . I guess I spent too much time when I was younger on training than other things." Kakashi was silent for a moment before answering.

"Setsuko is naturally strong. The demon sealed within her gave her that. But, her stamina, though pretty good, is only that of someone who had been on the run and fighting for over a decade. She doesn't train in those aspects so they aren't that wonderful." Robin nodded, deep in thought.

"What of her use of chakra?" Kakashi thought for a moment.

"Her demonic abilities allow her body to grasp the concepts but still, she doesn't have as much a reserve as most Jounin. Though she is able to use chakra without using handseals but the attacks are extremely unstable and not as powerful as others."

"Her chakra . . . with the demon, I would think she would have plenty." Kakashi sighed and he leapt off a branch and onto another one.

"Yes and no. Her chakra does not work the same as ours. Most of it resides in her blood. She got that from the demon sealed into her when she was young. So, when you count the chakra in her blood, she has more than any Jounin. But that can only be used in her blood. She can't use it for anything but the blood. Chakra she can use for ninjutsu is somewhere above chuunin level."

"What of genjutsu?" Kakashi shrugged.

"I don't think she can really use that much genjutsu. The only genjutsu I have seen her use is henge. There may be one or two other basics she can use, but that's it." Robin nodded as she ducked under a branch.

"I see. Her taijutsu?"

"She really doesn't have that. She fights in her own way. She was never taught that so her fighting style is more like street fighting. But because she never knew ninjutsu and genjutsu, her hand to hand combat skills are remarkable. With her, things are more brute force than style. And she has an uncanny ability to shake off attacks better than anyone I know." Robin nodded once more.

"What about weapons?" Kakashi smiled faintly.

"She has a 12 Blades of Death." Robin nearly tripped over her own feet.

"Nani?! Those things are pretty rare. They are heavier than other weapons so they are mostly good for smashing things instead of cutting because of the weight, even though the blades are supposed to be very sharp." Kakashi nodded.

"Hai. But Setsuko seems to be able to use it for cut more than smashing and bashing things. She calls hers the Shinigami." Kakashi had to catch Robin before she fell to the ground from shock. Robin quickly recovered from the shock.

"The Shinigami? No wonder that she can use it so easily."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, slightly confused.

"The Shinigami. I thought it was only a silly myth. A normal 12 Blades of Death is 12 blades sharpened to the point of cutting through rock with ease. But it was said that the ultimate 12 Blades of Death was the Shinigami. There are said to be ancient designs that only appear when bathed in the blood of an enemy! The hardest metal is cut through by that like soft butter. Enchanted with power beyond what any normal human can handle. That was what the Shinigami was said to be. A God of Death turned into a weapon!" Robin glanced at Kakashi. "If that is the Shinigami, then she would be able to use it with ease. It is said that the Shinigami reacts to the amount of chakra in the blood. That is why those ancient designs are suppose to appear in blood. It was jutsu to make it harder to use. Only a few which had the ability to use a certain type of jutsu would be able to use it. The more chakra in the blood, the lighter the Shinigami would be. The less, the heavier." Kakashi sighed as things seemed to come together.

"That makes sense. I've seen those designs on the blades. And with Setsuko using the Shinigami so easily while everyone else would find it hard to use, your theory is probably the only explanation."

**End Flashback**

Robin brushed some of her hair out of her face before leaping to the ground. Setsuko had just stopped and started to stared off into space.

"Setsuko-sama?" Setsuko blinked a few times before turning back to her.

"Gomen. I was lost in thought, that's all." Robin nodded as she sat down in the grass next to Setsuko.

Bensha dodged the attacks. The man with the red eyes, Itachi, had stopped her from killing the snake. She threw her hand forward to stop the kunai, the wind threw them back at him. The ancient demon leapt up into the air as she performed ancient handseals from her youth. She landed and stood. A tornado had formed around her, making it impossible to get to her. She simply stood and waited as the wind lifted her hair up and flung it about. Bensha closed her eyes as she listened to some ninja scream as they died after trying to break through the barrier of wind. But suddenly, a pain erupted from within her. Bensha grabbed her stomach as her eyes snapped open in pain. She fell to her knees as a choked groan escaped her lips. The tornado faltered slightly, enough for a few ninja to break through. They attacked Bensha in her weakened condition, causing the tornado to completely disappear. Orochimaru smirked as he stepped forward with Kabuto behind him.

"Bensha-chan, I thought that you would be more careful when you came back." Bensha glared up at him to which he only laughed. "Oh, Bensha, Bensha, Bensha. Didn't the wind tell you? With your cursed seal, you are under my control . . . before I was willing to let you do things on your own, but now . . ." He knelt down and lifted her chin up so she would look at him in the eyes. "Now I think you'll just have to be forced." Orochimaru stood and dropped her back to the ground. "Don't worry, I'll set you free. All you have to do is destroy Konoha." Orochimaru laughed as Bensha struggled against her pain.

". . . Y . . . YARO HEBI!!!!" ((Bastard snake)) Bensha screamed in pain. "Ore . . . ore . . . imei . . . teiku . . . atto . . . tame ano goshou!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ((I will take you to the afterlife)) Bensha felt more pain surge through her body, causing her muscles to give out. "A . . . aaa . . . .aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yaro . . . . yaro!" The pain intensified greatly. ((Bastard)) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bensha screamed out in pain.

"That won't work Bensha-chan. Besides, all you have to do is a simple little task. You said so yourself, you are more powerful than humans. This should be nothing for you." Bensha felt her mind slipping away.

"You . . . damn . . . . snake . . . kill me now . . . . or I will kill you . . ." She hissed weakly. Orochimaru laughed.

"Now my dear, I can't do that. Your cursed seal is just what I need." Bensha glared at him.

"You talk without sense . . ." Once more the snake laughed.

"My dear, your cursed seal harbored something that is very useful to me. It transferred a bit of Uchiha DNA into the correct . . . body parts . . . once nine months are up . . . I'll have a new body with the ability to learn the Uzumaki forbidden arts. Hopefully I'll find a demon within that time to seal into the newborn. Then, if all goes well, I'll know the Uzumaki forbidden arts, have demon chakra and healing abilities, and the Uchiha bloodline to help out some when it comes to learning new jutsu." Bensha tried to get up but the pain inside of her doubled.

"K . . . kouro . . . . kontan no Setsuko . . . kouro . . ." She whispered as everything went black. ((run soul of Setsuko))

Setsuko felt her eyes widen as her body jolt up. Her back arched slightly as five words were pounded into her head. The clay doll fell onto her back as Robin moved to her side quickly, trying to help.

"Setsuko-sama?!" Robin yelled in surprise. "Setsuko-sama!!!!"


	15. The Switch

The Switch

Bensha stared through the window. A carriage was taking her as close to Konoha as Orochimaru could get. She longed for the sky she she was jostled about in the carriage.

"Don't worry, Bensha-chan. Soon, you'll be free. Besides, you get to destroy a whole village of filth while you wait." Bensha turned to him.

"I have been reduced to a mere shadow of my former glory. I can no longer hear the wind sing. It has forsaken me because a snake took over this fragile body. When I am once more Bensha I will rip you to sheds. I will break your jaw and nose. I will rip out your hair and then I will pull out your eyeballs only far enough to turn them so you can see your mutilated face. Then I will pull out your heart and show it to you while it is still beating." Orochimaru smirked.

"You have a vivid sense of imagination." Bensha's expression held no emotion.

"I do not imagine this. The wind transcends all time. It told me of the future."

"So the wind told you that you would do that to me."

"The wind is gone. But I do not need it. I am Bensha. My words are law. I may not have been told by the wind your fate, but it will be as I said. I will make it so."

Gaara looked at Temari.

"Brother, why did you want to go to those mountains?" She had been wanting to know the whole time.

". . ."

"Please Gaara. Please answer your sister." Gaara turned to her as she pleaded with him. She still considered him her brother after all he did? She was terrified whenever he transformed into his true form. He could smell her fear miles away. Yet she never went farther away than she was forced to. She stayed with him no matter what and cared for him afterwards. He supposed that would be enough of a reason to speak to her without too many death threats.

". . . I don't know. Something just dragged me there."

Tsunade sighed as she rubbed her head. Sasuke was there, nearly throwing a hissy fit.

"Why do I have to get help from that Yoko?!" He demanded for the nineteenth time. She was getting a headache.

"Yoko is a meiko. Not only that, but she is a Uzumaki! The Uzumaki only have one meiko in the family at all times. Meaning that even if someone is good enough to be meiko, they would still be considered in training until the other one dies or gives up their position. Yoko was taught by Uzumaki Toshiko! One of the greatest meiko known to the leaf. She would be able to get rid of that cursed seal." Tsunade explained. Her eyes darkened as she gritted her teeth. "Now. If. I. Have. To. Eaplain. One. More. Time. Then. I. Will. Kill. You. Get. Your. Butt. Out. Of. Here. Now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She bit out. Sasuke quickly left the room to where Yoko was suppose to be. It was the same place Kakashi had put a seal on him.

Robin rung holy water out of a cloth and placed it on to Setsuko's head. She was unconscious from her strange attack earlier. Robin looked over to Akira as he entered with some more holy water and food.

"How is she doing?" He asked quietly.

"I . . . I don't know. Yukio said she might take awhile to regain conscious. But even he doesn't know. Tenshi had left with Yoko to go to the Uchiha kid. Tsunade-sama said Yoko had to remove something and Tenshi might be needed afterwards. Tsunade-sama herself was busy so Tenshi had to go because she was familiar with Yoko's abilities." Akira nodded before getting up again. "Where are you going?" The blind boy turned her head in her direction.

"I think Hatake-san, and Naruto-sama would want to know."

"Are you sure? We don't know. It's best not to worry about it until we know the real facts." Robin muttered as she got up.

"Fine. But what do we do in the mean time?" Robin sighed.

"Well, Tsunade said that she wanted the Uzumaki Family to come and have a formal dinner with her so we would get to discuss things better . . ." Robin sighed as she kicked the ground lightly in annoyance. "I hate to say this . . . but we should get ready . . . Yoko-chan said something about there being clothes in one of the wings. We should look there." Akira smiled and nodded.

"I am afraid that I won't be able to help you chose your outfit. But could you help me with mine?" Robin shrugged as she laid out an outfit Yoko had decided Setsuko would wear.

"Whatever." She muttered as she left the room.

Yoko adjusted her giant headdress. She was wearing a huge elaborate dress that had many layers and was very heavy. The dress was red with gold under it. It piled into the ground and had gold sticking out further than the red. It seemed to have huge folds all over the dress from the huge amount of fabric. The heavy fabric had flowers printed all over and on the back was a yin yang. Her red sleeves went down to the ground and her collar was cut low showing the gold fabric that was under it and had a high collar on her neck. Around her neck was a huge jade necklace. Her long black hair had been put into a high pony tail that went to her waist. Bright colored beads were laced into her hair as her bright gold eye shadow and thick black eyeliner seemed to jump out of her white painted face along with the bright red lipstick. Her checks had been adorn with light blue blush. Yoko's headdress was huge and seemed to be from the same fabric as the dress except the flowers where in a gold design. It weighted heavily on her head along with her large gold disk earrings. She stared at the boy in front of her. Tenshi had helped both of them dress. He was a dark blue outfit similar to hers. The top part of his outfit had been pulled down to reveal his curse seal. Tenshi stood off to the side in a green outfit similar to theirs. Her white hair had been pulled into a tight braid and she wore pale burgundy lipstick and dark brown eyeliner. Yoko lifted her hands up into the air, causing the heavy fabric to fall down to her shoulders.

"Ancient powers near and far!!!! I call to you!!!!! Grant me the power I seek!!!!!! To remove this foul curse from the boy!!!!!!!!!! I call to you to lift this curse!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ask of you to use me as a vessel for you mighty powers!!!!!!!!! Grant to me what others are denied!!!!!!" Yoko felt a bright light burn into the dark room. She herself started to glow. She turned her eyes to Sasuke as he braced himself. "**_Nugu jibun bachiatari fugou!!!!!!!!!!_**" ((Remove yourself curse mark)) She slammed her glowing white hand into his glowing dark shoulder. Sasuke yelled in agony as the seals holding back the cursed seal on his shoulder began to burn away. The cursed seal began to burn itself off but stopped. Yoko glared at it as sweat started to smear her makeup. "Ancient powers! This stain dares to defy you! Show it your power!!!!!!!!!!!! **_Nugu jibun bachiatari fugou!!!!!!!!!!_**" The bright light intensified greatly. Sasuke screamed louder as the mark sizzled. The skin around it boiled as the holy light poured into it. The mark itself started to boil and smoke. Finally, it was gone. Sasuke fell to the ground, having long ago lost consciousness. Tenshi caught him before he hit his head. She laid him gently on the ground before catching Yoko. The drenched meiko seemed to barely able to hold herself up. Tenshi helped her to the ground as Yoko shooed her away. "Help the boy." She whispered weakly. "I am merely exhausted." Tenshi nodded and turned to the boy. His shoulder had blisters all over it along with burn marks. Some blood had come out of it too. Tenshi pulled out a medical jar and started to rub the ointment into his shoulder. Even unconscious he yelled out in pain. Tenshi then held her hand over it and started to heal his shoulder. Yoko laid on her back and shoved the headdress off. She panted as sweat rolled off her face. She thought back to earlier when she and Tenshi had talked.

**Flashback**

"Ore . . . . ore . . ." Tenshi waited patiently.

"Go on Yoko." Yoko took a deep breath.

"Ore . . . ore . . . atto ano sanguka, temae putto ue motte touhou, sae tatoe ore kesshite shian no nannari demo ano Celia Sanguka. Atto . . . atto . . . Arigatou, fukushin." (I . . . I . . . at the mountains, you put up with me, even though I never thought of anything but the Celia Mountains. You . . . you . . . Thank you, trusted friend.) Yoko looked down in shame and embarrassment. Tenshi smiled.

"It's okay Yoko-chan. Don't worry. Toshiko and I talked about it a long time ago." Yoko looked up at her surprised.

"What do you mean?" Tenshi laughed slightly as she thought back to the conversation.

"I once complained about you to Toshiko-san. It was before I really understood. She said that all young meiko are like that."

"I . . . I don't understand Tenshi-san . . ." Tenshi leaned back in her hair and put her hands behind her head.

"Toshiko-san said that you were just real sensitive towards holy items. Because we were on the mountains, you would always be in 'meiko mode' and never truly relax. Same way Robin acts when she has a mission. All serious and stuff. I'm fine with it 'cause I know." Tenshi smiled at Yoko again. "'Sides, it was fun to get you riled up!" Yoko smiled at her.

"Arigatou, Tenshi-chan!"

"Arigatou, Yoko-chan!!" Tenshi responded happily. "Now come on, Tsunade-sama said she waited you to remove some kind of cursed seal. I'll help with the gowns and afterwards, k?" Yoko nodded with a bright smile.

"Hai!"

**End Flashback**

Tenshi sighed as Sasuke's shoulder healed. She removed her hand and tightly bandage the shoulder.

"I never realize just how powerful you can be." Tenshi muttered, causing Yoko to look up surprised.

"Nani?" Tenshi smiled as she turned to look at Yoko.

"I always thought you were pretty weak 'cause you only knew a few jutsu and couldn't fight at all. Now I see that you're strong. Meiko powers are different, I realize that now." Yoko smiled at Tenshi.

"Hai. They are totally different ways. Impossible to compare them." Tenshi turned back to the boy.

"I'm done. I can take him to his home and then you and I can get ready for the dinner with Hokage-sama."

Bensha stared down at the clay doll. She reached out and stroked its face.

"So close to the child. Before her soul merged with Aka Yuki." She muttered to herself. Bensha pulled her hand away from the cold body. She looked around the room and saw the dress laid out. She turned back to the doll and knelt on one knee beside it. Bensha reached down to her and wrapped her hands around the doll's fragile neck. She started to squeeze but stopped. The doll didn't need to breath . . . but she could break off the head . . . yet . . . something inside of her kept Bensha from breaking off the head. Bensha stood up straight and thought back to Orochimaru and his twisted plan. She held her hand in front of her stomach. Black chakra appeared around it as she began to force it into the small body within her. She felt pain erupt through her body but she still kept forcing the chakra into the unborn. Finally, after a few minutes the pain stopped as the unborn child was destroyed. Bensha let out a breath and glared into space. "The snake's bastard body will not come from me." She hissed as she placed her hand onto the clay Setsuko. She gently put some chakra into the body. "There . . . you shall sleep alittle longer." She muttered before walking to the clothes. She picked up the red dress and looked over to the clay doll. "I will take care of this for you."


	16. Dinner

Dinner

Robin sifted in her seat. She hated formal occasions. It meant she had to dress up. Robin stared at her lap, pressing her lips together. She wore a tuxedo but instead of pants, she wore black shorts. Her legs were covered in a dark brown nylon and her feet in black granny boots. Her two long braids were pulled up onto her head with only enough slack to have two braided loops right above her shoulders. She was able to talk her way out of wearing any more make up than foundation and for that, she was always thankful. She didn't have to wear make-up over her black painted upper lip. Robin shifted her gaze to Tenshi. The elder Uzumaki wore a simple green dress was a baggy as her other clothes were. Robin turned to Akira and Masaru. Both wore traditional Japanese clothing. Yukio sat next to the blind boy with similar clothes except his sleeves were torn off. Yoko wore an elegant blue dress. For once it wasn't complex like her other clothing often was. Robin slowly looked to Setsuko. She was an off the shoulder red dress with a black corset over that. It seemed that her dress hugged her upper body closely except the sleeves flared out after her elbow. Her hair was down and the top layer was pulled back with a plain black clip. She didn't move at all, just stared down at her plate. Naruto fidgeted in his seat. He picked at his red sleeves and black pants. Robin looked up when Tsunade entered the room. The Hokage sat down in her simple clothing and smiled at them.

Kakashi sighed as he closed the door to the Uzumaki House. The sand triplets were off seeing the village. Janghoon said that he and Seung had to go speak with their parents about something. Kakashi slowly made his way to the kitchen to find something to eat. After a few minutes of looking, he decided he wasn't hungry. The ninja began to make his way upstairs when a sound caused him to look behind himself. The clay Setsuko was leaning against the wall to support her wait. She was light headed and dizzy with her face slightly red as if she just recovered from a fever. Hand imprints were around her neck.

". . . Setsuko?" The clay doll took a step forward but her legs gave out. Kakashi stopped her from falling face first onto the floor. She looked up at him.

"She . . . she is near . . ."

"Who?" Kakashi was confused to why she wasn't with the other Uzumaki.

"The real Setsuko. I felt her while I slept. She took the clothes for the dinner." Setsuko gasped in pain.

"What's wrong?!"

"The . . . the soul . . . it is leaving . . . its trying to return to-AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" The clay doll collapsed.

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto and nodded. Kabuto turned to a sound-nin next to him.

"Signal the others. We attack now."

A loud explosion startled Tsunade. Yoko was standing up in worry as Naruto fell out of his chair. Robin stood up and turned to Setsuko. She was surprised to see that Setsuko's eyes were hidden in shadows as she smirked.

"S-Setsuko?" The woman was shaking with silent laughter. Robin reached out to her but was thrown back.

"Ahaha!!! Ahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Setsuko laughed as she turned her eyes to the confused Uzumaki and Hokage. "I prefer Bensha." She whispered.

Orochimaru smiled as he watched the Konoha village being attacked. Several fires had already been started. This was better than when he first attacked. Because this time Bensha would be his trump card.

Bensha had already finished a set of seals. She raised up her arm to reveal the black wrist band Setsuko wore.

"This is something you will like. Kokuei Hando no Jutsu!!" She ripped it off, causing a black substance to spread over most of her arm. Bensha reached forward into a red hole that had appeared in front of her. She pulled out a scroll. She smiled as she whipped it open and revealed a strange circle. A giant beam of light appeared from it before a large snake appeared in front of her. Bensha laughed as she left the area and hurried towards the Uzumaki Estate. Yoko leapt in front of the group and held her hands out to the side as the snake came rushing towards them. It hit an invisible shield. She winced as it slammed itself repeatedly into the shield.

"Yoko, I need to help the injured. You know the Uzumaki clan best, you decide what they should do." Tsunade command and Yoko nodded.

"Tenshi, go with Tsunade-sama to help with injuries." Yoko did not take her eyes off the snake as she spoke. "But before you leave . . ." Tenshi nodded and grabbed Yoko's dress. She easily ripped it off to reveal the clothing she had turned her meiko robes into. "Arigatou." Tenshi nodded as she tore off her own dress to show her usual clothing. "Masaru, Yukio, Naruto. You three had best drop those henges. You'll need the chakra." The three nodded and their clothes poofed away to their regular outfits. Robin glared at Yoko.

"You mean to tell me that everyone had their normal clothes on!!! I was stuck dressed up while no one else was?!" Akira smiled at Robin.

"If it helps, I am really wearing these clothes."

"This is not the time!!!" Yoko snapped. "Masaru, Yukio, I want you two to go and help the leaf-nin. Naruto, go find your team. If Tsunade-sama premits it, I will go find the children and protect them. Akira and Robin, I need you two to protect Setsuko's soul!"

"Hai." The Uzumaki chorused before everyone except Tenshi, Yoko and Tsunade disappeared. Tsunade turned to Yoko as she held the snake back.

"The children and citizens should be under the mountains with the Hokage faces." Yoko nodded as Tenshi smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the snake." Yoko looked at Tenshi then nodded after a moment of debate. She let the shield down as the snake came at them. Tenshi performed several seals.

"HHHHAAAA!!!!!!!" Tenshi yelled as she gathered her chakra. The snake stopped, paralyzed. Tenshi appeared next to the snake and stuck it between the eyes. It feel down dead as Yoko left to room to get to the mountains. Tenshi turned to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, you wish to fight, do you not?" Tsunade nodded.

"Hai. Can you take care of the wounded?"

"I can only take care of a few injuries. I can do the small things while the other doctors do the much more needed things." Tsunade nodded again.

"Good. That will help out. I need to fight for this village."

Robin ducked under a ball of fire. She looked to Akira.

"Robin, you need to go."

"No! I can help you beat him!!!" She yelled as she threw a kunai towards the sound-nin.

"Robin," Akira landed beside her. "You're weaker then me against fire. Go. I'll take care of him." Robin hesitated for a moment then nodded as she ran towards the Uzumaki Estate. Akira turned towards the man. "Consider yourself lucky. I have no arrows or bow." Akira's hands started to go through a series of seals. "But then again, you will get to see my jutsu from the Death Scrolls." Akira opened his dull eyes as a blinding light came from his hands.

"What the hell?!" The man yelled as he shielded his eyes.

"This jutsu took my sight when I mastered it." Akira spoke calmly before his eyes seemed to become more define. "It allows me to see into your mind." The Uzumaki boy smirked. "Be happy this is not the mastered version." He launched himself towards the sound-nin.

Naruto landed next to Sasuke, knocking down a sound-nin in the process.

"Dobe," Sasuke greeted as Naruto began his favorite jutsu. In an instant, the street was filled with Narutos. Sakura dodged a kick from a sound-nin and jumped back while performing a genjutsu. Sasuke's red eyes flared as he began to attack more sound-nin.

Robin moved from roof top to roof top as she frowned. She jumped over a sound-nin as he went to punch her. As she was turning herself around in mid-air she began to summon her blades. By the time she landed as she had them and was attacking the sound-nin. As she cut off the man's head she saw another attack from the corner of her eyes. Robin began to try and twist around to block but the attack was coming too fast. She gritted her teeth as she readied herself for the pain. However, a wall of sand stopped any damage from befalling her. Robin blinked in surprise as Gaara appeared next to her.

". . . . you're weak." Robin turned to him as the blades flipped up to rest close to her arm.

". . . I need you to cover me . . . this will take alittle longer to summon." She felt the blades turn into light and disappear as she closed her eyes. She moved her hands in front of her and began to move her hands quickly. She started her hands out in the demon seal, her hands were facing out and only her middle fingers and index fingers were not closed into a fist. Ox, ram, dragon, horse, dog, fire, rock, wolf, moon, ox, horse, dragon, fire, ram, dragon, demon, demon, fire. She opened her eyes as her arms straightened out in front of her and her palms were forced against each other. She moved her left hand back to reveal strange symbols on her hand. In her palm a symbol was in the shape of an eyes. Suddenly, the shape moved and 'opened' to a black eye. A black sphere appeared above her hand. Robin reached up and grabbed it tightly. A strange black liquid oozed out of the sphere and onto the ground. She paid not attention to the sand that had been moving around her to keep away attacks. She didn't notice the band of sound-nin that had gather either. The black ooze formed into a strange bat like creature. A thin line connected it with the black sphere. Robin smirked as she looked at the sound-nin. "This is my second stage. I hope you like it." The strange creature charged towards the sound-nin.

Bensha, still dressed as Setsuko, landed in the backyard. She looked up when she felt someone coming at her. She jumped back and avoided Kakashi's fist.

"Foolish human. Do you not remember what happened last time? Your attacks do nothing to me." Kakashi looked up at her with his sharingan eye revealed.

"This time, you cannot get away." Bensha stared at him as she reached up to grab her dress.

"I see the doll was found." She easily ripped off the dress and her clothes were formed instantly. Her appearance of Setsuko was gone. "After you are gone-"

"Enough!" Kakashi cut her off. "Toshiko told me how to return Setsuko. I intend to do so."

"You know that it will kill you. I am Bensha. To fight me is to fight death itself. And one way or another, death always wins."

"Not today." Kakashi snapped. Bensha tilted her head to the side as she stared at Kakashi.

"You would give your life for hers? What if she doesn't want this life?"

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi demanded as Bensha leapt up into the air and landed next to him. She grabbed his hands and stared into his eyes.

"Let me show you Setsuko as her real self. The person she never wanted you to see." Kakashi felt his mind slip away from him as darkness surrounded him.


	17. Those Haunting Memories

It's been driving me insane!!! Every time I try to leave a little marker to show a different scene, they disappear whenever I try to down load them onto here!!! I can't even get space. Grrrr . . . . well, I'm sorry if that has caused any trouble. It's just been driving me insane! On with the story!

Those Haunting Memories

Kakashi floated above a small village.

"Where . . ." His eyes caught hold of a little girl, no older than 5, crying in an ally.

"_Why? Why do they hate me?"_ She sobbed as she rubbed her hands against her wet eyes. "_I didn't do nothing!!!"_ She had several cuts over her dirty skin. Her hair was hacked off and muddy. Her yellow dress looked like it had never been washed. "_Can't nobody be nice?"_

"_What's wrong?"_ The messy girl turned to look at a brown haired man with her large violet eyes. He seemed to be in his twenties.

"_Nobody likes me. They cut me."_ She pushed up her dirty sleeves to show various cut marks. "_They yell and scream when they see me. I don't like them."_ The man smiled sadly at her.

"_Well, I don't want you to get hurt. How about I take care of you for awhile?"_ The girl stood up and stared at him.

"_I don't know, is this a trick . . ."_ She shoved her sleeves back down. "_. . . but I ain't gots nowhere to go . . ."_ Darkness blinded Kakashi before he saw a new scene. She was 7. Her sleeveless pink dress was slightly torn as she ran through the streets. A large bruise covered her left cheek and her arm bleed. She fought back tears as she ran passed people, not stopping to say sorry. She got dirty looks as she ran.

"_It's not fair!!!"_ She mumbled to herself. She ducked into an ally way as the brown haired man ran by, seemingly drunk. She sank to the ground, trembling. A strap fell off her shoulder but she pushed it back up. Her long white hair clung to her sweaty face. "_He . . . he's just like the others . . . he just wants to hurt me . . ." _She whispered to herself as she tried to calm her fears. She pulled her knees tight against her chest as she panted. She tried to make herself smaller when he passed by the ally again. After a few minutes, she climbed into a cardboard box as it began to rain. She ripped off part of her dress and tied it around her bleeding arm. "_. . . people . . . people are all bad . . ."_ She muttered as she drifted off into a cold sleep. When she woke, it was still raining. The girl wandered around the back streets to find some food. She was chased away from several places before she finally found a dumpster. She dug through it before pulling out some old bread. "_I . . . I'll get a job and then . . . then I can be on my own . . ."_

"She was like that for most of her life. The man abused her. Beat her and blamed her for his problems. You saw the damage when she was running away." Kakashi turned to see Bensha. "She is terrified of most men. She doesn't want to let people get that close to her. Though she has feelings for you, she will never allow you to get that close. She's been burned too much. Literally." She turned her gaze down to another seen of the girl with several burn marks on her skin.

Robin ducked under some rubble as a sonic blast hit the ground she had been standing on. She turned to Gaara.

"Can't you help at all?!" Gaara turned his eyes to her.

". . . I only have so much sand. There's atleast twenty jounin here." Robin nodded to herself.

"I see . . ."

"Isn't this your final stage? Can't _you_ do more?" Robin shook her head.

"Iie. That's the one after this. This is dangerous enough." Robin moved her hands through several seals before another sphere appeared in front of her. She grabbed the sphere and shoved it forward, calling forth another creature from the depths of her mind.

Tsunade looked around. Jiraiya had landed next to him.

"Have you found Orochimaru?" Jiraiya shook his head.

"Not yet."

"Wrong, as always Jiraiya-_kun_." Orochimaru laughed as he appeared on a giant snake.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke.

"Nani?" Sasuke sighed again as he stood next to the Uzumaki.

"Naruto . . ." He stared at the ten jounin in front of them. He held out his hand. "I'm saying this only one more time, hold my hand." Naruto glared at Sasuke before doing so. Three jounin were charging them.

"Well, I'm glad you've revealed this to me before it was too late." Naruto muttered. Right when the jounin were close enough, each boy leapt to the side, causing a wire to clothespin the jounin. Naruto wiped his hand on his pants as he let the wire go. "That was one of the wrongest looking things I have ever done." Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, dobe. It was need to get those guys." Sakura was hit with several throwing stars and changed into a log.

"He's right though. That did look pretty wrong." She commented as she landed next to Sasuke. She had her kunai ready to defend herself. Sasuke went through a series of seals before spitting out fire.

Masaru smiled to himself. Five jounin and three chuunin were coming at him. He dropped down in stance and grasped the handles of his two swords. Masaru darted forward as he pulled out the swords. Three ninja fell to the ground dead. Masaru leapt up into the air as he began to twirl his swords.

"First stage!!!!" He yelled as the swords emitted a blue light. He took a swipe at a jounin and a blade of chakra ran towards him.

Akira flipped to the ground. He dodged several punches.

"Are you that much of a fool? I know what you are going to do before it happens."

Yoko held her arms out to her sides as several jounin came towards the children. Their attacks were reflected by her shield.

"Children, get back. I will deal with them." She moved her hands quickly as she performed the proper seals. "First Stage!!! Songs of the Soul no Jutsu!!!" The sound-nin held their ears in agony as Yoko backed away from them. She sighed in relief before a kunai came towards her. She moved out of the way but got a cut across her cheek. "Very well, Second Stage!!!" She yelled as her hands moved into strange seals. "Purification of Agony no Jutsu!!!!!" She yelled.

Yukio lifted up a shinobi and threw him into a large group of sound-nin. He slammed his foot into the ground.

"First Stage!!! Shaking Land no Jutsu!!!!" A large rip in the ground flew towards the sound-nin.

"I am able to create my own summonings. They don't to really exist as with the others." She turned back to the sound-nin. "But . . . that might not be enough . . ."

"So I guess I will get to see your final stage." Robin glared at the sand ninja.

"That is not something to look forward to. I have no real control. To try and do this stage over and over again to control it is suicide. There is always a possibility that it will kill me." She stood up straight as the sand protected her from several other attacks. "However, this must be done."

Yoko was slammed up against the wall. She coughed out some blood before wiping it off and glaring at the sound-nin. _'The final stage . . .' _She whispered in her mind.

Tenshi stood up to her full height. Sound-nin had just broken through.

"Help heal the wounded." She told the doctors. "I can deal with them." She hands flew through several seals.

"First Stage!!!! Time Speed no Jutsu!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tenshi felt her body jolt as everything else seemed to slow down. She watched as sound-nin threw throwing stars at the doctors. She moved into the path and plucked the slow moving stars out of the air and walked up to the sound-nin. She began to stab them over and over with their stars. After a few minutes, time returned to normal as Tenshi jumped back, panting. She wiped sweat off her brow and glared at the bloody shinobi.

Kakashi watched in horror as the young Setsuko fell down in pain. 13 years. It had been 13 years in her memories after Aka Yuki was sealed. He watched the young girl cry out in pain, tears pouring down her face, as her appearance slowly morphed. The people around her watched in fear as he tanned skin turned to a pale color that had a blue hue to it. Setsuko arched her back in pain as her violet eyes burned away to blood red. Her ears began to become longer and pointed. The girl pulled her white hair as it slowly turned to a dark green. She clawed at her bright neon green colored dress as the pain slowly subsided. She panted and gasped as she pushed herself up off the ground. Everyone stared in silence as Setsuko stood up weakly. Then, it was broken.

"_Monster!!!!"_

"_The demon bitch is back!!!!!!"_

"_Run, it will come after us all!!!!!"_

"_We have to kill it this time!!!!!!!"_

"_We've got to save the children!!!!!" _Setsuko ran as the adults began to scream. She ran as fast as she could towards the village gates. When she reached them she realized they were closed. She turned to see the angry mob gaining on her. Setsuko began to push at the gates in hope that they would open, which they did to everyone's surprise. With new found fear, Setsuko sprinted into the forest, letting the gates drop back down.

"Setsuko . . ." Kakashi whispered.

"She hates humans. You thought this was bad? Wait till they catch up with her. Wait till the Bloodless Ninja is born."

The strange markings were all over her body as Robin closed her eyes.

"Spirit within me, I call to you! Your time to roam this world has come once again. You must fulfill your contract! Let my hate be yours, let me happiness be yours, let my life be yours. Let this body take on your great power. Fulfill your contract with Uzumaki Robin, Lamia Deus!!!!!" ((vampire god)) Her mind seemed to drift away from her, diving into darkness.

Setsuko fell to the ground and cried out in pain. The villagers were there. They were surrounding her. Setsuko looked at them horrified as they closed in. The blood from her scratched knee started boil. Setsuko was too afraid to realize it until it was too late. The blood had taken form of Aka Yuki. The blood started to attack the villagers. Setsuko slowly lost her look of fear as she began to laugh.

"_Ahahaahaha!!!"_ She giggled. The blood demon turned to her after it was done. It held her close before melting. Setsuko stood there, covered in blood as she laughed. "_This was fun!!!! I bet you guys wished you had been nicer now, huh?" _Kakashi shook his head as he watched.

"No . . . Setsuko . . . she-"

"She hid her true nature." Bensha cut him off. "When she fights, she loses control of herself. For many reasons. Mainly because she becomes terrified and then once she loses control, she becomes psychotic as her demonic nature takes over. She does everything she can to see her enemies blood all over. In hopes that maybe, one day, the demon will come back and take away the pain. That's why she is so ruthless when she truly fights. Because she wants to see if their blood is right." Bensha landed next to a frozen Setsuko. She reached out to touch the child but Kakashi grabbed her hand.

"Do not touch her." Bensha stared at him.

"You still feel for her? Even though you have seen her first kill? Perhaps one of her last kills . . ." Setsuko morphed into the woman that had entered the village. She had not yet stolen the sunglasses and hat. Several cloud-nin stood in front of her.

"_Passport, lady. You need one."_ Setsuko hid her eyes in the shadows as she remained emotionless. "_Lady! You need your passport. Come on, show us your papers!" _Setsuko smirked as a tiny laugh escaped her.

"_Perhaps you will bring her."_ The could-nin looked at her confused. "_You might bring her back."_ She looked up at them with insane eyes. "_Then I will pay her back."_ She launched herself at the shinobi, having already cut her finger. She slammed her fist into one's head and her foot into another's stomach. She laughed as she jammed a sword into the heart of a ninja. The blood sprayed all over her as she shoved her bleeding hand into his wound. Soon more of his blood burst out of him and onto her. She turned to the others, laughing with insanity as she charged them. She severed the head of one stood up as blood began to soak her. She grabbed the body before it could fall to the ground and shoved her hand into his body, letting her own blood mix with his and force its way out. "_Not the right ones so far!"_ She laughed. Two more shinobi attacked her. They were the last. She shoved the headless body forward into them and leapt up into the air. She laughed as she formed a spear. The insane woman threw the spear and it landed in between the eyes of one of the shinobi. Setsuko landed and flipped over to the last ninja. She punched his face and then punched him with her other hand. He landed on the ground and Setsuko sat on top of him to keep him there.

"_Why . . . why are you doing this?"_ He wheezed. Setsuko pondered this as she lifted a blood sword above her head. She smirked with her eyes in the shadows.

"_Because . . . I want to see her again . . . I want to repay her for the hell she's given me. I want to see her, so I can kill her. I want to find the right blood for her. So I will use everyone's blood I see to try and find her." _She plunged the sword into him and yanked it out, letting the blood spray onto her. She repeated this several times. After a few minutes she stood up and looked at the blood all over her. She closed her eyes and the blood pulled itself off of her. It formed into Aka Yuki but quickly melted before it could become complete. "_I suppose that this blood wasn't what she could use . . ." _She sighed as she stared up into the sky. "_I will find the blood you can use, and when you take form again, I will kill you. So that I can be free."_

After a moment, Robin grabbed her throat as she began to make some choking noise. A strange white mist rose up and covered her body. After a few minutes, the mist was thrown off by a powerful burst of wind. In the spot Robin once stood, a woman now stood. She seemed to be in her mid twenties. Her long bright red hair had stood up as it took the shape of bird wings. There was the strange eye design on her forehead and heart along with her palms and parts of her arms. Some other strange markings were on her skin in certain areas. Some were on the side of her chest or on her neck leading up to some on her face. Her colorless skin made her black lips stand out, along with her black eyeshadow. Two new eyes stared out of her face. Thick rings of purple were around her bright yellow eyes. A thin circle of black was around each of her small pupils. She wore a dark green, almost black, corset that was over a off the shoulder long sleeve shirt that was see through. Her black pants clung to her body along with her black combat boots. Several golden belts were around her waist. The woman flew up into the air and flipped around alittle to get use to her body. Her strange eyes looked over the Konoha Village.

". . . what is this place?" She asked herself in a strange new voice. "These lands are not holy . . ." She turned her eyes to the sound-nin. "I see she has given me more than enough food . . ." She dove down with a cruel smile, showing her fangs.

Kakashi watched the world fade away before being replaced with the real world.

"You see. She has no true heart. All that she cares for is blood. So that she can kill Aka Yuki to be free." Kakashi kicked Bensha away.

"You're wrong. Yes, she did that in the past, but she has grown beyond that. Setsuko is no longer hunting for the blood Aka Yuki could use."

"What makes you believe such lies?" Bensha asked as she stood.

"Because you're here."

"That makes no sense human."

"It makes all the sense in the world. Setsuko thought I was dead. She could have just left it at that. But she went to the extremes to try and bring me back. If she was just looking for blood, she would have never made that deal with Orochimaru. You wouldn't be here." Bensha tilted her head to the side for a moment before she spoke again.

". . . When the Wolf God fought with Setsuko and Setsuko spoke to the after-image of Aka Yuki, she learned that Aka Yuki was gone forever. She was lost. She knew not what to do. So when the opportunity rose, she thought to save a life that would help Naruto rather than live in your stead. It is as simple as I have said. She does not care for humans. Setsuko hates humans. You are human. Simple as that." Bensha fell into a stance. With a flick of her wrist she held four thin needles in each hand. "Setsuko was demon. And I am Bensha. There is nothing you can do to change that. You could never be together." Bensha leapt up into the air, pulling her arms back to attack. "Now DIE!!!!!!!!!!"

hopefully there aren't too many errors n he last prat. A little bastard bug stung me on my palm while i was writing this. Now i'm stuck holding an ice pack in my hand and I can only use one or two fingers on my right hand. But the bastard hasn't gottn to my left hand. If you couldn't tell, I got pretty anrgy at it. Sopme might be able to understand what happened. It nailed me right in th line of my palm. Those bastards are big too,. Like queen sized ants that can flky around and sting ya. Maybe they're just around where I live . . . I dunno . . . I just hop[e they all rot in hell. I've checked this a few ties to try and get rid of most errors. This note proabaly has the most. Not as worried about it because when you are reading a note, it isn;t some giant thing where you loose some of the climzx if you have to go back and read it over. Well, as i sit here with my fly swatter, I am looking forward to beating it to death before it gest my other hand. If it does, it has declared all out war.


	18. She's Back

Yay!!!! I beat it to a bloody pulp!!! That's what the thing gets for stinging me!!!

She's Back

Lamia Deus dropped the mutilated bodies back to the ground. She turned to Gaara and stared at him.

". . . so this is her final stage?"

"Human, tell me, what has happened here?"

"How could you forget about it Robin?" Lamia Deus smirked.

"The girl and I are not the same entity. There is too much of a risk for her to do this enough to have control." Gaara's curiosity peeked.

"What are you talking about?" The strange woman smirked.

"For her to be able to use this stage, her body has to be given to me. I take over her body as a new power rushes forth. She can't handle that power yet. Each time she does this stage, the power threatens to destroy her from the inside out. Now, tell me, what has happened and I may let you live."

Orochimaru stood on top of a snake as Tsunade and Jiraiya stood on their respective summons. The former teammates stood, waiting for the moment. The moment to attack. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the three giant summons attacked each other. The three animals clashed. The toad began to slash at the snake as it wrapped around the snail. The three legends leapt up into the air, all performing a jutsu. Orochimaru smirked as he dodged Jiraiya's attacked and began his own attack on Tsunade after hitting Jiraiya to the ground.

Bensha was thrown back. She had put her hands up to defend her self and turned her head to the side slightly. Some blood dripped out of a thin cut on her cheek. Kakashi pulled out the thin needles and threw them to the side along with some of his blood.

"Bensha, I won't let you take her." Kakashi yelled.

"She's already gone." Bensha hissed. "She said so herself." Bensha stood with a distant look on her face.

"_Ka-Kakashi . . . w-why . . . why can't I stay?" _Bensha repeated it just like Setsuko.

"NO!" Kakashi roared. "Not yet! Not as long as I can breath. I will bring her back."

"Human, why do you fight for her? She will run once she realizes you know of her past." Kakashi moved some hair out of his face as he glared at Bensha.

"I know that. Setsuko runs from a lot of things. And I can't blame her after what I saw of her past. But I don't care. Her past makes her Setsuko. And . . . I am willing to risk everything on getting her back."

". . . this truth strikes a emotion in me. I have no real fight with you. But in order to kill the snake, you must die." Kakashi performed several seals and held up his hand. A blue sphere of some kind of mist swirled in his hand.

"I know. . . That's why, Toshiko waited for all those years to tell me." The sphere floated out on front of him as he moved his hands quickly in strange seals. "That's why . . . I'm risking everything on this. On Setsuko. With Setsuko." Kakashi grabbed the sphere with his right hand once he finished and charged forward. Bensha wiped away some blood.

"Show me . . ." She whispered to herself. "Show me what you fight for. Show me what Setsuko means to you . . . and what you mean to her." Bensha charged forward. "Human!!! I will bestow transcending bliss upon you!!!" Both of them pulled their left fist back as the came closer. Finally, as they neared, each punched with all their might.

A bright light caused the sound-nin to shield their eyes. Yoko floated up in the air, her outline barely seen through the light, staring towards the ninja. She raised her hand and pointed a finger towards a sound-nin. The ninja felt his skin start to burn as Yoko neared him. Yoko tilted her body towards him as she reached forward. She pressed her hands against his chest and pulled out a whitish blue substance.

"Soul Destruction." She whispered as a moan came from the strange substance as it started to burn in her hands. Yoko turned to the other shinobi.

Naruto dodged several kunai and landed on the ground with a heavy thump.

"Life Leach no Jutsu!!!!!!!" Before he could react, seven Janghoon had killed the five shinobi he was fighting.

"Petal Dance no Jutsu!!!!!" Seung had appeared beside the shinobi that was coming towards Sakura. Her wakizashis ((ninja swords)) had become four times sharper. She easily killed a ninja as Riki landed on the ground.

"Katon Housenka no Jutsu!!!!" Multiple blasts of fire came from his mouth towards several shinobi. Team 28 turned towards Team 7.

"Anybody have an idea where to go to next?" Janghoon asked as he stood up from checking to see in the last ninja was dead. His clones were gone. Before anyone had a chance to answer him, a loud explosion caused Naruto to jump. The two teams turned to see three large creatures attacking each other.

". . . that looks like a good place to start." Riki muttered.

Orochimaru smirked as he stared at Tsunade. She was kneeling on the ground making sure that Jiraiya was still alive.

"Really, Tsunade-chan, is this the best the Leaf has to offer?" Jiraiya tried to get up but his broken arm and leg stopped him.

"KATON HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Two distinct male voices shouted out. Orochimaru leapt away from the ground as fire balls incinerated the ground.

"PETAL DANCE NO JUTSU!!!!!!!!!!!" Orochimaru dodged several needles as they pierced through rocks.

"Impressive. That is, unless if you were actually trying to hit me." The six genin glared at the snake.

"Get out of here now!!!!!!!!" Tsunade yelled. "He'll kill you!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto moved to perform his favorite jutsu when several needles landed in front of the leaf-nin. Bensha landed alittle ways away form them and stood up. Her clothes were slightly ripped and she had several cuts. She stared at the genin before turning to Orochimaru.

"Snake, I have . . . . disposed of the masked ninja Kakashi. I have released several of your snakes . . . I see no reason for you to be of my services." Bensha turned to the genin. Her eyes landed on Naruto and stayed there.

". . . it appears that I have one more request of you." Bensha turned her head to him slightly to indicate that she was listening.

". . ."

"Kill these pests. Except the Uchiha boy. He has . . . no . . . he no longer has my seal." Orochimaru glared at Sasuke's shoulder. "Tell me boy, who removed it."

"I DID!!!!!" Yoko landed with a light thud as she stood in front of Sasuke.

". . . and just who are you?" Yoko smirked as Tenshi appeared next to her.

"Aww, he doesn't know, does he?" Tenshi pouted.

"He is merely human. It is only to be expected." Lamia Deus appeared with Gaara and his two siblings.

"Well, you cannot blame him." Akira walked up to Yoko.

"Yes, we have been on those mountains for quite some time." Masaru muttered as he brushed off his sleeve next to Akira.

"Yeah, but it is kinda sad we aren't know beyond the mountains." Yukio laughed as he slapped Masaru on the back.

"Oh dear," Tenshi muttered as she pressed her hand against her cheek and held her arm. "We still haven't answered his question. I think that will upset him." Tenshi smirked as she turned to Yoko. "Dear cousin, may we?" Yoko nodded and smirked.

"May I go first?" Tenshi nodded with a silly grin on her face.

"Hai!!!" Orochimaru began to fell alittle agitated at the Branch Family.

"My name," Yoko began, "is Uzumaki Yoko. Head Meiko of the Uzumaki clan!" Tenshi leaned on Yoko alittle as she introduced herself.

"Yo! Uzumaki Tenshi of the clan. I guess I'm the doctor for us."

"Uzumaki Akira, sir. I am the youngest of the family." Akira bowed slightly. "But I have no problems with killing snakes. They're bad for my garden." Yukio smiled broadly.

"Uzumaki Yukio!!!" He laughed. "I suggest you crawl back under your rock."

"I am the samurai of the family, Uzumaki Masaru." Masaru beamed.

". . . I am the Uzumaki known as the Emotionless Executioner, Uzumaki Robin. But while I am in this form, my name is Lamia Deus." Yoko laughed slightly.

"I think you better retreat." Yoko laughed. "We grew up with the Uzumaki teachings. We know our family jutsu very well." Orochimaru smirked as he looked over the six.

". . . you six . . . are merely fools with a good last name. I have Uzumaki Setsuko, the Bloodless Ninja, the Uindo Bensha, on my side." He laughed. Kabuto appeared next to him.

"Orochimaru-sama, let me help with these pests." Kabuto walked forward towards the Uzumaki. He paused mid-step as he passed Bensha. He leapt back quickly in order to avoid as large white blur come towards him. After it missed, the spinning white blur seemed to have a boomerang effect and fly back. A pale slender hand reached up and caught it, forcing her back alittle as the weight caused her slid alittle over the ground. Kakashi stood next to her as she slid back and waited patiently, worn from a previous fight with cuts and bruises all over. The woman looked up from holding the Shinigami to her back after catching it. Her green hair was put up into a messy but tight bun with some hair being let lose and falling into her face slightly. Her strange gi like clothing was pitch black. She had no belt to hold the top together and it moved freely in the wind, showing her tank top and some bandages underneath. A black wrist band with gold markings was back in place on the delicate wrist. Raging crimson eyes lifted themselves from the ground and glared at Orochimaru as the Bensha that had been standing quietly melted back into a small amount of blood lying on the ground. With a faint smirk tugging at her lips she spoke.

"Hey snake boy. I'm back." Setsuko taunted.


	19. Bloodless Ninja Once More

Bloodless Ninja Once More

Setsuko POV

Kakashi. He saw it. He saw my past. I remember everything I did as Bensha and all that happened with the clay doll. A doll which now lies hardened on the kitchen floor, dressed in that baggy dress she always seemed to wear. I remember his words. They pulled something out of me that I never felt before. I don't know the name of that emotion. I don't even know if I could ever describe it. It brought a new type of hope and love into my heart. He pulled me out of the darkness I had sunk into. No . . . he never forced me to come back. He just held the door open long enough for me to jump through. To jump out of the darkness and . . . dare I say it . . . into his arms. I don't know why, out of the entire world, he chose me. All I know is that I love him. I knew I loved him before . . . but never this deeply. I am willing to do the unthinkable for him. For Kakashi . . . for Kakashi I will let them see _that _side of me. I hoped I could avoid it for the rest of my life. But . . . I can't. I never would have found the strength for it without him. If he wasn't here for me, I couldn't. I would be to afraid of what they might think. Of their reactions and what they would do to me. But he's here. He's here for me. And because of that little fact . . . I don't care what they think. He knows. He doesn't care. That's all that matters to me anymore. And I will crush _anyone_ who will try and ruin my life with him!!!!

Normal POV

Setsuko sent the Shinigami towards Orochimaru with amazing speed. Kabuto was nicked as it passed by. Orochimaru leapt above the weapon and smirked as it dug itself into the rock behind him. Lamia Deus took a step towards him but was stopped.

"Don't!" Setsuko's voice rung out, causing everyone to look to her. She stood tall as she glared at Orochimaru. "This is my fight. Stay out of it." She hissed silently. Lamia Deus stepped back and closed her eyes. The dark mist disappeared to reveal Robin. Her clothes were tattered somewhat and her hair was free for once. It tumbled down and drifted about in the wind as she stared ahead of her. Robin turned her tired eyes turned to Setsuko.

"Hai. I understand Setsuko-chan." Setsuko walked forward.

"So . . . . little Kakashi was able to undo my seal . . . how?" Setsuko didn't speak. Setsuko only stopped and, with eyes hidden in shadows, lifted up a kunai. "Do you really think that will do anything?" He laughed. "Your 12 Blades of Death didn't do anything to me, what will a kunai do?" He asked with a smirk.

"It's not for you." Setsuko whispered. She stabbed her hand with it. She looked up with a smirk. "It's for me." She yanked out the kunai, letting blood pump out of her wound. She had a wild look in her eyes. She had given in. Given in to her emotions. Her fear. Her panic. Her hate. Everything. She let her emotions rule her, the same emotions that gave her the title Bloodless Ninja.

"You think you can beat me?" Setsuko smirked at him.

"Orochimaru-kun, I decided that for you, I'd let them see truly see me." She held her hand up and quickly threw her hand to the side, letting blood fly out into the air. The drops were held up into the air, still. "And dear Orochimaru-kun, Bensha decided that she would leave you alittle gift."

"Wha-" Was all he could get out before dodging a whirlwind of punches and kicks. When a punch grazed his cheek, drawing blood, he punched Setsuko, forcing her to slide back. Setsuko glared at him. Her demonic nature. Something she always feared. Something that always demanded fear. For the first time in her life, she wasn't afraid of it. She had embraced it. She didn't matter any more. The drops in the air multiplied as more blood came from her slowly healing wound. She had formed a bloody barrier between the rest of the ninja and the two.

"Orochimaru," She whispered harshly as she dug her nails into her palms. "You wanted to see me like this? You are the only being to ever want something like this." She shook with anger. "Not even I want this. This side of me . . ." Orochimaru tried to move but when he brushed pass a drop of blood, it exploded. There were so many in the air, he couldn't move. And with every second, more and more drops formed. "This is a side of me that I wish I could simple say is another personality. Like Aka Yuki was, or Bensha. Something possessing me. But it's not." She glared at the ground as hate coursed through her veins. "It's me. This is me when I lose control. When I cave in to my emotions. When I give in to my fears. I . . . I see red. I only think of one thing. Make them hurt. Make them hurt so much that they can never hurt me." She turned her glare towards him. _'But . . . for the first time in my life . . . this fight isn't for me.'_ She held out her bleeding hand and a sword formed. She gripped it with both hands. _'This is for everyone else.'_ She tightened the grip. _'For the people Bensha murdered.'_ Setsuko shook even more as anger renewed itself. _'For the people your sound-nin killed.'_ Her eyes narrowed. _'For my team.'_ She hissed in her mind. _'For the Uzumaki Branch Family.'_ Setsuko pulled back her sword as she charged forward. _'This is for Naruto and Kakashi!!!!!'_ She took several swings at him, forcing him to move into the explosive blood in the air. He cried out in pain as his body was burned several times. Setsuko slashed at him with the sword as it grew longer and more blades from blood appeared on it. No mercy. Make him hurt. She was being brutal and fierce. She didn't care that it was scaring the others when his blood sprayed onto her and she took no notice. She didn't care that her cruelty in fighting was scaring the others. Nor did she care when Yoko looked at the ground with fear coursing through her because of the killer intent Setsuko had released. Setsuko did not stop when Seung threw up from the killer intent or when Sakura cried from pure fear. Not when Janghoon fell down on his butt from the overwhelming sickness that was caused by her aura of death. When Sasuke vomited her didn't stop. Not when Naruto fell to his knees in horror at her actions. Or when Riki had to keep himself from passing out from fear. She didn't care. No mercy. Make him hurt. Make him hurt so much that he wouldn't hurt anyone close to her. Setsuko rammed a sword into his left shoulder and leapt away when he took a swing at her. She landed a few feet away from him and made a swinging motion with her hand. Her blood sprang out of her wound and wrapped around him as a whip. The strange whip, coming right out of her hand, held tight to him as Setsuko bit down on her other hand. Spears of blood flew towards him, piercing him several times before he melted into a pile of mud. Setsuko didn't have time to react as she was grabbed from behind and thrown into a rock. Setsuko felt him grab her and slam her into the rock several times before letting her fall. She knew what was happening next. He was getting that sword out of his throat. Her mind drifted back alittle as she heard the sword coming out and they called her name out.

**Flashback**

Kakashi rammed his hand into her face as she rammed her into his. He also slammed the strange orb into her stomach before the two went flying through the air. Bensha felt everything slowly fading. Something else was there. Taking over. Something that belonged. It had been missing until then. And it was taking back the body. And . . . Bensha didn't mind. She wanted this. They both wanted it. Bensha stood up, shaking from her exhaustion, as the new entity began to take over. She stumbled towards the weak ninja who was forcing himself to sit up. Kakashi watched in awe as it happened. Bensha's hair was slowly turning completely dark green. Her strange skin seemed to fade away as her skin gained a light hue of blue. Her silver eyes. Those haunting silver eyes that reminded him what was gone. Of what he lost. The eyes that should be someone else's. They were leaving. She blinked a few times, forcing a few silver tears to come from her crimson eyes. Setsuko stood there, looking at her hands in awe. Bensha. She was gone. The only thing that remained was the outfit. Setsuko pulled out a piece of wood from her shoulder and held her arm as the bleeding slowly stopped. She felt a faint blush creep up onto her cheeks as she realized how much her torn clothes covered.

". . . Setsuko . . ." Kakashi breathed, terrified that it was only a dream or a trick of the mind.

_'Uzumaki . . . Uzumaki Setsuko . . . I have a gift for you . . . .'_ The fading voice of Bensha whispered in her mind. _'. . . no . . . . it is for the snake . . . I want you to give it to him. It will be a . . . thank you gift for bring me out of my slumber too early. And for thinking he had to the right to summon me. For deceiving a Uindo Bensha when he lied about Hatake-san. A bird then 'Monko no Ten.' You will know when to say it. After all, you are the Uindo Bensha . . . and the wind answers to no one.'_ ((Door of Heaven)) Setsuko nodded to both Bensha and Kakashi as she fell to her knees and hugged Kakashi. The Copy Ninja gained a faint blush as he realized that Bensha's clothes were burning off of Setsuko. Setsuko didn't notice, she just hugged him as Kakashi tried not to do anything that would get him hit.

**End Flashback**

Setsuko felt her fist tighten as she fell forward. Her hands moved in front of her in the form of the bird hand seal.

". . . Monko no . . . Ten!!!!!!!!!" Setsuko felt a new power surge through her. She felt something breaking. Something being let loose. Setsuko turned around and dodged the sword as it sunk into the rock. She grabbed the snake and broke its neck. Setsuko moved quickly and punched Orochimaru in the face, sending him back flying. Before he had a chance to fall to the ground, Setsuko appeared above him and punched him down into the ground. She picked him up and grabbed an arm that tried to punch her. He yelled out as she broke his arm and began to pull it back as if to tear it off. "Talk about your simple plans. Destroy and conquer, huh?" She snarled as she completely crushed his arm after pulling it out of its socket completely. Orochimaru cried out in pain as he dislocated his other arm when he pulled himself out of her painful grip. Setsuko shot forward and rammed her fist into his face. He crashed into some rocks, causing blood to fly up into the air as there was a sickening crunch. Setsuko took a few steps but stopped as she felt all energy drain away from her. ". . . reached my limit . . ." She muttered to herself as Orochimaru pulled himself out of the rocks. "Still alive?" Setsuko whispered, surprised and worried, as she felt more of her energy drain itself from her. "Son of a bitch! I'm not gonna let you hurt them!" She glared at the man as she pulled her fists up while stumbling towards him. _'Once more . . .'_ She whispered in her mind. _'Once more, that's all I'll need. I need to release my limitations again . . . then I can end it for every one.'_ She felt the others rushing towards her, trying to help as the barrier of blood fell to the ground from her sudden lose of chakra. She forced her tired and weak to hands formed the bird. "Monko no-" She didn't get a chance to finish. It happened in blur. Kabuto had appeared in front of her and delivered a strong punch to her stomach, knocking the wind out of her and throwing her back into the ground. She didn't see anymore than that as darkness consumed her.


	20. Be the Prince

Be the Prince

Setsuko felt warm. Someone was holding her. Correction, some people were holding her. Setsuko felt her mind drift back as she tried to remember what had lead up to this. Suddenly, all the memories came flooding back to her. The clay doll. Bensha. The fight. Those words. Her eyes snapped open as she tired to sit up. However, the several lumps of bodies on top of her stopped her from doing so. She took a moment before her eyes adjusted to the light. She was under a comforter while several other people were on top of it. Naruto hugged her in his sleep. Seung had rested her head on Setsuko's stomach in her deep sleep. Robin had grabbed Setsuko's hand and held it against her face as her legs were draped over Seung and was next to the little Akira who had snuggled in between Robin and Setsuko. Tenshi was laying beside Naruto, drooling alittle and was sprawled out over Naruto and herself. Setsuko smiled as she looked a them all.

"They've been like that all night." She looked up to see Yoko with a basin of water. She finally noticed that there was a sleeping Kakashi in the chair next to her bed. Yoko smiled when she saw Setsuko looking at Kakashi. "I think he was too embarrassed to sleep on the bed with everyone else." Setsuko smiled at Yoko but before she could say anything else there was a slight mutter from Seung as she sat up all bleary eyed. She looked at Setsuko and lit up. Everyone else woke to the sudden change shift of weight on the bed as Seung threw herself towards Setsuko. Before Setsuko turned blue from all the hugs she was receiving, Yoko ushered everyone out of the room. Except the still sleeping Kakashi. Yoko smiled at Setsuko before closing the door. "I'll let you two talk when he wakes." Setsuko tried to object but Yoko closed the door. She looked down at herself to see her gray pajamas and bandages covering her most of body.

"Tsunade-sama said that we were lucky you didn't fight anymore than you did." Her head snapped up towards Kakashi. "You used up almost all of your chakra. Anymore and you would run a huge risk of dying."

"What good am I if I can't protect anyone?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Don't worry." She glared at him in anger.

"Don't worry?! He threatened everyone and I couldn't do anything!" She nearly yelled.

"Almost no one can!!!!!" Kakashi snapped. "Setsuko, you don't realize it, but I can't even fight Orochimaru. He's too far out of my league. And you were able to stand toe to toe with him."

"No, he mere toyed with me." Setsuko sighed. "Kakashi, I am not the best fighter. I an not good for a ninja. I have little skill in genjutsu, my ninjutsu is limited, I do not understand taijutsu, and when it comes to sensing enemies I have no skill."

"Setsuko, you didn't grow up as a ninja. You don't know things that most ninja know. But you can shake off any attack better than anyone I know. And even though you don't know taijutsu, you can fight hand to hand with the best of them. You use your own blood as a weapon Setsuko. And a 12 Blades of Death is at your disposal. Yeah, you can't sense a lot of things and you only know some ninjutsu and can only do low level genjutsu, but you are just starting."

"Kakashi, every time I try with genjutsu I fail miserably. Henge is all that I can really do. Taijutsu is beyond me. And ninjutsu . . . all I can do is out of my family's scrolls."

"So learn out of those scrolls. There are ninja who master their family's bloodline and nothing else." Kakashi argued. Setsuko sighed as she sat up weakly. "Tsunade-sama said you should stay in bed and rest. You probably can't even control any blood." Kakashi stood up to stop Setsuko as she tried to get out of bed.

"Stop it!" She hit his hands away from her.

"What?!" Kakashi demanded.

"Stop acting like you care." She hissed as she stood on shaky legs.

"I do care." Kakashi snapped and stopped Setsuko from walking by picking her up and forcing her back into her bed. He held her there to stop her from get up again.

"How?!" She choked out. "You saw me like that. I have no mercy. I kill and kill. I don't care about mercy like that. That is the true me. The me without constrictions. When I stop trying to hold in my anger and fear. That is-" Kakashi cut her off.

"You lose control, so what?!" He demanded. "I'm willing to bet that if I lose control I would be the same."

"Would you lose control so many times?!" She yelled. "Would you kill like that? You've seen me as I have been. I'm just some monster. I'm not a human being." Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Dammit Setsuko!!!! This again! How many times do I have to tell you, you are human."

"I can't be!!!"

"Why not?!" Kakashi yelled.

"Because!" She snapped.

"That's not an answer! Why not?!" He repeated.

"I don't have to tell you!"

"If you are gonna say you're a monster, then yes!!!!"

"You don't care, you just want to laugh!!!" Kakashi glared at her.

"Why should I laugh?! I love you Setsuko!!!!!" Setsuko stared at him in shock.

"No, you can't!" She shook her head.

"Why not?!"

"Because you can't love a monster!"

"I don't! I love you and you are human!!!!!" Kakashi yelled.

"NO! I can't be!!!"

"Why can't you be?!"

"Because people don't do that to humans!!!" She snapped. "They don't do what they did!" Kakashi felt his eyes widen as he realized what she meant. Her past. All the pain and hate. "And I'm not!!!! I can't be. Because it will hurt!!!!!" Setsuko felt the tears pour down her cheeks as Kakashi pulled her up and hugged her tightly. "Because then I'll feel the pain they meant!!!" She sobbed into his shoulder as he hugged her. "Because if I'm human, then I will be able to do so!"

"What will you be able to do?" Kakashi soothed as she sobbed in his shoulder.

". . . be in love." She sobbed. "Be in love with you!" Kakashi didn't say anything as she sobbed. He just held her while she cried for one of the first times she had known him.

Yoko, Naruto, Tenshi, and Seung all had their ears pressed against the door. Robin came up behind them.

". . . what are you doing?" The four jumped before turning to her like children with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Umm . . . making sure there aren't stains on the door!" Tenshi supplied. Robin sighed while Yoko smacked Tenshi for the excuse.

"Get out of here!"

"But they just started to fight." Tenshi whined.

"Go!" Robin hissed as she pointed her finger towards the stairs. The four sulked off while Robin made sure they didn't linger while Setsuko and Kakashi began to shout at each other.

"Dammit Setsuko!!!! This again! How many times do I have to tell you, you are human." Kakashi yell was heard through the door as the four were shoved downstairs by Robin.

Tsunade tapped her fingers patiently on her desk. She was deep in thought, trying to sort a few things out.

"You wished to speak to me?" Yoko entered the room as she spoke.

"Hai. Since Setsuko is currently recovering and Naruto has no ability to deal with these things yet, I want to speak to you about Robin and Akira." Yoko nodded as she sat down in her chair. "Well, it took longer than we wanted because of Orochimaru but there will be a chuunin selection exam soon. I'd like for Robin to take the exam. She could be on team 8, they need a member. Akira will probably have to be in the academy."

"Of course Hokage-sama." Yoko calmly replied. "I think those two are the only ones who might consider being shinobi."

"The others?" Tsunade asked as her curiosity peeked.

"I myself will perform any duties a meiko would. Masaru is not a ninja. He is a samurai. Yukio will probably become a cook somewhere in town."

"What of Tenshi? What will he do?"

"She." Yoko corrected. "It is better to refer to Tenshi as she. Tenshi will have to speak to you about her duties here."

"What do you mean?" Yoko smiled at the memory.

"Well, Tenshi has several areas where she might like to expand. Tenshi is a good doctor, yet she has no real expertise in that field. More like a family doctor that you go to with a cold. However, as you might have seen with the snake, Tenshi is an expert in genjutsu. However she has no real strength nor does she have much chakra for ninjutsu. She is very fast though." Tsunade nodded to herself as Yoko spoke.

"I'll see what I can do. Please send Tenshi to me once you get back." Yoko smiled.

"Very well." She bowed before leaving.

Kakashi gently tucked Setsuko into her bed. She was worn herself out from crying. He passed Robin when he left the room as the young girl entered. She spared him only a glance as they passed and she sat down in a chair. She sat there for several minutes before the silence was broken.

"Robin-chan . . ." Setsuko whispered. Robin blinked a few times before looking at her.

". . . I see . . ." Robin sighed. "You told him." She smiled slightly. "What did he say?"

". . . ano . . ." Setsuko refused to blush. She was tired of being some _girl_ with a crush.

"I see." Robin smirked as she tugged on a braid. ". . . demo . . ."

"Nani?"

"Has he seen the real you? Or have you been put up a facade to get him to like you?"

Yoko paused briefly as she came to an abandon shrine. She looked to the side as she felt a presence. She pulled a piece of paper with kanji written on it out of her sleeve as she slowly turned.

"Akuryo Taisan!!!!!!" She yelled as she threw the paper towards a shadow. A scream was heard as she banished a demon from the old temple. Yoko walked over to the fading shadow and knelt down. She clasped her hands together and prayed for the old spirit as it left.

"Honestly, I do not know." Setsuko sighed as she leaned back into her pillows.

"What are you going to do about it?" Robin asked quietly.

". . . . I have no idea." Setsuko turned her head to Robin.

"I do not think I have your answer. I myself have never felt for a boy. Not like you are feeling for Kakashi-san. Now, get some sleep and you'll be out of bed faster." Robin made her way to the door after making sure that light was gone from the room. "I'll see you later." She whispered before move to the door to leave. Setsuko thought for a few moments before making up her mind.

"Wait." Robin turned to look at her.

"Nani?"

"Robin . . . I've made up my mind. I want to be the prince." Robin tilted her head in confusion.

"I . . . I do not understand." Setsuko smiled as determination filled her.

"I don't want to be a princess. I am not going to be someone who will be rescued. I want to be the one running off and rescuing others. I want to be the one protecting everyone, not the other way around." Robin smiled to herself as things became clear.

"I see. You want to be the one to slay the dragon and be the hero. Not just some girl. I am the same way Setsuko-chan. I do not want to be rescued. I want to fight for myself, not let someone fight for me." Setsuko nodded with a smile.

"Hai! I won't cry anymore. I'm done with that. I'm going to be who I want to be. Not who others want me to be." Robin smiled as she opened the door and stepped out.

"We will both be the prince. We'll rescue everyone else. We will slay the dragon of our fairy tale. And then, we shall find the one our heart desires, if there is one at all, and we shall get our happy ending." Robin smiled gently as she closed the door after Setsuko nodded.

---

Kanji- Japanese writing

Akuryo Taisan- Japanese Phrase used to exorcise demons.


	21. Nominations

Nominations

Setsuko stood with the other ninja in front of the Hokage. Her black gi didn't have the belt and she was using no henge. Her lack of energy could not even help her with the simple tasks. Tsunade had finally said that she would be able to get out of bed. However, she must have someone with her at all times.

"The chuunin exams will be starting in three weeks." Tsunade announced. "Some of the other villages wanted it to be taken here. A way to test our strength after so many attacks. I agreed." Setsuko glanced over at Tenshi as Tsunade started to call forth jounin. Setsuko looked ahead before anyone noticed that she wasn't paying attention. She let her mind drift temporarily. Tenshi had told them that she would be working with the interrogation unit of Konoha. Under a Morino Ibiki or something like that. Setsuko stepped forward when she was called. "Who do you nominate for this exam?"

"Cell number 28, led by Uzumaki Setsuko, consists of Sohn Janghoon, Sohn Seung, and Eikichi Riki. I vow upon the honor of my clan, the Uzumaki, that all three of them are ready for the chuunin selection exam." She announced quietly.

". . . this would be their first time, correct?" Tsunade asked.

"To my knowledge. As you know, I have only recently become their teacher after the death of their last jounin." Tsunade nodded before moving on.

"Do you want to know why their teacher never nominated them?" Setsuko turned to look at Kakashi, who, for once, looked completely serious.

". . . you'll tell me anyway." She bristled.

"They lack team work. They have no real bonds other than Seung and Janghoon. But those two never seem to be able to work with anyone else. And their parents simple forbid them from rising in rank, in hopes that it will cause the two to drop out of the ninja world." Setsuko began to walk away.

"You seem to know a lot about my team." Kakashi fell into step beside her.

". . . who do you think took care of them while you were gone?" Setsuko felt her jaw tighten for a moment before she spoke.

". . . I am grateful that you did that. But they are my team. I think that they will be able to pass this exam."

"Setsuko, after all 5 years they've been together, only once have they done any mission higher than D! They have even failed some of those D missions. The only time they did a C mission, their sensei was killed and you took over." Setsuko stopped and glared at Kakashi.

"Hatake-san, I understand that you are worried. However, when they are pushed to it, they are capable of many things. Seung was able to be a genin at the young age of 7 because of the skill she shows with her swords, stealth, and speed. Janghoon has remarkable control over his chakra. Perfect. Since a young age. Not only that, but because his parents pushed him to be a scholar, his knowledge is vast. And Riki has good reason to be arrogant. While his speed isn't wonderful, he is faster than plenty of chuunin. Now let's add the fact that his fire techniques are among the best. He has made several fire jutsu all on his own. And the teamwork," Setsuko paused for a moment. "though there is room to improve, I understand that you team did not have the best teamwork when they took the exam. Also, I have three weeks to perfect any flaws. Hatake-san, they will take that exam because they are ready. And if there is a problem, speak to Hokage-sama about it. I am the jounin in charge of them. I have taken in two of my team members because of family reasons. I know them. I've beaten it into them that I am not wrong when I decide for the team. I will not deny them the chance to become chuunin. After all this time, they deserve it." She snapped as she began to walk again.

"And the parents of Seung and Janghoon?" She glanced at the copy-nin.

"They live in my house. I decide for them as though they were Uzumaki. If their parents have a problem, they will have to talk to the Hokage. But I doubt they will care enough to realize that their children are taking this exam."

Robin stepped into the large room with the Hokage. The woman was talking to Asuma, Ino, Choji, and Shikimaru.

"You wished to see me, Hokage-sama?" She knelt on one knee with her head bowed.

"Hai. I have been talking with Asuma-san. His former student had become a chuunin so there is a spot on his team. I want you to fill that spot."

"I understand." Robin looked to Ino and Choji. Asuma sighed and shook his head for a moment before speaking.

"Alright Robin, we'll go to a training field and get to know each other better." Robin nodded.

"Janghoon, Seung, Riki, because of my recent . . . absence, I will step up our training." Setsuko ordered them. They were on the Uzumaki Estate grounds with Yoko close by to watch Setsuko.

"Setsuko-sama will not be training you directly." Yoko interjected. "If you need to have help other than her words, I will do what is needed." Setsuko sent a glare to Yoko. "She is, after all, recovering." Yoko responded sharply towards the meaning of the glare.

"Fine." Setsuko bit out. "Today, we will work on teamwork." Setsuko held out several blindfolds. "Riki, you can't see. Janghoon, you can't speak. Seung, you can't hear. I want you three to navigate through a . . . small obstacle course that has been set up. We will keep on repeating this course until all three of you are able to get through it unharmed. Also," She sent a glare towards her students. "the course will change after every run. So don't think that you can memorize the course." She made sure each blindfold was secure. She motioned for Yoko to finish. The meiko twitched her fingers slightly and the blindfolds were all sewing tightly so nothing would get through. She even added alittle bit of her chakra to help. "Now, let's begin."

Robin sat quietly as the other introduced themselves to her. Asuma turned to her.

". . . tell us about yourself." Robin nodded.

"Hai. I am Uzumaki Robin of the Branch Family. I specialize in summoning and hand to hand combat. I am 13 and often called the Emotionless Executioner."

"No, tell us something new. We're your teammates!" Ino demanded.

". . . very well. I am weak against fire based attacks and genjutsu." Robin replied.

"That's it?! Come on, there has to be other things you can tell us." Ino yelled with an annoyed look on her face. Robin thought for a moment before replying.

"My cousin Tenshi is an expert in genjutsu. She has mastered it along with speed. Yoko is a very powerful meiko-"

"That's not you! That's your family. Tell us . . . what do you like?" Robin blinked a few times before answering.

"I like . . . training . . . fighting . . . swimming . . . and snow." Ino sighed.

"Anything else?" Robin shrugged. ". . . what about guys? What guys do you like? Oh! What type of guys do you like?" Asuma sighed as a headache started to form.

". . . I have never thought of that. I am a warrior. As a ninja, I do not bother with petty things such as crushes. I cannot. It will interfere." Upon hearing this, the jounin looked up to the sky, thanking god for a reasonable student.

"Setsuko-sensei!!!" Seung cried out as she fell to the ground, exhausted. Bruises littered her body along with Janghoon's and Riki's. The three had no energy left as the sun dipped below the trees. Yoko had left after removing the blindfolds.

"IIE!!! We will continue to train!" Setsuko snapped as she towered over the three. "You are team!!! It is time you act like it."

"Setsuko-sensei, we're out of chakra. We can't do anything." Riki argued.

"That's no reason!" Setsuko hissed. "I fought without chakra many times." She paused to push back memories. "And guess what, my enemies didn't care." She stood up straight. "You three need to toughen up."

"We are tough!" Seung yelled.

"No," Setsuko responded quietly. "you're not. Believe me, I know. You think that the missions you've had were worth anything in my book?" She looked at the three with pity in her eyes. "Well they don't. I am standing here, in front of all three of you, without henge. You've seen Uzumaki Setsuko, the Bloodless Ninja. Now you get to train under her. I won't except anything you give me if it isn't perfect." She paused as she let it sink in, as they remembered her first comments when she met them. "Because it's worthless if you only perform some half-ass jutsu. You will be a team. You have to be. To get through life. If you think you know better than me, then you can fight me. And I won't hold back. There's been too many sacrifices for me to hold back any more."

". . . nani?" Seung asked, confusion written all over her face. Setsuko stared at the three before answering.

"I am different looking because of Aka Yuki. I'm sure you were told. You had to of been told." She continued after they nodded. "That demon killed half of the village I was born in. The ones that were killed, they were true shinobi. They continued to attack even after she slaughtered others who were stronger. Even the weakest genin worked together with each other to try and stop it. Aka Yuki ripped open my mother and pulled me out of her stomach. Do you think that my mother would knowingly let that happen? She did. She knew from Toshiko what would happen to her. But she decided to stay and face death for my clan, for me, and for herself. She wasn't a ninja but she did what she had to. She knew that better than you three." Setsuko snapped. "You think you've had it hard? Try walking around for years killing almost everyone you met because they want to kill you. That was my life. Hell, some of it is still my life. I've never known love until a few months ago. I've lived through hell every day. You got hurt. You're tired. You were hit. So what? Get up and do it again, this time better. That's how my life has been. I got knocked down in a fight, I got up and fought harder. I never lost a fight that way. I couldn't lose a fight because I would die. Being a ninja doesn't mean you always win. It means you don't lose. Nothing is in vain." Setsuko yelled. "Nothing! Or else nothing will be worth living. Now get up and get back to training." She snarled. "I want you to do better. We won't leave until you are perfect. We won't rest unless one of you is on the ground, bleeding to death and still getting back up to do it again better." The genin slowly got off the ground and began to move through the obstacle course. Because the blindfolds were gone, they had to fight in between obstacles. When they reached the next obstacle they would have to make sure all three got through that obstacle without messing up. If they did, Setsuko sent them back. So far, they had never gotten to the end. Barely half way. She watched as four more times her team was forced to the beginning of the starting line. "Do you think that this will help you get anywhere in life?!!" She yelled. "Again!" The three began to obstacle course again. Once more they were thrown back. "I have never seen something so pathetic in life! Again!" She glared at them as they only made it a fourth of the way through before being thrown back. "Again." They complied as every bone in their body ached. Once more they were forced back. "You've been genin for 5 years for god's sake! Not once have you taken the chuunin exam! You want to call yourselves shinobi?! Prove it. Again." The genin bit back groans of pain as they fought each other while moving through the course. A log came out from the dark and hit Seung, knocking her down along with Riki. Team 28 made its way back to the beginning.

"Setsuko-sama!!!" Setsuko looked over her shoulder to see Yoko, Tenshi, Kakashi, and team 7. "What are you doing?" Yoko asked. "These children-"

"Again!" Setsuko cut her off as team 28 started to try and get through the course. She turned to Yoko. "They are not children. They are shinobi. They will be treated as such." Janghoon dodged a branch before getting hit with a log. He rolled off his back and vomited before going back to the beginning.

"Setsuko, this is ridiculous!" Tenshi tried to reason with her.

"Again!" The genin started to go through the course again.

"Setsuko-neesan!" Naruto cried out in shock at her actions.

"They are my team. I decide what they will do." She scowled as they were thrown back. "Again!!!" She yelled.

"Setsuko, I insist you stop." Kakashi yelled at her. She didn't look at them. "Team 28, go inside with Tenshi." Tenshi moved forward after Kakashi spoke but Setsuko held her arm up to stop her.

"Again!!!" The team had been forced back and began once more. They only made it a few feet before being thrown back.

"Setsuko!" Kakashi yelled once more. "You have lost touch with reality. They can't keep this up! It will kill them."

"Again!" Setsuko didn't respond the people there as she watched her team get beaten back again.

"Setsuko, I am ending this." Kakashi moved to the team but was stopped.

"Iie. Please Kakashi-san," Riki coughed as he stood up and spat out blood. "we will finish this. Setsuko-sensei is our teacher. She decides for us." Janghoon nodded as Riki and Seung helped him up.

"Hai. We are Cell 28, led by Uzumaki Setsuko. She decides for our team." Seung held onto her brother's arm as she smiled grimly.

"I am willing to walking into hell bare foot if it will help my team pass this test."

"To follow Setsuko's orders blindly?" Kakashi demanded. Seung smiled at him while shaking her head.

"Iie. Our sensei has done so much. Now it is our turn. We will complete this course as a team and all other missions. We are proud shinobi of the leaf. We will work together with pride in all missions. We take pride in Setsuko-sensei teaching us. She decides for us. We are her team. She will always try and make us better. That is why we will follow her. Because she will help us. What she does is for the best of the team." Seung stumbled forward towards the starting line. "Setsuko-sensei, we are ready!" Riki and Janghoon stood next to her. Setsuko smirked at them before turning to Tenshi.

"Tenshi-chan, please take Seung, Janghoon, and Riki into the house and help care and heal them. It has been a long workout today." Setsuko turned and started to walk towards the Estate.

"Setsuko-sensei, what do you mean? I don't understand." Janghoon called after her. Setsuko stopped and turned to face him.

"This was never about finishing the course. It was about the three of you." She walked off, leaving them alone with their thoughts.


	22. Exam

Exam

"You almost killed them." Setsuko looked up from her food to Kakashi. Yukio had woken, made breakfast, and went out. She and Kakashi were the only others awake.

"They made their choices in life. To reject each other. So I simply made my choice. To force them to except each other. Now I think the exam will be far too easy for them."

"Even so, you shouldn't have pushed them so hard."

"It was the only way." Setsuko went back to eating the food in front of her. "Besides, it was no different than being in an actual fight."

"Still, all this for the exam?"

"No, for life." Setsuko calmly replied. Silence fell over the two as they ate. Finally, Kakashi broke it.

"What's wrong?" Setsuko looked up at him.

"Pardon?"

"Something is wrong. You've given me the cold shoulder ever since you woke up." Setsuko stared at him.

"Kakashi . . . I don't mean to but . . . right now, Team 28 is the only thing that matters. They have every right to become chuunin. I want to help them and make that happen. My feelings for you can't be until they take the exam." Setsuko turned her gaze to her food. "Kakashi . . . you . . . I have put them through enough. Now it is time that they come first." Setsuko stood up. "I . . . I do care for you. However, my team has suffered enough. I won't make them suffer more. It is too much to ask of them. Please understand this." Setsuko left. Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes.

"Seung, you can come out now." Seung appeared with a sheepish grin.

"How long have you known?" Kakashi looked at her.

"After I asked what's wrong you came in." Seung smiled.

"Gomen, Kakashi-san." Seung felt the grin fall from her face as she became serious. "Ano . . . I . . . I . . ."

"It's alright." Kakashi cut her off as he stood. "I have to go wake up Naruto." He left as Janghoon and Riki came in. Seung turned to them.

"Nani?" Riki asked.

Setsuko waited in a tree branch for her team. Most of her wounds were gone but enough remained for her to avoid stressing herself. After several more minutes, the three genin appeared.

"Oy, you're late." She landed on the ground easily. "Now, I've got something to talk to you about. In three weeks-"

"We know." Seung interrupted her. "Gomen Setsuko-sensei, but I was there when you talked with Kakashi-san." Setsuko glared at them for a moment before closing her eyes and sighing.

"Kuso, I've never been any good at sensing others. Well, anyway, for the next two weeks I want you to train. Then, for the last week you can rest up." They nodded before beginning to train with Setsuko watching them, correcting mistakes.

Those three weeks passed quickly. Setsuko was able to join in the sparring after a few days. Though she had stopped using henge around her team, friends, and family, it was a different story around others. Currently, Setsuko was walking up a path to the Uzumaki family shrine.

"Setsuko-sensei!" Seung laughed as she reached the woman.

"Hai?" Setsuko smiled after she turned to the girl.

"Setsuko-sensei, it's today! It's today!!!" Setsuko laughed as Seung bubbled over with excitement.

"Hai, hai. I know Seung-chan. I was going to pray to my ancestors for you." Seung smiled brightly and hugged her sensei quickly.

"Arigatou! Demo . . ."

"Tsuzuku." ((Continue))

"Aren't you going to be there?" Setsuko smiled wishfully.

"Gomen. The only part I would be able to see you is right before the test to make sure that all three of you agreed to come and take it. I have no doubt that you all will take it." Setsuko patted her on the head. "Anything else?" Seung thought for a moment before nodding.

"Hai! Yoko-san told me that she would be gone the next few days. She was going to cleanse herself and would not be back for atleast a week. Masaru-san said that he would also be taking this time to do alittle bit of training so he will be gone for a few weeks and not to worry. Yukio-san went with him, he said that he would make sure Masaru-san didn't go off and forget to eat. Tenshi-san will be gone while this exam is taking place. She said that Akira-kun would be coming with her to keep her company. However, she did not say anything more than that." Setsuko nodded.

"Arigatou Seung-chan." Seung nodded once again and ran off to go join her team for the Exam. Setsuko smiled after her and once more began to make her way to her family shrine.

Kakashi landed quietly behind the woman. She was praying to her ancestors before she rang an old bell. She took another moment in silence before she turned around. A startled expression flew across her face but was gone before Kakashi was sure it was even there.

"Kakashi-" She was cut off by a stuffed bear being handed to her.

". . . I got that for you." She stared at the bear in puzzlement. She felt him quickly kiss her on the cheek through his mask. "Since we have some alone time, I was thinking, maybe you and I could could spend more time together." Setsuko smiled at him.

"Arigatou, Kakashi-kun." She held the bear close. "Hai. I would like to spend some time with you."

"Good." Kakashi stood in silence as Setsuko stared at him. "Umm . . . what do you want to do together?" She smiled sweetly.

"Well, it's just you and me tonight. Alone. In a big house. For atleast a week." Kakashi smiled at her.

"You're right. We should go eat out tonight." With that said, Kakashi was gone. Setsuko stood there, dumbfounded. She looked down at the bear.

"Looks like just you and me tonight." She sighed.

Robin stood with her team in a large room. She turned to Ino.

"What will happen?" Ino thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, there are three parts of the exam. Last one is tournament. However, if there are too many people after the second exam, then they'll have pre-" A familiar large man appeared and cut off Ino before she could finish.

"SHUT UP YOU BRATS!!!!!" Tenshi suddenly appeared sitting on the desk in front. She was smiling.

"Omaesan!!! ((Hey)) I'm the instructor for this part of the exam!" She giggled. "This is my first time so go easy on me!!!" Tenshi had a huge grin on her face. She was lifting her hands up as she spoke her next words. "This exam will only last 15 minutes!!!" Robin felt her eyes widen as she saw the hand seals Tenshi was forming. _'A genjutsu?!!!'_ Was the only thought that entered her mind before Tenshi lowered her hands. She sat patiently there, waiting for something. Robin pressed a cold hand against her forehead. _'She did something . . . but what?!'_ Robin looked around to see everyone else waiting patiently for Tenshi to speak again. _'I need to break it!'_ Robin pulled a blade from out of her boot. _'Before it's too late!!!!'_ Robin rammed the blade into her thigh. As blood sprayed from it, the world she saw melted away. Robin yanked the blade out of her thigh and stared at the grinning Tenshi. The other genin stood with a dazed look on their faces.

"Kai!" Sakura yelled out. She blinked a few times before turning to her teammates. A few other genin yelled out as they broke free. The Emotionless Executioner turned to Ino and Choji. She pulled her hand back and slapped Ino across the face with the back of her hand. She turned to Choji and did the same.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Ino yelled as she rubbed her cheek.

"Tenshi-san performed a genjutsu. Pain is the only way I am capable of to break it." Ino glared at her while Choji cradled his cheek. She turned her attention back to the front. On the board was instructions to go to the Forest of Death. Tenshi smiled and winked at Robin before disappearing.

"KAI!" Janghoon yelled. He rubbed his head as he looked at his sister and Riki.

Setsuko hugged the bear as she entered her room before holding it away from her as she started to think.

"Hmmm . . . I think I'll name you . . . Scarecrow." She laughed silently at her own joke as she put the bear on her bed. Setsuko looked over at a picture by her bed. It was of her and her team. They had taken a picture together two weeks ago. Setsuko stood behind the three with her arms crossed, a gentle smile smirk tugged at her lips as she stared at the group. Riki had been giving Seung a piggy back ride and Janghoon was lifting her off. The picture was taken as she was being lifted, laughing her heart out. Janghoon and Riki were both laughing. No henge was used while it was taken. Setsuko had no disguise to hide her real appearance. She would have been using henge if she had known that the picture was being taken. Naruto and Robin had decided to take it. Setsuko pulled off her clothes as her mind wandered while she was putting on her pajamas. Setsuko sighed before falling back on her bed. She rolled over and smiled at the bear before a look of confusion spread across her face. ". . . I . . . I don't understand it . . ." She muttered to herself.

"Understand what?" Setsuko shot up and stared at Kakashi before glaring.

"PERVERT!!!!!" She yelled as she threw a punch at his head.

"I don't understand the meaning of that test." Seung muttered as she stood outside of the forest with the others that had been able to dispel the genjutsu.

"It was a simple test. To look underneath the underneath. I used a genjutsu. There were small things that you might have noticed. My hand seals for one. The test was to see if you were able to pick up on it and dispel the illusion." Tenshi answered cheerfully.

"Oy! You should stop worrying about that test and worry about this one!!!" Anko yelled as she appeared in a bright flash and explosion. "I'm the examiner for the second test!!!" Tenshi patted Robin on the head before standing beside Akira. "Nani!!!! 27 teams left!!!" Anko turned to Tenshi. "What kind of test was it?!" Tenshi smiled.

"Just a genjutsu I used. It's hard to break if you don't know it's been used. However, I did get rid of 30 teams." Anko glared at the teams.

"Hm, very well. I'll get rid of most of them anyway." Anko smirked evilly. "Now! This test will be simple. You each will be given a clue before we begin. You need 3 clues in order to find the location of the next test. When you get there, you need to show all three clues. There will be seven identical clues so it will be of no use to go after just any team. Keep in mind that this will be in the Forest of Death. Now, because we have to make sure you have the proper clues, there will be a hour break."

Setsuko sat on her bed frowning while Kakashi nursed his bruised jaw.

". . . Kakashi . . ."

"Hai?"

". . . why . . . why haven't you tried to make love to me?" Kakashi choked on the air and began to cough alittle before clearing his throat as he turned bright red.

"Nani?" Setsuko wrapped her arms around her knees as she closed her eyes.

". . . isn't that people do? When they love each other. Isn't that why men try to rape women? To try and gain a love for a moment? With no attachments because it was not agreed upon." Kakashi frowned alittle before answering.

". . . I suppose that is correct." Kakashi muttered.

"And . . . what I was told is my . . . virginity . . . should only be taken away by someone I truly love. How can that be done?" She looked up at him.

"Setsuko . . . umm . . . you know, the birds and the bees." Setsuko looked at him confused as to why he would bring up birds and bees.

"I was never taught such phrases. I do not understand the phrases that people speak of. I do not understand many things in the world with people." Setsuko looked down at the bed. "I do not understand why you have not tried to have sex with me. Don't men usually try to by now? I spoke earlier with a suggestive tone and you did not even acknowledge the thought. I am that repulsive? Or do you not wish to take part in that step?" She looked towards the embarrassed Kakashi.

". . . I, ano, I . . . I know about . . . the attempts . . . that were made." Setsuko nodded quietly.

"Hai. And I did not agree upon it so I stopped it from happening. They did not harm me." Kakashi scratched the back of his head as he sighed.

"But . . . a lot of women would be uncomfortable with men after that."

"Kakashi-kun . . . I am not like other women. I have not been since I was twelve. Even then I was different." Kakashi nodded before continuing.

"Setsuko . . . sex shouldn't be taken lightly. It . . . it says there is something important about that love they have. That it is rare and should be treasured. Why do you think they have something called marriage?" Setsuko sighed as she looked at the wall.

". . . Kakashi . . . I understand your words. But . . . after all that has happened . . . you still do not act. That is what I do not understand." Kakashi smiled at her through his mask.

"About that. I've never really acted because Naruto is a student of mine. It would be . . . difficult for us to be together and for me to teach Naruto." Setsuko nodded before speaking again.

". . . is it not trying on all of us to avoid spending more time together." Setsuko sighed and shook her head. "Kakashi, you forget that I have had limited contact with people. I do not understand things as some would. My knowledge about this world is trivial at best."

". . . Setsuko . . . I don't think you realize what you want." Setsuko nodded after a moment.

". . . no . . . I suppose I don't." She smiled sadly at him. "Arigatou, Kakashi-kun."

Robin glanced around while she and her team were resting.

". . . how did you know that it was a genjutsu." Robin turned to Choji.

"Tenshi-san is my cousin. I grew up with her acting like my elder sister. Since I am weak against genjutsu, she taught me how to recognize it with ease. I was able to recognize the hand seals. It was one of the basics she taught me. However, since I cannot perform the correct jutsu to dispel it, pain is the only way I know." Robin adjusted the naginata on her back. She returned her gaze to the forest. "Tell me, how long until the hour is up?" Ino blinked a few times before looking at her watch.

"Umm . . . in twenty minutes. Why?" Robin smiled at her.

"I was just curious."


	23. Preliminaries

Oy, I really don't wanna do anything about when they are in the forest. Here's the jist, nothing big happened to them like when they took it the first time.

Preliminaries

"KUSO!" Naruto yelled as he sat down. They had three days left. Three days left to get one more clue.

"What now Naruto?" Sakura sighed as she wiped away grim from her forehead.

"I'm tired. I wish this would be over soon."

Setsuko flipped in mid air. She landed in a deep stance before flipping back into the air. When she landed again, her arms were spread out. Her left arm was in front of her and her right behind her as she leaned back in the stance. She shifted in her stance before kicking herself up into the air. Setsuko spun once and brought her hands in. She landed on her left hand and held her other hand close to her heart in a simple half tiger sign. Setsuko pushed off the ground and landed in a crouched stance. She leap t up into the air once more before beginning a complex series of seals. As she came down to the ground once more, Setsuko finished her jutsu. She slammed her open hand into the earth. Black fire erupted from the ground and began to swirl around her. Setsuko quickly leapt back to her feet. She pulled her arms close to her body and held out her fists. Setsuko closed her eyes as she tried to force the fire around her hands. The fire started to soar up into the air and around her hands before breaking free of her hold and scattering. Setsuko sighed before canceling the jutsu.

"What were you trying to do?" Setsuko glared at Kakashi from the corner of her eye.

"Do you always have to sneak up on me?" She shook her head and spoke again before he could answer. "The Myou Hinote no Jutsu, I'm trying to improve it."

"Dark Fire?" Setsuko nodded.

"Hai. I can create it without having to spit it from my mouth. I create it from nothing. One of the reasons the fire is black. Another is because it is from my family's jutsu scrolls."

"How can you improve it?" Setsuko smiled at him.

"If I can force the fire to surround only my hands, it would be more effective. I could use it in hand to hand combat and I wouldn't have to let it run lose. And I believe that focusing it into a more compact form would carry more power into a hit because it would be more power in a smaller spot than when it runs wild." Setsuko felt proud of herself for the idea.

"And the acrobatics?" Setsuko laughed and closed her eyes as she thought back to the moments of her training.

"Kakashi-kun, probably the only thing that can truly help me focus is doing complex movements that force me to have complete and total control over my body. It helps me clear my thoughts. I don't know why, but it does, ever since I was little. Besides," Setsuko looked at her fists with a grin. "I believe that if I can focus my body enough, then improving the Myou Hinote will become much easier." She turned her smile to Kakashi. "Not only that, but I am trying to learn more of my family jutsu."

"Have you learned anything more?" Setsuko nodded enthusiastically.

"Hai! I found a jutsu that is perfect for me Kakashi!!!" Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Setsuko sighed and shook her head before she smiled brightly at him. "Gomen, I must seem childish to you, but learning all these things! It is like being taught more about my family!" Kakashi stared at Setsuko. After a few minutes, Setsuko noticed.

"Nani?" She blinked in confusion several times. Kakashi shook his head. For a moment, it seemed like he had seen her a long time ago. Lately, he had been feeling like that a lot. Ever since he saw her memories, she seemed very familiar to him. However, he couldn't pinpoint when he had met her before Konoha.

"Perhaps it would be good to spar. There's nothing else to do since our teams are being tested and the others will be gone." Setsuko smirked.

"If you think you can keep up with me!!" She boasted.

Robin stared at the group in front of her. Her blood began to boil as they threatened her team. She grabbed the naginata and threw it up into the air. As it was unclothed, she dropped into a stance and caught it as it came back down.

"We will take the clue we need from you." Robin dashed forehead and twirled the weapon above her.

Setsuko knelt on the ground, panting from exhaustion. She forced herself back up and punched at Kakashi. Kakashi was barely able to dodged and gained a small cut across his cheek. He spun and kicked her in the stomach. Setsuko landed on the ground and she rolled onto her side.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to sleep. I'm too tired to move." She yawned. As Kakashi stared at her, he didn't see her leg swing out before it was too late. Setsuko successfully kicked his feet out from under him and Kakashi fell to the ground. Setsuko smirked lightly. "Ha." Was all she said before dozing off.

Three days passed in a blur. Soon enough, Setsuko and Kakashi had gotten word that the preliminaries would begin. Kakashi had mentioned that it was the same place that it was last time. At the moment, Setsuko waited silently next to Kakashi behind Tsunade as the genin teams lined up. Nine teams had made it to the finals. Setsuko let her mind drift as Tsunade explained a few things. The Head Uzumaki never truly cared for such reasons. She tried not to scratch her ear or arm. It seemed like that was a nervous habit she had. She recognized a few teams. Hers, Kakashi's, Kurenai's, Asuma's, Gai's, and the sand triplets. There was one stone team, and two mist.

"Now, everyone, please go to the upper levels as we begin the preliminaries." Tsunade commanded as the board to her right started to randomly chose names.

_Hyuga Hinata vs. Ichida Kusuo_

Setsuko watched as the shy girl stood with the judge and her opponent, a stone-nin.

"Setsuko-sensei!!" Setsuko looked over at a worn yet energetic Seung. "We made it!" Setsuko smiled at her.

"This isn't over yet. You could easily be disqualified." Seung sighed and nodded.

"I know, I know. No need to rain on my parade." Setsuko chuckled before turning back to the field. She glanced at Robin out of the corner of her eye to see the girl resting with her back against the wall. Hinata dropped into the familiar stance she was taught since birth. Setsuko watched at Hinata charged in and finished off her opponent easily.

"That was quick." Janghoon muttered as the scoreboard lit up with new names. Sasuke and some stone-nin. Once more the fight was quick with Sasuke winning. Setsuko sighed and looked at her students.

"These fights are boring." She shook her head in boredom as Seung and Riki agreed. The next match was Tenten and Choji. Once again the match ended quickly with Choji becoming dizzy from rolling around. Tenten won as Choji had to get some help to get the needles out. Seung jabbed Riki in the stomach.

"HEY! What was that for?!" Seung pointed, annoyed, at the scoreboard. He was in the next fight. Riki smirked and began to make his way to the arena. He stopped when Setsuko put her hand on his shoulder.

"Riki-_chan_, you will not get much respect from me if this fight was not worth the fight that _I_ had to go through to get the three of you into this exam." She commented as if she spoke of the weather. Riki stared at her for a moment before he nodded.

"Hai, Setsuko-sensei." Riki entered the arena and faced his opponent, a mist-nin. The second they were told to begin, Riki started to attack without mercy. She threw several shuriken at the mist-nin. The ninja dodged a few only to discover the technique being used.

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!!!" Shuriken hidden in the shadows of another shuriken. His opponent had to jump against the ground in order to avoid begin hit.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu!!!" A heavy mist blanketed the field. Setsuko narrowed her eyes and then closed them while Kakashi uncovered his left eye to see the battle. Setsuko listened to the battle taking place. The wind relayed every movement made to her. It spoke to her, telling her about everything they did. She listened as a voice told her the seals being performed.

"Katon Karyuu Endan!!!!!!" A large dragon of fire emerged from the mist, evaporating the mist as it circled the field, searching for its prey. Setsuko smirked as she opened her eyes while Kakashi covered his eye again.

"Suiton Suijinheki!!!!!!" A wall of water came up in time to stop the dragon. Steam was the only thing left of the jutsu the two had used. Riki smirked as he looked at the mist-nin.

"It seems our jutsu are evenly matched. I use fire, you counter with water. However, I'd like to know where you're getting the water." The genin representing the Mist smirked smugly.

"There is water all around us. In the air, on the walls, ceilings, floor, it's in our bodies and comes out in sweat. It was easy to gather enough to fight. I can even take it from the steam." A kunai was held to Riki's throat. "Giving me the ability to make clones." Riki smirked and burst into smoke. "Bunshin?!" The mist nin was struck from behind and fell to the ground. He glared up at Riki.

"Do you really think that Setsuko-sensei would ever let me get away with losing? The woman beat my team black and blue just to get it into our thick skulls that we needed to work as a team. She'd kill me if I blew my chance at the final exam after all she went through to get our team qualified."

"Winner, Riki." Riki smiled as he looked up into the observation level. He caught Setsuko's proud smirk and gave her a thumbs up.

Robin looked up suddenly as Tenshi appeared next to her.

"What?" Tenshi smiled brightly at her and pointed to the board. Kankuro was her opponent. ". . . thank you." Robin got up off the ground and jumped down into the arena as Tenshi skipped over to Setsuko.

"Oy! Cousin, how ya been?!" Tenshi beamed. Setsuko stared at her before turning back to the fighting arena.

". . . will Robin be alright?" Tenshi smiled and nodded.

"Hai! If anything gets bad, she will use her jutsu! If that doesn't work, she will use our blood limit!" Setsuko looked at Tenshi.

". . . demo, isn't our blood limit the ability to absorb demons into ourselves?" Tenshi grinned as she shook her head.

"Iie! That's only the highest form of it. The Uzumaki bloodline was blessed with unlimited adaptability." Seung stared at Tenshi.

"Ano . . . how is that so special?" Tenshi sighed and held her own hand. She grimaced before breaking her wrist, forcing her palm to face another direction. She bit back any cries of agony and smiled painfully. The Uzumaki Branch member held up her other hand and made a simple one handed tiger seal.

"HHAAA!" She smiled and moved her fingers of the twisted hand as if to wave at them. Tenshi quickly corrected her hand back into its proper place and healed the break. "See? Our bodies will adjust quickly to our needs. So broken bones or missing limbs can not limit us in battle. Our bodies will quickly find a way to be able to do things as well as a normal body. Not only that, but our bodies adapt to using a type of chakra. Like walking on water. Once we know how to do that, our body will adjust to that whenever we want to walk on water we truly don't have to think about it." She smiled as the pain faded. "Setsuko and Naruto were not of the same upbringing so they are not able to adapt as well as the rest of us until they have learned how to activate this special ability. But they are able to do so naturally, however it is not to the same degree as us." Setsuko stared at Tenshi's hand in shock. "Such as, after awhile, they will be able to do simple jutsu, such as henge, without seals because their bodies adjusted to the jutsu. However, that might take awhile." Tenshi smiled after her long explanation and felt proud as Setsuko looked slightly disturbed at her hand.

". . . Tenshi-chan . . ."

"Hai?"

"Don't ever do that again."

Robin swung at Kankuro with her naginata. Surprisingly, Kankuro let it slice into him. Robin stared at the body, slightly shocked at the lack of defense. Surprise was bluntly written on her face when the limb body creaked as it grabbed the naginata and ripped it our of her hands. The body looked up at her with its face breaking off. Robin narrowed her eyes in realization before releasing the naginata and jumping away from the doll.

". . . I see." Robin watched as Kankuro unwrapped himself from the doll's back. Robin smirked. "Then, I must cut its strings." Robin's hands flew through the seals quickly before a white glow appeared by her arms. Her favorite summoning. Robin raced forward as Kankuro smirked.

"Blades can't cut through-" He stared in horror as Robin sliced apart the strings. She kicked the doll away from her and glared at him.

"Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to summon a useless item when I knew the trick? Use substitution art to switch yourself with the doll and control it with strings of chakra." She pointed a long blade towards him as the other flipped back to be used in a defensive manner. "These are not my favorite summons for no reason. I can use them for both offense and defense. Not only that, but cutting through chakra is possible with these. Actually, these don't cut through chakra, they absorb it." Robin smirked and charged at him. Kankuro had to roll away from her deadly blades. The doll lifted itself off of the ground and began to attack her. Robin cut through the strings, forcing the doll to fall to the ground, lifeless once more. "You puppet is useless. You will use up all of your chakra creating and cutting strings of chakra. While it is no effort for me to cut the strings. The match has been won." Robin sighed before she cut the chakra strings as the puppet passed her in a missed attack. Robin glared at him. "Very well. I will have to dispose of your puppet then." The blades flipped back and rested against her arms. Her hands formed several different seals. Rabbit, dog, horse, dragon, dog, bird, hog, rabbit. "Cage of Earth no Jutsu!!!!!!!" The ground had large spikes shot out of them. They surrounded the puppet and cut off any interference it might offer. Robin turned to Kankuro.

"Damn you!" Robin glared at him.

". . . without a puppet, you will lose. I excel at hand to hand combat and blade fighting. Your puppet has been the one to fight all this time. You've used us a large amount with all the strings created and absorbed. The match is over." Robin appeared in front of him and delivered a swift punch to the gut. Kankuro fell to the ground, out cold. Robin let the blades fade away before picking her naginata up and wrapping it up tightly. She leapt up to the observation level with ease and turned to Asuma. "Asuma-sensei, will I be needed anymore?" Asuma nodded.

"To get your number for your fight." He grumbled. Robin nodded before sitting on the ground and began to meditate.

Setsuko cast a glance to her left to watch the scoreboard. The next two names that appeared were from the same team. Rock Lee and Hyuga Neji. She watched as Lee ran down to the arena with a huge grin and Neji made his way down there with no worry. He sent a glance in Robin's direction before he dropped into the Gentle Fist stance. Setsuko looked at Robin. The girl seemed to be meditating. He never truly understood why she would always meditate.

"Setsuko-sensei . . ." Setsuko turned to Seung.

"Hai?"

"Ano . . . I can't see it." Setsuko looked in the direction Seung was looking, the arena. Setsuko stared at it for a few minutes. It was all blurs to her. Both were moving fast, fast enough to become only shadows to the eyes.

". . . I can't see it either . . . however . . . Lee is not doing so well." Seung and Riki looked back up at her, startled by her words.

"Nani?!" Janghoon sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Setsuko-sensei is the Uindo Bensha. She is able to understand and speak to the wind." Setsuko sent a proud smirk over to Janghoon.

"Janghoon-kun, if you weren't so stubborn about doing things your own way, you'd be a jounin by now." As Seung and Riki made fun of their teammate, Setsuko's eyes drifted over to a familiar jounin. Kakashi stood behind his three students. Naruto was leaning on the rail, with his arms draped over it, Sakura stood next to Sasuke with a faint blush, and Sasuke watched with his clan's famous eyes. Kakashi looked up, sensing someone watching him, and turned his head in her direction. Setsuko jerked her eyes and head back to the battle and watched. Setsuko shook her head and looked down at her team. A sad smile crossed her face before she looked towards the arena. Lee fell to the ground, out cold. Setsuko looked to the board, waiting. Gaara and a mist-nin. The mist-nin stuttered as he gave up in fear of Gaara. Two new names appeared.

_Sohn Seung vs Uzumaki Naruto_

Seung turned to Setsuko.

"Setsuko-sensei . . . I'm not going to fight Na-" Setsuko cut her off with a slap to the face.

"How dare you! Do you really think that I care about what my relationship with your opponent is? Get your butt down there and fight. Do not hold back. If you do, so help me god _I_ will kill you. I did not enter a weakling that allows such things. I entered a ninja. Act like it." Seung held her red cheek. The girl stared into her angry sensei's eyes. She nodded and smiled.

"Arigatou, Setsuko-sensei." The girl jumped over the railing and landed softly on the ground.

"Begin!" Naruto created his clones and sent them in a fury towards Seung. Seung pulled out the wakizashis out and ran through the Narutos, destroying as many as she could. The girl jumped into the air, after hitting one of the last Narutos, as her hands began to fly through hand seals.

"Nightshade no Jutsu!!!" Seung disappeared from sight. The Uzumaki boy looked around, confused. Before he realized it, he was flying through the air and landing face first. Before Seung could preform any jutsu, Naruto launched himself at her, flinging kicks and punches. Up in the stands, Setsuko and Kakashi sweatdropped. Seung was able to knock him away from her while she jumped away herself, adding even more distance between the two. Naruto was able to land on his feet and bite his thumb. Both began to perform a jutsu. "Petal Dance no-" Seung was cut off by a large frog being summoned to the field. It spat slime at her feet, trapping her. Seung hacked away at the slime, but it was no use. She looked up in time to see Naruto's fist coming towards her face.

Setsuko watched grimly as Seung was carried off the field. Naruto ran by her with a grin on his face before a hand shot out and grabbed the back of his jacket. Naruto fell back alittle and looked up at Setsuko.

"Naruto . . ." She growled out and Naruto smiled at her.

"Setsuko-neesan!!!" Setsuko bonked him on the head.

"Do you ever think during a fight?????!!!!!!" She yelled. "Flying at her with punches and kicks?! What kind of plan is that?! You didn't even make sure she was real, or that there were no traps!!!!!!!" Naruto smiled at her broadly and held his hands behind his head.

"Oy, I great ninja like me doesn't need to do that! I can handle whatever is thrown at me!" Setsuko felt her eyebrow twitch.

"HANDLE THIS!!!!!!!" Setsuko yelled as she sent the poor boy flying towards his team.

Robin opened her eyes to look at her teammate. Ino was silent, which was rare in the short time span that Robin knew her. Ino's name was up on the board. Along with the boy, Shino.

"What's wrong?" Ino looked back at her.

". . . Shino is pretty good. With his bugs . . ." Robin closed her eyes.

"Do you want to win?"

"Of course!" Ino snapped.

"Then go out there and win. One way or another, get this match over with." Ino nodded before leaving for her match. The Emotionless Executioner stood up and walked to the rail to watch Ino. Unfortunately, the battle was short. While Ino threw several kunai and shuriken at Shino, the boy released his bugs. She was able to destroy his a clone of his before she was completely surrounded by bugs and forced to give up. When Ino returned to her team, she looked down in shame.

". . ." Robin stared at her a minute before lifting her face up gentle with her left hand with a faint and comforting smile.

". . . perhaps Asuma-sensei will teach you some new jutsu. I doubt that you will not succeed." Ino smiled at Robin and hugged the girl. Robin stared ahead in shock before patting her awkwardly on the back.

Setsuko yawned while a stone-nin and a mist-nin fought. She didn't pay attention, it didn't matter. She quickly ran through the matches before sighing. Janghoon, Temari, Sakura, Kiba, and three mist-nin. Not a lot of fun. Setsuko stared at the ceiling for a moment as she contemplated things. 14 people should advance to the final test. That would be a longer tournament than most would favor. However . . . if the fights were good enough, then there shouldn't be any angry crowds afterwards because of the time. Setsuko looked back to the fight in time to see the stone-nin standing over an unconscious mist-nin. The next people to fight were Temari and Kiba.

Sakura watched carefully as the two contestants made their way down.

_'Temari-san seems alittle irritated. From her last fights . . . she'll end this fast. Kiba . . . he'll overestimate her. He'll use his dog but that won't work if she fills the arena with those tornado winds . . .'_

"Sakura," She looked up to her sensei. "Who do you think will win?" Sakura smiled before turning back to the field.

"Temari has the advantage. All she has to do is use her fan to make that tornado she beat Tenten with." It was as Sakura said. Temari, seemingly angry at something, unleashed her fan's tornado. Sakura sighed before staring back up at the board. She smiled slightly as her name appeared next to a mist-nin.

Sakura dodged a kunai before several clones appeared around her. The mist-nin appeared in front of her and performed an familiar jutsu for a long time ago. A bubble of water captured Sakura, forcing her to lose the match.

Setsuko forced back a yawn. It seemed as though all the matches would be boring. Finally, the last match was called. Two mist-nin. Setsuko looked over to Janghoon as the mist-nin duked it out.

"Oy, you're not disappointed are you?" Janghoon looked up at her.

"Nani?" Setsuko smiled.

"This just means that you didn't have to worry about getting beat. Also, you don't need to waste a month coming up with new techniques because everyone saw your favorite." Janghoon took a moment to think before smiling.

"Hai!" The two looked down to see the end of the match. Setsuko sighed in relief as she and her two students jumped down to the ground, waiting to get their number for the matches. The others soon joined them.

"Congratulations on making it to the third and final test. As you may or may not know, the next test will be a tournament held in one month. In this tournament, high ranking officials will be watching and deciding who will receive the rank of chuunin." Tsunade smiled at all of them. "Please, step forward and draw a number. This will allow us to set up your match for the tournament." Setsuko watched as Robin stepped forward and pulled out a white ball with the number 3 on it. She showed it to the ninja marking down numbers before crushing it in her hand and stepping back. A mist-nin stepped up and drew 8 while a stone-nin drew 14. Gaara drew 5, Temari 13, and another mist-nin drew six. Tenten drew 4 before Neji pulled out 1. Riki drew 12, Shino drew 7. Setsuko and Kakashi both sighed when Naruto strolled up to the box and yanked out 10. Hinata came up and timidly took a 2, with horror etched on her face once she realized who her opponent would be. When Janghoon drew a 11, Setsuko looked worried and shocked as she looked between both her students. Sasuke drew a 9, causing Kakashi to look slightly worried. "Good! Now, you will be free to leave and train." Tsunade beamed before disappearing. The ninja who had recorded the numbers finished writing them on a board.

"Hinata will face Neji." Robin muttered for making her way to the shy girl.

"Tenten and Robin." Neji mussed.

"Sasuke! I'll beat you!!!!!" Naruto yelled while a poor mist-nin trembled in fear of Gaara. Shino didn't glance at the mist-nin he would face, he merely left. Temari smirked as she looked over the stone-nin she would battle. Setsuko stared sadly at her students while they glared at each other.

Oy, sorry about those battles. This chapter has been a pain to write. I hated it. Grrr . . . well, next time will be much better because there won't be so many! Ja ne!

Neji vs. Hinata

Robin vs. Tenten

Gaara vs. mist-nin

Shino vs. mist-nin

Sasuke vs. Naruto

Janghoon vs. Riki

Temari vs. stone-nin


	24. Unsettling News

Unsettling News

Setsuko sat in front of Tsunade, looking down at the desk in shock. The current Hokage sat with her hands folded in thought.

". . . are you sure?" Her voice was shaky, almost a whisper. Tsunade sighed and nodded.

"Hai. Looks like this had been out for awhile." Setsuko slowly stood up.

". . . I've . . . I've got some thinking to do." Tsunade stood up as Setsuko walked to the door.

"Setsuko . . . you know that the Leaf will not stray." Setsuko looked back at Tsunade.

". . . no. I . . . I have to think." With that, she was gone. The Fifth Hokage sat back in her chair as a grim expression settled on her face.

Robin dodged Hinata's hand. She tumbled out of the way of another fist, losing her hat in the process.

"Very good." Robin smiled as she stood.

". . . y-you think s-so?" Robin nodded.

"Hai. Just raise your confidence." Hinata nodded sadly.

"Hai . . ." Robin watched her carefully.

". . . what's wrong?" Hinata looked at the ground.

". . . it's j-just that . . . everyone a-always s-says that . . . I-I t-try but . . ." Robin smiled at her.

"Well, what made you come this far? You can use that as inspiration." Hinata looked up, startled, as a red streak appeared on her cheeks.

Tenshi smiled at her little cousin.

"So, what do you need?" Naruto shifted on his feet.

"Ano . . ." Yoko, who had come back from training late last night, placed tea on the table and gave Naruto a heart warming smile.

"It's not like you to be so shy, Naruto-sama." Naruto laughed nervously.

"No sama. I'm just a kid." Yoko and Tenshi laughed quietly. "Nani?" Yoko placed her hand on top of his.

"Naruto-kun," The fox vessel smiled at kun. "you are one of two people in the Main House. We merely meant respect. Besides, you are not just a kid."

"What do you mean?" His curious eyes stared at the two Branch members as they shared another laugh.

"Oh Naruto, you are our cousin. You are Uzumaki. And you are a misunderstood hero for this village." Naruto felt his eyes move away from them.

". . . the fox." Tenshi, catching his despair, reached over the table and lifted up head up.

"Hold your head high, Naruto-kun. You do something no other ninja can. You hold back a powerful demon. You have not given in to the pain and hate you have suffered. That is more than any other ninja in this village can claim. Not even our dear cousin Setsuko can do that. She has admitted so her self, she gives into the anger and hatred in battle, along with her fear. But you . . ." Tenshi leaned back in pride. "You dear little Naruto, you are able to turn your back on the bloodlust and hatred." Yoko nodded with a smile as she poured his tea. "You are not a demon fox. You were born before it. You are it's gatekeeper. It's . . . jailer, if you will. That's a big difference than what most think."

"Hai. Now, what do you need?" Naruto stared at the two.

"Why are you in the Branch Family? Since there are only two in the Main . . ." Yoko and Tenshi shared a look before Yoko turned back to Naruto.

". . . our clan in old in its traditions, as with others. In fact, your mother, Fumiko, was not really Uzumaki. Your mother was only adopted into our family so she would be protected from any harm. It was your father who was Hisako's brother. Toshiko told us to write and say that it was your mother, not your father who was Uzumaki, in order to protect you from his enemies. Setsuko's mother, Hisako, married a powerful Branch Family Member. They were . . . oh, I believe it was . . . second cousins, 12 times removed." Naruto's ears perked at the mention of his parents.

"You know my parents?" Yoko sadly shook her head.

"Iie. We only know of them. We were too young to really remember them." Naruto looked down, sadness etched onto his face. "However, I do know alittle about what happened." Naruto looked up, hope filling his eyes. Yoko smiled gently at him. "Setsuko's father disappeared shortly after her mother left, no one knows what happened. Your mother, Fumiko, fell madly in love with your father before she knew of the engagement. They lived a happy life for 5 years. Then, it seemed to get better when she discovered she was with child. Unfortunately, do to the Kyuubi, the hospital was gone so your mother was not able to get very good treatment. She insisted on the medic-nin helping those that could fight. She died during childbirth. And your father . . . he decided to make you the greatest ninja. It was something that had a price he would ask of no other father if he was not willing to do so himself. He sealed the Kyuubi inside of you." The boy stared at the two confused.

"But it was the fourth . . ." Naruto trailed off as things connected in his mind.

"His name was Uzumaki Atsushi. As his name said, he was a compassionate warrior. A great honor to the leaf. There was little doubt in our family that he would become Hokage." Yoko gently placed her hand on top of his head. "Just like his son." Naruto smiled and launched himself into his two cousin, startling them as he pulled them into a bear hug.

"Arigatou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Both smiled at him when he pulled back.

"Anything else?" Yoko asked as she poured herself more tea. Naruto nodded.

"Can you two help train me?" Yoko and Tenshi shared a confused looked before turning back to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun," Yoko tried to sort through the questions filtering through her mind. "Why us? Surely Setsuko-san or Hatake-kun could agree to help." Naruto laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Err . . . I kinda figured that Setsuko would train her students and Kakashi might train Sasuke because of the sharigan eye." Naruto stared at the two through scrunched up eyes with a smile. "'sides, I wanna use some of our family kick butt jutsu!" Tenshi and Yoko smiled at the young boy.

"Naruto-kun, I can only teach you genjutsu and speed." Tenshi told him gently. "But if that is alright with you, then I would gladly help." Yoko thought for a moment before speaking.

". . . I can not do much. You must remember I am a meiko. However I can teach you how to shield yourself. And perhaps help you with our family scrolls. They are difficult to translate sometimes. Is that alright with you?"

"HAI!!!"

Setsuko sat on the head of the fourth, over looking the village. She looked at her shoulder before pulling back her black gi, showing her skin. She began to slowly trace faint, almost invisible, scars. When Setsuko took over the top to her black gi, several of those faint scars ran underneath her white tank top. She slowly looked down to her feet and pushed off her black slipper like shoes. Setsuko pulled her black gi pants up to her knees, revealing more faint scars. They were almost impossible to see, unless you were looking for them very carefully. She looked over every scar. The wind gently caressed her face.

"What do you want?" Her monotone voice was barely heard beyond a few feet.

"_. . . the wind seeks to comfort its child . . . ."_ Was the soft whisper in her ear.

"I am no child of yours. I am the child of the woman Aka Yuki murdered."

"_. . . you see it that way . . . . the wind sees it differently . . . . the wind sees all . . . ."_ Setsuko scoffed at the remark.

"You see all, huh? Well, then tell me what you see when you look at me."

"_. . . . a lost child . . . the wind seeks to restore you to the power you once were . . . ." _Her eyes hardened.

"I will not become Bensha!" She hissed. "I will not allow it."

"_. . . . the wind does not seek Bensha . . . the wind seeks Uzumaki Setsuko . . . ."_ Setsuko glared down at her faintly scared skin.

"Because of you, every time I look at my own skin, I feel repulsed. Because of you, my family was torn from me."

"_. . . the wind gave a great gift to Setsuko . . . . the wind sought to bring the power to humans . . . the wind was not flawed . . . you were chosen . . . you were chosen to be given the gift of the wind . . . now the wind seeks you to do as you wish . . ." _Setsuko looked up sharply.

"What do you mean?! Isn't the Uindo Bensha suppose to do whatever you say?!" She waited angrily for the answer.

"_. . . the ones before you were not right . . . the wind wishes for one to become more . . . no demon could handle it . . . that is why the wind has waited for you . . . you know what the choice is . . . the wind only waits for you to take it . . ."_ Setsuko lowered her head in sorrow as the soft breeze disappeared.

". . . I see."

Riki glared at Janghoon.

"What do you want?" He snapped. Janghoon sighed and returned the glare.

"Both of us know that Setsuko-sensei will only be able to teach us a few things. We can't learn any of her family jutsu nor learn to use our blood like her."

"So?" Was the cold response.

"Listen, Setsuko-sensei should not have to teach us for the next month. That's asking her to play favorites. She won't be able to teach us to her full potential if she has to go back and forth. I say we both train on our own. Unless we absolutely need her help." Janghoon held out his hand. Riki glared at before looking up at Janghoon.

"How do I know that you won't get her to help? You live in her house." Janghoon sighed and shook his head before looking back up.

"Then you can go tell her about this. That way she won't help me. Deal?" Riki hesitated before taking his teammate's hand.

"Deal."

It was today. Naruto's back was to Yoko as she was fixing his clothes.

"Obasan!!!!" (Aunt) He whined. His only response was a tap on the head. "Ten-chan would let me go by now!" He had started calling Tenshi that alittle after she started to train him. Yoko had refused to be called Yo-chan so Naruto seemed to start calling her his aunt. That she didn't mind, however, Tenshi seemed to pick up Yo-chan and wanted to do that to her to annoy her every now and then.

"There!" She had finished sewing a kanji of the word fox onto his jacket. It was the same, but instead of the red swirl on the back, there was a demon fox's eye with the kanji in the middle. "Alright Naruto, let's review quick."

"But I've got to go!!!" Naruto whined again. Yoko rolled her eyes before staring into his.

"What is the number one basic rule for all of our family jutsu?"

"Use only what you can handle, any more is too much on the soul and mind." Naruto recited in a bored tone of voice.

"Now, what will happen if you misuse the jutsu?" Yoko stood up and she and Naruto walked to the door as he answered.

"If I use the wrong jutsu, then the battle will become harder for me because I can only handle so much." Yoko sighed and nodded.

"Yes, that's true, but what I meant was, if you use it for the wrong reasons."

"Oh, well then the darkness may consume our soul slowly and painfully. That is why we think before we act." Yoko laughed lightly and hugged him.

"Very good, Naruto-kun. Now, let's hurry. I want a good seat and you don't want to be late."

Setsuko sat in the crowd, next to Seung. Her black tank top was covered by a tan jacket. Blue jeans clung to her legs and old brown hiking boots adorn her feet. Her hair was pulled back into a braid, curtsy of Robin. Seung wore her usual clothes except for her ninja swords, she had left them at home. The other Leaf genin seemed to have gather and sat together.

"Is this seat taken?" Setsuko looked up to see Kakashi, smiling. She shook her head and the masked ninja sat down.

"This is a rare event indeed. You seem to be on time." Setsuko smirked as Seung giggled behind her hand. Kakashi sighed and stared at her.

"I've been on time before." Setsuko only smiled.

"Hai, but not often enough for me to stop poking fun at you."

"Hmm . . . am I really that late?" The three looked up to see Tenshi.

"No, just a miracle is all." Seung fought to keep from bursting out laughing as Kakashi merely glared at Setsuko.

"Seung-chan," The girl looked up to see Yoko. "I need a hand. Would you mind coming with Tenshi and me?" Seung shook her head and got up.

"Sure, let's go!" Seung happily skipped out of there and Tenshi waved and winked at the two before disappearing.

". . . why do I feel like that was a set up?" Setsuko asked Kakashi as they stared after the three.

Naruto shifted from one foot to the other as he stood next to his cousin Robin.

"Are you nervous?" Robin asked with a hint of amusement.

". . . of course not!" Was the response that made her chuckle. "What's so funny?" Robin smiled as she looked at him.

"Oh, just realizing a few reasons why and how . . ." Naruto stared at her oddly before turning his attention to the judge, Genma. The man was simply staring up at the Kages that had come. The new kage from the Sand village was there along with the one from stone and mist. Naruto began to fidget before they were finally sent up to the waiting area. Hinata and Neji stayed down in the arena, waiting to begin their fight.

"Begin!" Genma jumped away from the two as both dropped into their family stance.

"You will lose. Give up now before we end up repeating our last match." Hinata hesitated before she heard shouting.

"Come on, Hinata! He's just all talk! You fought him last time, fight him now and shut him up!!!" The girl felt her cheeks redden as Naruto cheered her on. Naruto glared at his own cousin before jabbing her in the ribs.

". . . what was that for?" Robin asked, irritated.

"Cheer her on! You two trained together!" She glared at Naruto before turning back to the heiress. She called down to Hinata.

". . . . . remember what you trained for!" Hinata looked back to her cousin with new found determination. "You are ready for this!" Robin yelled down, giving the girl an extra boost of confidence. Hinata, surprising her cousin along with some of her family, took the offensive. Neji had to jump away from her in order to avoid several of her lethal strikes. Naruto watched, fascinated.

"Wow, Hinata seems really determined." Robin nodded.

"Hai. Hinata trained for this match alone." Naruto looked at her, confused.

"Nani?" Robin smirked as Hinata jumped as far back as she could and winced as she bit down on her thumb and began to go through seals.

"It's true, Neji is stronger than her. Because he doesn't get intimidated as easily. That's what we've been working on. He also has the advantage because his eyes are more advanced than hers. So we spent the time working on getting her to stand up more. That and a few techniques that will help her fight long distance." She smirked with pride as Hinata summoned a creature that took everything the girl had to sign with. A sleek beautiful jade colored dragon glided around Hinata.

"Nani?!" Naruto yelled, surprised along with everyone else in the stadium. Hinata looked at her cousin with a smile.

". . . what is that thing?" The Hyuuga male asked as shock washed away from him.

". . . her name is Chia." The quiet girl spoke loud enough for him to hear. Her shy nature seemed to have disappeared. "Robin-san taught me how to summon dragons. It took three days for the two of us to find the correct partner for me." The slim dragon soared up into the air before coming back and floating around Hinata. "It took one week for the dragons to even agree to sign with me. It took another week of intense chakra building for me to even reach the enormous amount of chakra needed for such a creature. One more week to successfully summon a dragon. I owe it to Robin-san to do my best. For the dragons to even consider me Robin-san put her whole reputation at stake. She promised that they would never regret it." Hinata smiled at Chia. "Chia, please do your best." The dragon turned its ruby eyes to Neji and blew out smoke through its nostrils. Chia slithered through the air only to be knocked back by his kaiten. Neji glared at his cousin as the dragon recovered and attacked again, this time trying to wrap around him. Neji used the kaiten again and as the dragon was thrown back, startled, dropped down into a deadly stance.

"I'm ending this. You are within the field of my hakke." The young ninja attacked quickly, before the dragon could stop him. Hinata cried out in pain as she was thrown to the ground, all her chakra cut off. The dragon disappeared as it tried to reach her. Neji breathed heavily as he stared down at his unconscious cousin. _'The Uzumaki clan . . . they refuse to believe what the Hyuuga teaches . . . they refuse to allow anyone or anything to rule them . . .' _Robin smiled as Hinata was taken from the field. Naruto looked at her, surprised by Hinata's words.

"You can summon dragons?" He asked, astonished to the fact that they were even real. Robin smirked at him.

"Naruto-kun, you forget, I am able to summon anything." The young Uzumaki girl leapt off the railing and landed on the ground with a small cloud of dust. As she walked passed Neji she paused and glanced at him. ". . . I hope Chia didn't cause you to wet your pants." The girl stated before walking to the center with a little chuckle. She waited patiently for Tenten. When the girl appeared Robin felt any emotion drop from her face. The wind caused the girl's braids to sway as her black hat blocked most of her right eye. Tenten held a few kunai in her hands as she smirked and spoke confidently.

"You're suppose to be good with weapons." Robin tugged her shinobi gloves on tighter.

". . . you're suppose to be a weapons master." The girl reached back and unclothed her naginata. The sheet was thrown aside along with the strap.

"Begin!" Genma made sure to stay away as Tenten unleashed her weapons. Robin lifted her arm up and blocked with her upper arm. The kunai that struck her heavy red jacket embedded themselves before Robin yanked them out of the thick material.

". . . this jacket isn't a fashion statement. Its heavy fabric protects against most long range damage." Robin let her arm drop, causing some blood to leak out of her pushed up sleeves. "However, some damage is still taken." The girl disappeared only to reappear above Tenten with her naginata twirling above her head as she came down towards Tenten. Tenten manged to avoid the hit and glared as she stared to throw weapons at Robin. The girl was able to knock some aside with her naginata and dodge others. However, the weapons master had struck her with some of her weapons still. Robin yanked out a kunai from her thigh and a thin needle from her stomach. Robin pulled several of Tenten's weapons out of her jackets and threw them to the ground. "You don't miss."

"No. While you are unmatched in summoning, I'm unmatched in weapons, including accuracy." Robin rammed the blade of her naginata into the ground and began to go through a complex series of hand seals. Finally, a ball of lightening appeared. Robin let it float up into the sky before raising her hand up towards it. "Perhaps you remember this." Robin smirked at Tenten while the girl backed up before glaring at her.

"Yeah, I remember." Tenten launched towards Robin, throwing weapons that struck the girl, causing the girl to stumble back as Tenten began to punch at her. Robin took a few hits before falling onto her back. Her hand shot out, calling to the lightening. Tenten had lightening shower down around her, trapping her in a cage of it. Robin stood up shakily as she pulled weapons out of her body.

"I underestimated you. Gomen. It won't happen again." Genma sighed as he announced the end.

"Winner, Uzumaki Robin." The lightening disappeared and emotion returned to Robin's face.

"Gomen. I feel bad for underestimating you." Robin held her hand out to Tenten. The other girl looked slightly surprised before shaking it. "I feel worse for pulling that whole cage of lightening on you." Robin smiled along with Tenten.

"It's alright. Besides, I got to take the final." Robin sighed in relief.

"I'm happy that you're not mad." Robin smiled up at the sky briefly before the entered an enclosed hallway. "By the way, I've never encountered someone with such accuracy."

Setsuko looked at Kakashi after Robin left the arena with Tenten.

"Have you ever seen a dragon before?" He shook his head.

"Iie. I didn't think they even existed. It's a real interesting exam this year." Setsuko silently agreed as Gaara appeared while his opponent entered the arena. Setsuko sighed as the one sided fight began. Gaara merely stood there while the mist-nin attacked. The sand blocked the powerful kicks and punches along with any ninjutsu he threw at Gaara. Gaara glared at the ninja before the sand surrounded him, causing the mist-nin to panic and surrender. Shino's match was almost the exact same. The boy blocked a few hits before his bugs got the better of his opponent. Setsuko felt butterflies swell up in her stomach as the next match began. Naruto cried out in joy as he jumped over the rail. Sasuke merely hmphed and took the stairs. Setsuko's hand reached down and grasped Kakashi's as she stared in excitement.

"Naruto and Sasuke . . . I know this will be hard for you." Setsuko spoke to him without taking her eyes off of the arena. Kakashi sighed and nodded.

"Do you think he can do it?" Tenshi asked Yoko as she stood next to her by the wall. Yoko smiled as she looked at the sky.

"We taught him all that we could. And we made sure that Sasuke-san wouldn't be able to copy his moves by teaching him from the family scrolls." Tenshi nodded as Sasuke came into the arena and the crowd cheered in excitement for him.

"I've helped the boy control his chakra better with all that running on water and up rock walls. Though Rock Lee would beat him, he should be able to stand up to Sasuke's speed." Tenshi smirked to herself as she looked at Yoko. "And you taught him even better control and the family's jutsu. You also taught him how to use our blood to the fullest." Yoko smirked at the thought.

"This is the tournament that the Uzumaki clan shows how great it is." Yoko watched as the crowd slowly started to quiet while Naruto and Sasuke waited for Genma to begin the match. "He will take on one of this village's greatest clans. Uchiha blood against Uzumaki blood. I have waited for our clan to rise again and this is the best way to show the world that the Uzumaki are not dead and intend to take back their forgotten titles." Tenshi smirked.

"Hai. Our clan will have its name known as greatly as before. If anyone can do it, it is Naruto-sama."

"Begin!" Genma made sure to leap for away as the two charged each other. Sasuke was slightly surprised in Naruto's dramatic increase of speed. Their fists collided on each other's face, sending the two away from each other. Sasuke flipped through the air and was able to land on his feet while Naruto rolled before he got back to his feet. Naruto glared at Sasuke. _'Evenly matched in speed.'_ Genma thought as the two began to perform ninjutsu. Sasuke began to do a fire based jutsu while Naruto, confusing many, did a number of strange seals. Only a select few recognized what kind of jutsu he was using, much less the name.

"Touketsu Shakaku!!!!!" ((frozen angel of fire)) A blue colored flame came out of the earth and took the form of a woman with wings on her back. She held out her hand and sent her own fire towards Sasuke's fire, canceling it along with her own blast. She screamed and blanketed the whole field with her fire. Sasuke was surprised to see that the fire only inflicted a cold breeze upon him.

"What kind of attack was that, dobe?" Sasuke snapped while Naruto grinned.

"Sasuke-teme, that was one of my family's jutsu. When a normal shakaku covers a field in fire, it means that only fire jutsu can be used in that area. But a touketsu shakaku makes it so no fire jutsu can be used." Sasuke looked at him, startled.

"Hmph, good. Naruto has an excellent plan." Yoko muttered to Tenshi.

"Nani?" The two turned to see Seung. She was hold a drink for herself and a cup of lemonade for Tenshi.

"Arigatou." Tenshi took the drink as Yoko rolled her eyes before turning back to Seung.

"Naruto is not always what he appears to be." Yoko smiled. "Often, people think he's stupid because of his grades and the way he states the obvious. He's smart. He just has a problem focusing, thinking things through, or even bothering with applying himself to something. That and he seems to talk out loud when he's thinking to himself. I noticed he does that when he's going over a situation in his head." Seung nodded to show she understood while Tenshi smiled after sipping her drink.

"Good!" Tenshi laughed before turning to Seung. "Naruto-kun lived on his own for most of his life. He never had many people to talk to. Now Naruto just likes to be able to listen to people talk to him. So when he's around other people he'll ask any question to fill the silence. Plus, Naruto can be pretty naive at times." Seung blinked a few times before speaking.

"But how do you know all this? And how's his plan so great?" Yoko smiled while Tenshi chuckled before going back to her drink.

"We've picked up on it. One time we left a problem out on the table when Naruto thought everyone had gone off. Tenshi and I spied on him and watched him talk to himself to figure out the problem. And for his plan, the Uchiha clan is known for their fire jutsu. So he cut off a large number of Sasuke's attacks. Naruto doesn't know many fire jutsu so it doesn't effect him too much." Yoko turned back to the battle, eager for her cousin.

Sasuke mentally counted off the jutsu he could use and couldn't. It was limited. Naruto had a large advantage. Naruto could use his family's jutsu, making it impossible to copy and Naruto didn't know many, if any, fire jutsu. His hands clenched into fist before he launched himself at Naruto.

"Konoha Senpuu!" He aimed a powerful kick towards Naruto. The fox vessel held his hands out to the side just like Yoko had taught him.

"Aaahhh!" Naruto yelled as his shield was nearly destroyed against the kick. As Sasuke jumped away to stop any fist from coming at him, Naruto dropped the shield and held his wrist for a moment.

"Yoko!" Tenshi gasped while Seung looked confused to why Yoko watched with horror.

"What's wrong?" Yoko sighed as she bit down on her lip for a moment.

"I taught Naruto how to shield himself. However, I didn't think to teach him how to protect himself against any recoils." Seung blinked a few times before Yoko explained. "It's like when you jump down from a large height and then you're legs feel like jelly afterwards. . ."

"Ohhh . . . he doesn't know how to brace himself?" Yoko shook her head.

"Not the way he needs to for the shield to be completely effective." She glanced at Tenshi. "He'll have to use that only for the more powerful attacks."

"But he does have the advantage still, correct?" Seung asked while Tenshi only shrugged.

"The shakaku takes up a lot of chakra. However, since Naruto has plenty to spare . . ." She trailed off before Yoko spoke.

"Be we do not know how much is left. The rasengan might have used up more than we know. The only advantage Naruto has is the fact that his jutsu isn't as limited as Sasuke's."

Naruto ran towards Sasuke again. The two began to exchange attacks. Naruto kicked at Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke blocked and held onto the leg as he extended his arm towards Naruto's face. The Uzumaki boy brought his fist up and hit his elbow, causing Sasuke to loose power in his fist along with aim. Sasuke quickly retaliated with one of his own moves.

"Lion combo!" Naruto cried out in pain as a series of punches and kicks hit him. Naruto slammed into the ground causing a huge cloud of dust to cover him briefly.

"Naruto!!!" Yoko cried out to her cousin as Tenshi held her back.

"Yoko-chan, we cannot interfere. This is his fight. He'll be alright." Yoko bowed her head, in shame for her outburst.

Naruto pulled himself out of the small crater his body had made. He glared at his teammate.

"No matter what you do, I'll always be ten steps ahead of you, dobe." Sasuke smirked as Naruto forced himself to stand his full height. "Even without most of my jutsu, I'm still far better than you." Naruto spat out some blood before wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Ten-chan and Obasan told me a lot of things. The thing they told me the most was why I'm in the main house." Up in the crowds Seung looked at the two curiously. "Its because of Toshiko-san. She said that Setsuko-neesan and I would be able to adapt to anything far better than any other Uzumaki could." Naruto smirked at Sasuke's confused look. "The Uzumaki clan is infamous for our dark jutsu. We can use it because our blood gives us unlimited adaptability . . . I've got to show the world how it works." Naruto's hands went through several hand seals. Tiger, dragon, demon, tiger, horse, boar, bird, dragon, dog, tiger. Naruto charged Sasuke. The Uchiha smirked before dropping into a stance. With a surprise Naruto adapted his stance without missing a beat and started to send kicks and punches at him, adapting to anything Sasuke did.

"I didn't think he'd use it so soon." Tenshi muttered to Yoko.

"What?" Yoko smiled at Seung.

"He's using the main house jutsu. Activating his bloodlimit ahead of things and using it for a long time without repeating seals anymore. He's adapting automatically to anything thrown at him. He doesn't have to be distracted by insignificant things like balancing on uneven ground. His body takes care of all that without problem. So all he has to focus on is his attacks and blocks."

Naruto jumped away, bitting his hand and let his hands go through seals before summoning a large toad. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Can't fight me on your own?"

"**_You want me to take care of him?"_** The toad croaked.

"Hmph. No, I think I'll have to do this on my own. Sorry about it." Naruto recalled the summon. "Sasuke!!!" Sasuke smirked before nodding.

"I see. I'll still win." Naruto glared at him before going deep in thought while Sasuke formed his chidori. Naruto, surprising many, performed his most devastating attack. Rasengan. The powerful orb spun rapidly as it formed in his right hand. The Uzumaki forced all of his chakra into his rasengan. The skin on his hand burn as the chakra was forced into the ball. Naruto felt the raw power trying to fight its way out of his attack, wanting to be free. The rasengan tried to break down Naruto's concentration in order to lose the small form it was forced into. The boy looked up and saw that Sasuke was done with his attack. The two glared at each other. Neither noticed the crowd's hushed silence. Neither noticed how Naruto's skin was being blistered and burned as he held the chakra. They only noticed that now was the time to see how was more powerful. Sasuke's attack burnt the edges of his clothes from the raw intensity. His hand lost feeling from the electricity coursing through it. Sasuke didn't pay attention to the fact that his arm was slowly going numb from all the power. Many watched in shock and fear as Naruto charged towards Sasuke with the fourth's technique. Sasuke charged with chidori. A blinding light filled the arena when the two clashed, causing most to shield their eyes. The wind had picked up and was throwing dust everywhere. Seconds seemed like hours as the two shinobi tried to force the other one back with their power. A deafening explosion pierced through the air. Both were thrown back as a large cloud of dust rose up into the air.


	25. The Choices We Make

_Last time:_

"_Sasuke!!!" Sasuke smirked before nodding. _

"_I see. I'll still win." Naruto glared at him before going deep in thought while Sasuke formed his chidori. Naruto, surprising many, performed his most devastating attack. Rasengan. The Uzumaki forced all of his chakra into his rasengan. The skin on his hand burn as the chakra was forced into the ball. Naruto felt the raw power trying to fight its way out of his attack, wanting to be free. The rasengan tried to break down Naruto's concentration in order to lose the small form it was forced into. The boy looked up and saw that Sasuke was done with his attack. The two glared at each other. Neither noticed the crowd's hushed silence. Neither noticed how Naruto's skin was being blistered and burned as he held the chakra. They only noticed that now was the time to see how was more powerful. Sasuke's attack burnt the edges of his clothes from the raw intensity. His hand lost feeling from the electricity coursing through it. Sasuke didn't pay attention to the fact that his arm was slowly going numb from all the power. Many watched in shock and fear as Naruto charged towards Sasuke with the fourth's technique. Sasuke charged with chidori. A blinding light filled the arena when the two clashed, causing most to shield their eyes. The wind had picked up and was throwing dust everywhere. Seconds seemed like hours as the two shinobi tried to force the other one back with their power. A deafening explosion pierced through the air. Both were thrown back as a large cloud of dust rose up into the air._

The Choices We Make

Setsuko ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. When Naruto and Sasuke charged, she ran. She didn't care what the out come was. She didn't care. It hurt too much. Finally, she seemed to slow down. She had made it into the forest before she slowed. Her feet planted themselves in the ground when she heard him.

"Setsuko!" Kakashi little behind her. Setsuko didn't turn to face him. "What the hell are you doing?!" Setsuko cut her thumb and formed a spike. She spoke horsely as the hand with the spike dropped to her side.

"Kakashi-kun, I asked Tsunade about your past. Only recently have I bother to wonder your past." Kakashi reached out to her as he took a step forward. "DON'T!!!" She startled him with her sudden outburst. "Kakashi . . . you were part of the ANBU."

"Yes, how does that mat-" Setsuko cut him off.

"I'm not done!!!!!" Her voice almost cracked. "Kakashi . . . it wasn't until just now that I recognized it. The attack . . . the sharigan eye . . . the determination . . . I saw all of that reflected in Sasuke-san just now. When you fought Bensha . . . I've never truly thought about those fights . . . I didn't like them so I didn't pay attention . . ." Setsuko pulled on her braid. When she first entered Konoha it was only one or two inches pass her shoulders, now it was almost to mid-back. "It all clicked right into place." Setsuko paused, gathering her emotions and keeping them from going crazy. "Eight years ago . . . your squad was given a mission to hunt down the Bloodless Ninja who was reported to be in the Sand country . . . did you take it?"

"Yes. After a few months we were called back." Setsuko was silent for a moment.

"You encountered someone who you believed to be the Bloodless Ninja one night. You had been separated from your squad and fought them before they fled, correct?" She asked while rubbing off the little make up she wore.

"Yes. How does any of this matter?"

"Kakashi . . . what do you remember about that person you fought?" Kakashi thought for a moment before speaking.

". . . probably around my height, maybe shorter. Short hair, chin length . . . very thin . . . most likely a thin boy around my age at the time. He wore a hooded jacket and it was dark so I couldn't see much." Setsuko pulled off her jacket and threw it to the side. She pulled her braid straight out behind her before slicing it off with her spike. She let her now short hair fall down, free. It reached only her chin. The spike fell from one hand while the other held the cut off braid. Setsuko turned to face him, her eyes cold and angry. "Do I remind you of anyone?" She asked with a frozen tone in her horse voice. Kakashi stared at her inferno eyes.

". . . do you mean . . . ?" Kakashi trailed off, afraid of the answer. Setsuko nodded.

"Yes Kakashi. You did meet the Bloodless Ninja on that trip. You fought that night with the real Bloodless Ninja. We fought for nearly a hour before I got a chance to blindside you and escape."

Tenshi and Yoko were down at the rails, waiting for the dust to clear. Up with the other genin, Hinata clung to Robin in horror as the two waited. Everyone held their breath as the dust slowly began to settle. Three figures were in the arena. Genma stood, shaken by the power he had to with stand. He scanned over the field to see two genin. One lay on his back while the other stood up barely.

"C-che . . . dobe didn't s-stand a ch-chance . . ." Sasuke muttered.

"Winner . . ." Genma trailed off as Naruto stood up. Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief.

". . . but you were . . ." Naruto smirked as he rubbed some blood off of his chin.

"Heh, like you can beat me that easily." Naruto charged at Sasuke. Sasuke used the last of his strength to charge. When the two met, so did their fists. Both landed in a heap on the ground.

Setsuko dropped the braid to the ground.

"Kakashi . . . I want to fight. One more time. Everything we have. I need to know." Setsuko bit down on her thumb. Kakashi watched as she let her bleeding hand drop to her side.

"Setsuko I don't want to-"

"STOP IT!!!" She yelled. "Stop trying to protect me. We fight Kakashi. I have to know." A sword formed in her hand as she disappeared and reappeared above him with her sword coming towards his head. Kakashi pulled out his kunai and used it to stop the sword.

The boy stood up and stared at the other. After all the battles they've fought. All the things that were pulled during this match seemed impossible, but they still happened. The bloodline against bloodline. It was amazing. The kind of power they used? He shook his head to clear his mind. He had more important things to do than to remember. If he got back up . . . there was no telling how long it would keep up. His teammate did have a skill for pulling off crazy stunts to get to his goal. No matter how many times he was beaten, it only served to make him fight more. He looked over at Genma who checked on his teammate. Now that he was out cold, Genma announced the end. The boy felt relief flood his system as the match was finally called. Part of him wanted to fight but he was too tired. Who would have ever thought that this would happen? All the times that the two were knocked to the ground. Power had been evenly matched in several aspects.

"Winner! Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto fell back as his mind turned black. The Uzumaki boy fell into Tenshi's arms as Yoko smiled up at the railing. Tenshi picked her cousin up and carried him out of the arena. Janghoon and Riki soon entered the arena.

"Begin!" Janghoon jumped back and performed one of his favorite jutsu.

"Guard Impact No Jutsu!" At that moment flames engulfed him from one of Riki's attacks. When the flames cleared Janghoon was no where to be seen. Riki scanned over the arena in hopes to find him. Suddenly a hand shot up out of the ground and grabbed Riki's leg. Riki looked down in surprise before looking up as several kunai came flying at him. Riki went through several different hand seals before blowing fire out of his mouth. Riki glared at Janghoon and his clones. Riki yanked his leg out of the clone's grasp and jumped away, only to trigger several traps that Janghoon seemed able to quickly set up.

Setsuko blocked a fist and grabbed Kakashi's arm to flip him over. The jounin was able to flip around in the air and land on his feet. Kakashi dodged a kick to the head and a following fist to his chest. He attacked with a few kicks and punches but all were blocked.

"Dammit Kakashi! Why can't you even bother to fight me?!" Setsuko let her hand go through several seals before black fire appeared. She glared at him while forcing the fire to surround her hands. She attacked again, this time her fists were far more deadly. Several times Kakashi would dodge only to be burned from the fire. Kakashi began to fight, blocking and punching only to be matched by Setsuko.

Janghoon threw several kunai and shuriken towards Riki again. As Riki blocked them with his own kunai, Janghoon launched himself at Riki. The two began to exchange kicks and punches. This continued for a long time before finally Riki leapt away and stared at the ground for a moment.

"Examiner, I forfe-"

"Riki!!!" Janghoon cut him off with a sharp tone. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Riki glared at him for a moment before sighing.

"Janghoon, you need to be chuunin more than me. What with your fa-" Janghoon cut him off once more.

"Oh cut the bull!" Riki looked at him startled. "You know that it doesn't matter in a fight. What matters is if we try our best. A chuunin can't be based on simple things like having their opponents forfeit out of pity. Riki, it doesn't matter who wins. This is just to see who's capable of being a chuunin. You giving up because you feel sorry for me won't help." Janghoon snapped.

"But-"

"But nothing!" Janghoon yelled. "If anything, Setsuko-sensei taught us that pity doesn't get you anywhere. Now fight me!" Riki blinked a few times before nodding.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't know what I was thinking." They two charge each other again. Riki let out an enormous flame seconds before he fell victim to another one of Janghoon's traps. Janghoon, startled by the flame, barely had time to perform his guard impact no jutsu. When the flame cleared, Riki lay unconscious from the trap and Janghoon was on the floor, passed out from using so much chakra.

"Draw!" The two boys were carried out of the arena.

Setsuko stood in front of Naruto as the boy lay on a bed. Blood and dirt clung to her skin.

". . . I take it you've made up your mind?" Setsuko turned to see Tsunade.

". . ." She looked back at Naruto and watched him sleep. ". . . I had to see."

"What?"

". . . if I could protect him . . . but I can't. I can barely beat Kakashi and he holds back." Tsunade was quite for a moment.

"Are you sure?" Setsuko smiled coldly to herself.

"Tsunade-san . . . you told me yourself. The world knows who the Bloodless Ninja is. It doesn't matter if I'm under the protection of the leaf. People will come. They will come to fight me and try to take revenge." Setsuko reached out and brushed some hair out Naruto's face. ". . . I love him to much for him to be hurt because of me . . . I don't know how I could live with myself if that happened." Setsuko faced Tsunade again. ". . . I . . . I need to go now."

". . . . when will you be back?" Setsuko was silent as she searched her mind for the answers.

". . . when I'm ready . . ." Tsunade sighed and stared at her.

"Where will you go?"

". . . wherever the wind takes me." Tsunade was quiet for a moment while Setsuko walked passed her. "I'll be leaving now. I don't think I could make it through the end of the exam." With those last words, Setsuko left the room. Tsunade stared down at fox vessel. Silence hung in the air for several minutes.

". . . Hokage-sama?" Tsunade looked behind her, startled. Janghoon stood by the door with a worried expression on his face. "Hokage-sama, is . . . . is Setsuko-sensei really going?" Tsunade sighed and nodded.

"Hai. The identity of the Bloodless Ninja was revealed. Setsuko left if fear of the leaf being attacked." Janghoon was silent as shock flowed through his body.

". . . I . . . I want to go with Setsuko-sensei." Tsunade looked at him, startled.

Temari sighed and she spread some of her blood over her fan and gave a powerful swing with it. The ninja she was fighting fell to the ground, out cold. She placed her huge fan on her back once more and stalked off. Because Janghoon and Riki tied, she and Naruto would have one less fight than everyone else. Robin sighed and leapt over the railing once more. Neji smirked before making his own way down there. Genma sighed and looked between the two before being the match. Robin sighed as Neji dropped into his family stance.

". . . why do you still act this way?" Her monotone question startled him, along with the crowd.

". . ." Robin stared at him before shaking her head in amazement.

"My cousin Naruto defeated you, proving how your ideas of destiny were wrong. Your own cousin rose above what everyone thought of her. Yet, your heart remains cold." Neji glared at her before speaking.

"You know of the seal from the main family." Robin snorted in response.

"Yes, a seal. I've heard all about it. Well, people have it worse than that." Robin snapped before kneeling down and untying her right boot. The Emotionless Executioner stood up and pulled her foot out of the boot. She quietly pulled off her sock without kneeling again by using her other boot to hold down part of it. A silent gasp went through the crowd. Almost like it was a shadow, a left hand was burned into the skin of her foot looking as if it was grabbing her foot. Her next words were spoken as if Robin was talking about some boring event. "This was parting gift from my mother. She had no intentions of loving me. I was only useful in teaching me her techniques so she could die. But, it seems like at the last moment, she didn't want to die." Robin knelt down and pulled back on her sock and boot. Once she finished tying the boot she stood back to her full height. She tugged on her braids."So, will all the anger, despair, hate, and sorrow she could muster, she grabbed onto my foot right before I killed her. She burned her hand into my foot for all eternity. I was only 4 at the time. I have no memory of the her. I only remember her grabbing onto my foot and glaring at me with as much hatred as she could image and burned her shadow powers into me. I will never lose that black hand on my foot. It is a part of me, just like your seal." Robin lifted up one of her braids. "Her name was Uzumaki Keiko. Her name in the final stage was Umbra Deus. She was nicknamed as the Grim Reaper's Shadow. She trained me to kill her, nothing more. But . . . I was told that there were times where she acted like a mother. In the morning she would brush my hair and put it into braids. She liked my hair long so she could do it that way. So I've always had long hair I can wear in braids. Tenshi-san raised me like she was my older sister or mother . . . honestly, I do not know either. I have no true way to describe those kind of ties. But she's the closest I could ever come." Robin let the braid drop down. She looked back to him before gently touching her upper lip. "I know that people find it strange how I only have my upper lip black. I do as a symbolic gesture." She let her hand drop to her side once more. "So never assume that you are the only one that knows lose. Akira lost his eye sight to his gift. Tenshi can never gain muscle mass. Her legs are covered with scars. Masaru has scars all over his arms. Yukio lost much strength in his bones in order to gain his technique. Yoko had her very soul nearly torn apart in order to master her jutsu. And I killed my mother and ended up with a hand burned into my foot. Don't you get it now? Your father died. He died for his family. Do you really think they would have killed him if he wasn't ready to give up his life already? You think your uncle would be able to look at himself in the mirror again after that?"

Setsuko walked through the trees before she heard a twig snap. She spun around to see Janghoon, breathing heavily wearing a dark green vest over his clothes.

"Setsuko-sensei!" Setsuko stared at the vest before looking at him.

"I'm not your sensei anymore. You're a chuunin." Her tired eyes watched him shake his head.

"Iie!!! I want you to keep training me. I still have so much to learn!" Setsuko sighed as she turned her back to him. "Please! You've taught me more about life than anyone else." Setsuko was silent for a moment before she nodded.

"Fine." With that quiet word hanging in the air, the two set off into the dark world that awaited them.

Prologue for _Aka Koi_

Kakashi blinked in surprise as he found himself in front of the Uzumaki Estate. With a look of longing he let himself in. Though his house had been rebuilt and he was finally able to move out, the Uzumaki had told him that he could stay there any time. Yoko and Tenshi told him that they were the oldest and had already decided that he was family. He could let himself in any time he wanted. Kakashi was careful not to make any noise as he went to her room. She had been gone for awhile. Even so, Kakashi felt better whenever he went in there. Kakashi looked at the clean room. It seemed like there was an unspoken law that said dust wasn't aloud to gather.

"She's dead, you know." Robin leaned against the doorway. The tank top she wore wasn't as baggy as it used to be. You could see some tape and bandages peeking out of the top of her shirt. She had, much to her displeasure and the pleasure of most of the male population, grown quite a figure. However, she had resorted to tapping her chest, claiming that it would be easier to fight without having . . . certain body parts to worry extra about. She had let her bangs grow out to her cheek and swept them to the side. Now her braids weren't as long as before. Now they were alittle shorter than mid thigh. Robin stepped into the room as she looked around. "She's been dead for almost two years." Her name was a sacred thing in the Uzumaki house. No one really spoke it.

". . . I know." Kakashi picked up a faded picture of the woman and her team. The team picture that Naruto and Robin took of her. ". . . she was beautiful." Robin nodded.

"Hai. She had a shine to her that seemed like it would only be effective on her." Kakashi smiled as he put down the frame.

"Yes. She was so beautiful in every way." He let his eyes scan around the room once more. "But there was this certain beauty to her. She seemed to have shined the most on the battlefield. Those were her moments. That beauty seemed to radiate through the darkness of a battle and give new hope and energy." Robin brushed some dust off a table top near the door.

". . . I know. Even with the little amount of battle I've seen her in, she seemed to quite lovely in the mist of battle." Before anymore words could be exchanged the ground shook. Robin stumbled forward and was barely able to regain her footing. She looked up at Kakashi and they both shared a look of confusion before a blinding light filled the air.


End file.
